The Wanderers
by Lilisu
Summary: Un an et demi après la défaite de Thanos, Bucky Barnes pensait pouvoir enfin vivre une vie paisible, à l'écart des complots, des super-vilains et autres histoires compliquées. Evidemment, les trois n'ont pas manqué de débarquer, pour son plus grand déplaisir. (contient quelques caméos :D)
1. Les chiens errants de Bucarest

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà ma première histoire centrée sur Bucky, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle se passe environ un an et demi après la fin d'Endgame, donc gare aux spoilers ! _

_Bonne lecture ! __Laissez vos avis, ça me permet d'avancer ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les chiens errants de Bucarest**

Une petite silhouette noire émergea du brouillard qui couvrait les ruelles de la capitale roumaine. Elle sortait du métro juste avant que ne commence l'heure de pointe et frissonnait dans l'air froid et humide. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent et vendrait bien son âme pour un bain, mais ce luxe lui était dorénavant interdit. Sa dernière douche datait de trois jours et elle s'estima heureuse d'être enrhumée. Au moins ça cachait l'odeur qu'elle s'imaginait avoir.

Voilà presque un an qu'elle parcourait le monde à pieds ou en bus pour échapper à ses poursuivants et qu'elle dormait dans les tunnels ou sous les ponts pour être un minimum en sécurité. Et là, le temps se rafraîchissait.

La jeune femme replaça correctement la capuche de son sweat sur son crâne et tira sur les bords pour cacher son visage au maximum, en vain. Bon sang, à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait lavé ses vêtements ? Ceux qui étaient dans son sac à dos étaient aussi sales que ceux qu'elle portait et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les laver sous la douche, vu qu'on l'avait virée pour laisser la place aux autres sans-abris. Résultat : elle puait comme une bouche d'égout sous le soleil. Au moins, avec le froid, elle ne devait pas sentir de trop loin.

Elle sortait de chez le boulanger le plus abordable des environs lorsqu'un petit groupe de personnes se tourna vers elle comme une seule personne. L'un était un biker bodybuildé, une autre était âgée de quatre-vingts ans et un troisième ressemblait à un touriste en doudoune. Leur regard était vitreux et la jeune femme soupira, résignée. C'était au moins la cinquième fois ce mois-ci, et il venait à peine de commencer.

Son souffle s'accéléra et elle partit en sens inverse en courant, suivie par une dizaine de personnes.

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes achetait des prunes à son marchand préféré quand un bruit inhabituel lui parvint. Il releva la tête, cherchant l'origine du son et vit, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, un genre de SDF riquiqui et maigre poursuivi par un groupe hétéroclite qui courait mécaniquement.

L'homme d'apparence trompeusement jeune hésita, jeta un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours, puis se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Son meilleur ami, Steve, aurait déjà volé au secours du sans-abri et aurait botté les fesses de ses poursuivants. Pourtant, même si Bucky était profondément convaincu qu'il pouvait agir en héros, une foule de souvenirs issus d'un passé plus ou moins lointain lui rappelaient en permanence que peu de gens étaient de son avis.

Et cela pouvait très bien être un piège destiné à le capturer pour l'utiliser encore une fois comme une machine à tuer sans âme ni conscience. Même si Hydra avait plus ou moins été démantelé ces dernières années, les gens prêts à tout pour avoir un super soldat sous leurs ordres étaient légion.

Il ne voulait plus de _ça_. De toute façon, la princesse Shuri l'avait réparé suite à ses lavages de cerveau successifs tout en le prévenant que son esprit était malgré tout plus instable que celui d'un humain normal. Et la stature du sans-abri lui rappelait celle de Steve avant qu'il ne prenne son sérum bizarre.

L'ex-sergent de l'armée américaine récupéra rapidement sa monnaie et partit en courant tout en remontant son col pour cacher son visage. La force de l'habitude.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Bucky bénit sa vitesse et son ouïe bien entraînée alors qu'il entrait dans la ruelle où le SDF était acculé par ses assaillants. Le soldat se dissimula dans un renfoncement et écouta ce qui se passait, histoire de se faire une idée de la situation.

\- Il te cherche, disaient les poursuivants en chœur, comme s'ils étaient des robots programmés pour faire flipper les gens.

\- Ouais, ben, il n'a qu'à venir me chercher lui-même ! s'exclama le SDF en sortant un objet noir de son sac à dos.

Bucky put déterminer rien qu'en tendant l'oreille qu'il s'agissait d'un taser. Comment un sans -abri aurait -il pu se payer une arme pareille ? L'avait-il volée ?

La grand-mère fut la première à goûter à l'électrocution et Bucky se demanda comment elle avait fait pour courir aussi longtemps, en premier lieu. Elle s'effondra et les autres se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur leur victime, qui distribua des coups de pieds aux alentours pour les éloigner. Barnes choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette et se jeta dans la mêlée, un couteau de l'armée à la main.

\- Ne les tuez pas ! cria le SDF en le voyant débarquer et s'attaquer aux gens avec une arme.

Bucky voulut le dévisager comme s'il avait trois têtes, mais il ne put apercevoir que des iris fauve avant qu'un biker ne plaque leur propriétaire au sol. L'Américain assomma alors proprement les Roumains, qui ne tentèrent même pas de se défendre. De plus en plus bizarre.

Après quoi il donna un coup de pied au biker pour l'envoyer loin du SDF écrasé et lui sauta dessus pour l'envoyer au pays des rêves avec une gauche un peu trop puissante. Le grand brun se releva et vérifia que plus un seul "robot" ne bougeait. Le sans-abri toussa comme quelqu'un qui se trimballe un rhume depuis des jours et se remit péniblement debout.

\- Aïe, grommela-t-il en se frottant la poitrine… qui était un peu plus ronde que prévu.

Une femme.

Voilà qui expliquait sa corpulence. Bucky se demanda pourquoi sa voix ne l'avait pas fait tiquer, puis il se rappela qu'elle était malade, ce qui avait dû rendre sa voix plus grave.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il sans trop s'approcher de la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Vous êtes qui ? Personne ne m'aide en géné… Hé, mais vous êtes le Soldat de l'Hiver !

Elle venait de reculer de plusieurs pas et porta la main à son taser en ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés. Bucky soupira intérieurement et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Heureusement qu'il ne tenait plus son couteau…

Par contre, il avait oublié un léger détail : sa main gauche. La femme eut l'air encore plus terrifié en voyant ses doigts en vibranium et se braqua de plus belle, si c'était possible.

\- N'approchez pas, ordonna-t-elle en le menaçant de son pistolet électrique.

Bucky se garda bien de lui dire qu'un jouet pareil le picoterait à peine et se décida à lui parler.

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, sinon pourquoi je vous aurais sauvée, pour commencer ?

Bon, vu la tête de la miss, ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

\- Vous me prenez pour une conne ? Vous puez le piège à plein nez ! Et puis vous êtes quoi, en ce moment ? Une pièce de musée ou un terroriste ?!

\- Bon, écoutez, s'impatienta Bucky. Je comprends que vous ayez peur, mais je vous assure que personne ne me contrôle en ce moment. Je suis moi-même, là.

\- Et ça fait de vous un… un quoi ? demanda la jeune femme en secouant un peu son taser dans sa direction.

\- Un citoyen lambda fatigué de se battre.

Il sembla à Bucky qu'elle fouillait son cerveau tant elle le fixait intensément, mais elle finit par baisser son arme.

\- Ok, mettons que vous êtes dans votre état normal. Merci de m'avoir aidée, etc, etc. Faut que je file moi.

La femme tenta de le dépasser pour sortir de la ruelle, mais il se décala pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- Bon, vous jouez à quoi là ? l'agressa la petite femme en repoussant sa capuche.

Ses cheveux étaient coupés en mèches irrégulières qui lui tombaient au niveau des omoplates et avaient été teints plusieurs fois, nota le soldat.

\- Je veux juste savoir qui sont ces gens et pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je les tue, expliqua Bucky le plus doucement possible.

Après tout, il avait l'impression de tenir un chat hystérique du bout des doigts, tant cette femme était sur la défensive.

\- Ils ne sont pas responsables de ce qu'ils font, quelqu'un les contrôle. Vous devez pouvoir les comprendre, non ?

\- Ceci explique cela… mais pourquoi quelqu'un enverrait-il des gens lobotomisés pour attraper une sans-abri ?

\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'il fait collection ? persifla la femme en essayant encore de le dépasser.

\- Oh, vraiment ? s'énerva le soldat. Je devrais sans doute les réveiller pour qu'ils puissent vous emmener alors.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda la femme en se tendant comme un arc, prête à le frapper.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire, vu mes antécédents, mais je peux vous aider. Je peux régler son compte à celui qui contrôle ces gens pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille, si vous êtes gentille.

\- Vous ne serez qu'un pantin de plus pour lui, voilà tout, rétorqua-t-elle, fataliste. Si c'était aussi facile, j'aurais pu m'en occuper toute seule.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

\- Et puis, pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Vous aidez tous les sans-abris que vous croisez, peut-être ? Mêlez-vous de vos oignons !

Elle le poussa pour passer et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bout de la ruelle.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer ! S'il aidait cette fille à vaincre un type capable de manipuler les gens à distance, il pourrait remplacer ses souvenirs de sang et de mort par une bouffée d'héroïsme et alléger sa conscience. En plus, lutter contre un salopard avec un pouvoir pareil serait comme une vengeance pour lui ! Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'un humain, pour commencer.

Bucky observa attentivement le dos de la femme et une idée naquit dans son esprit.

\- Je peux vous laisser vous laver chez moi, si vous voulez, lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

La femme s'arrêta net et se retourna très lentement.

\- Sérieux… ?

\- Ouais. Vous venez chez moi, vous prenez une douche ou un bain, je m'en fiche. On met vos fringues à la machine et pendant ce temps, vous serez protégée du froid, de ces gens qui vous courent après et vous aurez même à manger.

Le jeune homme frémit en voyant l'espoir et l'incrédulité dans ses grands yeux bruns.

* * *

Elle le regardait fixement, refusant d'y croire. Il lui proposait exactement tout ce dont elle rêvait (sauf son objectif ultime, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas le connaître), et il semblait s'en ficher comme de l'an quarante. Bien sûr, le pote de Captain America dégoulinait forcément de gentillesse, ça allait de soi. Il n'avait pas l'air sous une emprise quelconque… et surtout, il était sincère. Des yeux pareils ne pouvaient pas être ceux d'un tueur, même si elle pouvait y voir de la colère… et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait lui faire confiance aveuglément.

Quel genre d'Américain inviterait une fille puante chez lui ? Surtout un Américain réputé pour être un tueur sans cœur à la solde des Russes !

\- Est-ce que vous êtes dingue ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il très sérieusement du tac au tac. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir encore une minute malgré que sa décision soit déjà prise, puis opina du chef pour signifier son accord.

* * *

\- Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la baignoire la plus accueillante de l'Histoire.

L'eau était brûlante, mais ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Elle se savonna avec empressement pour enlever de sa peau toutes les crasses qu'elle avait l'impression de porter depuis des jours, puis se laissa couler pour enlever la saleté qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Son estomac gronda, mais elle n'y prêta pour une fois pas attention, concentrée sur la sensation délicieuse de l'eau chaude sur sa peau rougie à force d'être frottée. Le must aurait été une douche pour se débarrasser rapidement de la saleté, mais le Soldat avait décrété qu'elle était gelée et avait par conséquent besoin d'un bain à 4000°C.

La jeune femme découvrit de nouvelles ecchymoses sur ses jambes et grimaça. Quand tout ce bordel allait-il enfin cesser ?

Et puis, autre question : à quel moment le Soldat de l'Hiver allait-il lui demander de quitter sa vie et de ne jamais revenir ? Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il l'ait ramenée jusqu'ici, alors elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la vire d'un moment à l'autre. De toute manière, il ne voudrait plus d'elle à proximité quand il découvrirait à quoi il avait affaire. Il était la dernière personne à même de l'aider, et elle le savait.

Repoussant de toutes ses forces ces pensées désagréables, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle barbota encore un moment dans l'eau, puis sortit de la baignoire pour se sécher et enfiler les fringues trop grandes que l'espèce d'ours des cavernes qui l'hébergeait lui avait prêtées pendant que les siennes étaient au lavage.

Bon sang, même le plus petit slip qu'il avait trouvé flottait sur ses hanches !

Elle enfila vaille que vaille le t-shirt et retroussa les longues manches sur ses avant-bras. Le pantalon traînait tellement au sol qu'elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises, donc elle opta finalement pour le short noir, qui lui recouvrit tout de même les genoux. Elle serra le cordon à mort et fit un double nœud, pas plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée que tout lui tombe sur les chevilles. Elle ressemblait à un marin qui avait maigri d'un coup.

Ce type était _énorme_. Il faisait bien quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle, mais la plus grosse différence résidait dans leur masse musculaire respective, la sienne se résumant à de bons muscles dans les cuisses, les mollets et les fesses.

Le Soldat était tellement bien bâti qu'elle aurait pu se mettre trois fois dans la largeur de son t-shirt. Encore une raison de ne pas s'attarder : les hommes aussi larges d'épaules la mettaient mal à l'aise, surtout quand ils lui couraient après dans la rue.

Nerveuse, elle démêla ses cheveux humides et considéra avec dépit les pointes blondes qui persistaient, vestiges d'une coloration précédente qu'elle n'avait jamais pu renouveler et qui de toute façon n'avait servi à rien. Une fois prête (et les pieds nus), elle sortit de la petite pièce surchauffée et humide et s'avança silencieusement dans l'habitation.

Son sauveur vivait dans un appartement assez petit et vieillot. Les murs étaient tapissés de couleurs vives, comme dans les années 70', et les meubles se faisaient rares. Malgré l'aspect purement utilitaire du logis, tout était impeccablement rangé et nettoyé. C'était plutôt étonnant de la part d'un gars né cent ans plus tôt. Bien conservé, le mec, soit dit en passant.

Enfin, tant qu'il n'enfilait pas de chemise tape-à-l'œil, elle ne ferait pas de commentaire sur son style.

La jeune femme trouva le Soldat dans la minuscule cuisine. Il était assis à table sur une chaise qui semblait peiner à porter toute cette masculinité et avait sorti du pain et de la confiture. Comme il lui montrait silencieusement le couteau à beurre, elle s'assit face à lui et commença à tartiner des bouts de pain.

\- Donc… vous êtes pourchassée par un type qui peut prendre le contrôle des gens, établit Barnes en la regardant manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut, au juste ?

Elle se figea sur place, la tartine à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

\- Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne sachiez rien à ce sujet, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- Mais…

\- C'est comme si je vous demandais de me raconter chacun de vos assassinats, donc restons-en là, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça, et vous ne voulez pas de problème, ce que je comprends tout à fait.

\- Je peux appeler les Avengers, vous savez ?

\- Ouais, je sais, vous êtes comme cul et chemise avec Rogers. Mais il vient de se manger 50 ans dans les dents, et c'est un problème qui me concerne et que je dois régler toute seule.

\- Sauf que vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre indéfiniment contre tous ces gens.

Elle préféra se taire et mâcha lentement son pain.

\- Je trouverai bien un moyen, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

* * *

Bucky n'y comprenait rien. Il proposait de l'aide à une femme qui en avait clairement besoin et elle refusait tout net. Ce n'était pas par orgueil, se rendit-il compte, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas impliquer des gens innocents (si on pouvait le considérer comme tel) dans ses problèmes. Il essaya d'attaquer par un autre angle.

\- Et si ce type que vous fuyez est capable de contrôler les gens, pourquoi ne s'en prend-il pas directement à vous ?

Elle avala sa deuxième tartine et en coupa une troisième.

\- Premièrement, il ne sait pas exactement où je me trouve. Là il contrôle des gens au hasard dans le monde, mais s'il voulait par exemple hypnotiser un membre des forces spéciales en particulier, il devrait d'abord savoir exactement où il est. Deuxièmement, pour contrôler quelqu'un avec précision, il doit se trouver à proximité de la personne. Troisièmement, il y a un truc là-dedans (elle tapota sa tempe) qui l'en empêche.

\- Vous êtes immunisée contre le contrôle mental ? Comment est-ce possible ?!

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est comme tous ces mutants qu'on voit à la télé : anomalie génétique. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais c'est là.

Décidément, le monde n'en aurait jamais fini avec les humains équipés de super-pouvoirs. Le monde venait tout juste de se remettre de la guerre contre Thanos, dont les plans avaient été mis en échec grâce aux Avengers qui auraient, grâce à un retournement de situation digne d'un film coréen, réussi à retourner dans le passé pour récupérer des cailloux magiques et sauver la moitié de la population.

Bucky lui-même avait été Éclipsé par le claquement de doigts de Thanos, mais il avait encore du mal à l'intégrer. Il n'avait aucunement l'impression d'avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant cinq ans, mais les faits étaient là.

Et voilà qu'un nouveau super-vilain apparaissait et choisissait de s'en prendre à une SDF résistante aux manipulations mentales mais incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même.

\- Ça y est, le monde part en couille, déplora Bucky tout en remarquant que cette fille venait d'engloutir tout le pain qui lui restait.

Où stockait-elle donc tout ça ?

\- Ça fait des années qu'il part en couille, Soldat, sourit la femme avant d'avaler le grand verre d'eau qu'il lui avait versé alors qu'elle traînait dans son bain.

\- Je m'appelle James Barnes, ou Bucky, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Pas "Soldat", grimaça son hôte.

\- Ah, moi c'est Katharina Duka, enchantée.

\- Pigé. Pour midi, un goulasch, ça vous tente ?

\- Bah un peu, oui !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'ai l'impression que c'est froid comme histoire… Vous aussi ? Ce doit être l'air de l'Est u.u_

_Laissez des commentaires si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ! :D_


	2. Le temps du Soldat

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

_tout d'abord merci d'avoir décidé de lire cette histoire (ça semblait mal parti, donc merci pour elle) !_

_Ensuite, une bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le temps du Soldat**

Katharina avait l'air un peu plus vivante, maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de la crasse et de la faim, nota Bucky. Elle avait passé la matinée à le lorgner du coin de l'œil, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre. Tant de paranoïa chez une seule personne était limite effrayant.

_Merci docteur Zola et merci Zemo_ _pour ma réputation de merde_, songea amèrement le Soldat de l'Hiver en touillant son goulasch.

Au bout d'un moment, cette drôle de SDF s'était hissée sur son canapé et avait pris la posture du lotus pour… méditer ? Après l'avoir maté pendant deux heures ? Et… est-ce qu'elle venait juste de grimacer ?

* * *

Après avoir dévisagé le Soldat (à présent doté d'un genre de chignon lâche qui le rendait un peu moins emo) pendant un certain temps, Kat était maintenant sûre d'elle.

_Il est canon ce con. Surtout avec ses petits mèches à l'avant, là…_

Après quoi elle avait essayé de localiser le sel de sa vie, celui qui la poursuivait depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais rapidement, une pensée parasite dotée d'une voix rauque émergea de nulle part :

_Merci docteur Zola et merci Zemo_ _pour ma réputation de merde…_

Tirée de sa concentration, Katharina grimaça et finit par laisser tomber son investigation. Au lieu de ça, elle se concentra sur son hôte trop volontaire pour être honnête. Elle dépassa tout ce qui était relatif au goulasch - elle savait très bien en préparer, merci - et se rendit dans la mémoire. Logiquement, si elle se faisait assez mince, il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Et là, d'un coup, elle se retrouva au milieu d'une mer de souvenirs plus atroces les uns que les autres. Elle vit un conteneur de cryogénisation comme si elle s'y trouvait, puis ressentit des courants électriques lui parcourir la tête comme un millier d'aiguilles, lui arrachant les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient, puis vit des meurtres, comme si elle les commettait elle-même, avant de découvrir avec stupeur et dégoût que son bras gauche avait été remplacé par une arme, comme si elle - il - n'était rien d'autre qu'un instrument de mort au service d'une organisation secrète visant le contrôle de la Terre entière. Kat s'attendait un peu à ça, mais pas à ce déchaînement d'horreurs.

Elle tomba du divan et se retrouva avec le nez sur le tapis. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle entendit vaguement la cuillère heurter le bord de la casserole et sentit un bras la soulever par l'épaule pour l'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? fit la voix lointaine de James Buchanan Barnes. Tu fais de l'hypoglycémie ?

\- Ouais, un truc comme ça, croassa Kat, la main sur le front.

\- Je vais te chercher une prune, bouge pas.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, et de nouveaux souvenirs lui apparurent avec force, comme si il essayait de faire taire les autres. Elle voyait Captain America lui sourire, elle échangeait des insultes avec Falcon, le vétéran qui traînait toujours avec eux, puis participa à la dernière bataille qui les avait opposés à Thanos. Kat ne voyait pas trop comment cela pouvait être une bonne expérience, mais la voix mentale de son hôte retentit à ses oreilles : _Moi aussi, je vais sauver le monde._

L'odeur de prune lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Bucky lui avait ramené tout un panier de fruits et la dévisageait avec inquiétude, avec ses fichus yeux clairs et son adorable bouille. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce type avait une armée de fans…

_Mais comment fait-il pour rester debout après tout ça ?!_ se demanda-t-elle en attrapant une prune pour l'entamer à coups de dents.

\- 'Rci, marmonna-t-elle.

\- De rien. Manquerait plus qu'on retrouve une fille morte de faim dans mon appartement, tiens.

\- Y a un truc qui brûle, je crois.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et alla sauver son goulasch à grand renfort de jurons. Katharina se massa les tempes pour sortir de la tête de Bucky, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de capter une certaine pensée avant d'y parvenir.

_Les gens qui fouillent dans l'esprit des autres ne devraient pas exister._

* * *

\- Et voilà le goulasch ! lança Bucky avec emphase en apportant le plat à table.

Il servit deux parts et, tendu, attendit le verdict.

\- Mouais, pas trop mal, lâcha prudemment Kat avant d'attaquer le reste de son assiette.

L'ex-Soldat lui fit une grimace et entama sa part.

\- Il est très bon mon goulasch !

Devant l'air désabusé de sa colocataire mal fringuée, le jeune homme se rembrunit et chercha un sujet de conversation pas trop pesant.

\- Donc… c'est quoi, ta couleur de cheveux, au final ?

Bravo Bucky, plus débile que ça, tu meurs.

\- J'suis brune, ça se voit pas ? grogna l'autre en levant un épais sourcil contrarié.

\- Ben, c'est dur à dire au milieu de tout ce blond… ce roux… ah, il y a même du bleu, tiens. On dirait que tu sors de la fête d'anniversaire d'une gamine de six ans.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être sympa ? rétorqua la brune (?), l'air vexé.

\- Quand les gens le méritent, sourit Bucky, goguenard.

\- Tss…

Bucky plongea sa cuillère dans le goulasch, mais ne la retira pas, s'attirant une œillade étonnée de Katharina.

\- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi ce type te recherche ?

Elle se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne m'invente pas que tu fais ça pour me protéger, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre ! De toute façon je suis quand même impliqué !

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est moi que je protège, répondit sombrement Katharina en considérant son repas d'un regard noir.

\- Tu peux au moins me dire de qui il s'agit, que je puisse au moins servir à quelque chose !

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, puis se figea, le jaugea et eut l'air d'une fille qui se demande si parler est la meilleure chose à faire. En général, les femmes ne se posaient jamais ce genre de question. Elles parlaient, un point c'est tout.

\- C'est un mec puissant. Avec plein de fric. Le genre qui se calfeutre dans son gratte-ciel en attendant que les autres fassent le boulot à sa place.

\- He bien il suffit de s'infiltrer dans son building et d'aller lui faire la peau, je ne vois pas le souci. Enfin, il faudra trouver un moyen de nous protéger contre ses pouvoirs. Ils marchent comment en fait ? Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour y échapper ? Tu as parlé de distance géographique, ce matin…

Kat se replia contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva les yeux au plafond alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la réponse.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs que quand ses cibles dorment, il utilise leurs rêves pour leur suggérer des choses. Par exemple, là il s'en prend à plein de gens au hasard dans plusieurs parties du monde et les programme pour que quand ils voient ma tête, ils passent à l'attaque. C'est un peu comme de l'hypnose, en plus puissant.

\- Donc il suffirait de cacher ton visage, conclut Bucky.

\- Si c'était aussi simple…! Il a affiné sa technique, depuis le temps. Dès que ses pantins voient une fille avec une écharpe sur le nez, ou un masque, ou une cagoule, ils la suivent pour voir si c'est moi. Ils agissent comme des flics à la recherche d'une criminelle, en fait. Et dès qu'ils me voient, ils avertissent l'autre connard.

\- Et tu as essayé de te cacher ailleurs qu'en ville, pour voir ?

\- J'ai essayé la montagne et la forêt, mais c'est dur de se nourrir et de se chauffer sans se faire remarquer, là-bas, ironisa Katharina.

\- Hum…

\- Bref. Ton goulasch a vraiment un drôle de goût, tu sais ?

\- Oh, Madame a des goûts de luxe !

\- Madame n'a surtout pas envie de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire !

\- Pffff, je me plie en quatre pour te fournir de la bouffe décente et toi tu ne fais que critiquer. T'auras pas de dessert, tiens, décréta Bucky.

\- M'en fiche, ça m'a coupé l'appétit, de toute manière.

\- Garce !

\- Enfoiré !

\- Sale ingrate !

\- Empoisonneur !

* * *

C'était assez rafraîchissant, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'engueuler, pensa brusquement Kat. Et puis Bucky était plus cool qu'il en avait l'air.

Elle le fixa avec une pointe de compassion et il plissa les yeux en retour, méfiant.

\- Tu tires une drôle de tête, t'es au courant ?

\- J'envisage très sérieusement de te raser les cheveux et de te les coller au menton, pour voir ce que ça donne, mentit Katharina.

\- Si tu veux savoir, je suis irrésistible avec une barbe, se vanta l'ex-Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Et tu es aussi canon que Mère Theresa avec ton chignon.

Automatiquement, les doigts de Bucky allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux pour en ôter un élastique. Kat éprouva un semblant de regret quand ses longues mèches retombèrent sur ses épaules, mais réussit à le cacher sous un sourire plein de cynisme.

\- Ça doit être dur d'avoir la cote quand on est pote avec Captain America, pas vrai ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Avant de prendre son sérum, Steve était riquiqui, un vrai moustique. Je devais sauver ses fesses à chaque fois qu'il se faisait tabasser. C'est après moi que les filles couraient à l'époque !

\- Et maintenant c'est exactement l'inverse, ricana Kat.

\- Ouais, on dirait que je suis devenu invisi…

Bucky s'interrompit et perdit ses couleurs. Il se leva de sa chaise comme si elle venait de le brûler et se précipita sur un carnet qui traînait pour y écrire fiévreusement plusieurs lignes. Le jeune homme soupira, soulagé, puis reposa le cahier.

\- Ok, c'était quoi ça ? demanda la SDF, pas très rassurée.

Bucky hésita, puis finit par s'expliquer.

\- La princesse Shuri, du Wakanda, m'a conseillé d'écrire ce dont j'arrive à me rappeler de mon passé. Et là, je viens juste de me souvenir d'une soirée dans un bar, juste avant qu'on ne crée les Commandos hurlants avec Steve. Cette Peggy Carter est venue lui donner rendez-vous et elle ne m'a jamais accordé un regard, vu qu'elle matait Steve. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tant que je restais avec lui, j'étais invisible aux yeux des filles.

\- Oh, pauvre toi, soupira Katharina. Après, niveau muscles, tu n'as plus rien à lui envier.

\- Mon dieu, serait-ce un compliment ?!

\- Ne rêve pas.

Le reste de la journée fut assez détendu. Kat se sentait plus ou moins en sécurité et réussit même à ne plus lever la tête à chaque bruit qu'elle entendait. Entre la vaisselle, la télé et le poker, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ses problèmes. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas joué de l'argent, sans quoi elle serait encore plus à sec qu'elle l'était déjà. Bucky l'avait littéralement défoncée au poker, l'enfoiré !

Ses vêtements étaient encore humides après leur passage en machine, aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à les repasser pour faire s'évaporer l'eau. Elle put les enfiler en début de soirée et alla ranger les vêtements prêtés par Bucky, parce qu'il "avait la flemme de relancer une machine juste pour ça". Elle avait écarquillé les yeux en découvrant un Glock dans le tiroir à chaussettes, qu'elle avait ouvert par erreur, mais n'avait pas relevé.

Ils formaient un beau duo de paranoïaques, tous les deux.

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient battus pour la télécommande et bien entendu, le grand musclé avait gagné. Kat passa donc la soirée à soupirer devant un film d'action puéril avec beaucoup trop d'explosions et une fin neuneu. Elle se vengea donc en imitant les exclamations stupides de l'héroïne à forte poitrine et se prit un coup de télécommande sur la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un Avenger regarde cette merde. Je veux dire, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas réaliste !

\- Le scénario était pas mal…

\- Tu parles, tout ce que tu regardais, c'est la blondasse inutile qui n'arrête pas de minauder !

\- Oh, tu es jalouse ?

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Gamine. Bon, tu peux prendre le lit, je dormirai dans le canapé.

\- Pas moyen, je suis trop bien installée dans ce canapé !

\- Tu vas te péter le dos…

\- Tu as essayé de dormir sur un banc, récemment ? Je te garantis que ça, ça te nique le dos. Va donc dormir dans ton petit lit, espèce de vieil ours mal léché.

Bucky soupira et prit une pose dramatique.

\- Allez donc faire preuve de galanterie. On vous rembarre et vous insulte !

\- C'est ça, grommela Kat, déjà enroulée dans un plaid. Tu as besoin que je te borde ?

\- Ahaha, va chier.

Bucky éteignit la lumière et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva dans le noir :

\- Merci Bucky.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai rien dit, va te coucher, Jeanne d'Arc !

Bucky sortit donc en soufflant par le nez et Kat s'enfonça sous sa couverture. Comme elle le pensait, il ne méritait pas d'être impliqué dans toute cette merde, surtout pas dans une histoire où les gens triturent régulièrement le cerveau des autres.

Elle ficherait donc le camp dès le lever du soleil.

* * *

Bucky se réveilla à cause d'un bruit. Le soleil se levait et il lui semblait que quelqu'un venait de trébucher dans le salon. Il suivit Kat à l'oreille et sentit son humeur s'assombrir quand la porte de l'appartement se ferma derrière elle.

Qui voudrait de l'aide d'un assassin, de toute façon ?

Il se leva une heure plus tard après avoir somnolé un peu, puis se prépara un petit-déjeuner léger, qu'il accompagna d'une prune.

Bucky mangea dans le silence pesant de son appartement. Ses engueulades avec Katharina lui manquaient déjà. Même si elle était énervante, elle mettait au moins un peu d'animation dans sa vie morne et bourrée de remords, et ça lui pesait de ne plus pouvoir lui répondre par une vacherie.

Il se demanda où se trouvait la jeune femme, puis se leva pour aller remplir son carnet avec ses dernières aventures et dessina même une caricature de la SDF dans le coin de la page, histoire de rigoler un peu la prochaine fois qu'il l'ouvrirait.

Il aurait dû la retenir, la persuader qu'il pouvait lui venir en aide et l'accompagner jusqu'à ce connard de télépathe pour lui casser lui-même les dents. Peut-être que les médias auraient relayé la chose, peut-être que sa réputation de tueur sans cœur aurait pu disparaître au profit de celle, plus reluisante, du héros qui a sauvé l'humanité d'un tyran ?

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il ne le saurait jamais.

Résigné à vivre encore une fois dans l'ennui et l'indifférence la plus profonde, Bucky sortit deux carottes et commença à les peler et à les couper en rondelles. Il les ferait mijoter avec des pommes de terre et un rôti.

\- Et je cuisine très bien, d'abord, lâcha-t-il à voix haute.

Une épluchure tomba de l'évier et le Soldat de l'Hiver se pencha pour la ramasser. Il était encore dans cette position quand un genre de hurlement assourdissant explosa dans sa tête, lui faisant lâcher son couteau de cuisine :

\- AU SECOURS !

Hagard, le jeune homme leva la tête et chercha partout la source du cri. Par la fenêtre, il vit des passants qui regardaient autour d'eux, aussi perdus que lui. Quelle que soit l'origine de ce hurlement, tout le quartier l'avait entendu.

\- AIDEZ-MOI ! insista la voix, toujours aussi tonitruante.

Bucky comprit alors deux choses.

Il s'agissait non pas d'une voix mais d'un message transmis par la pensée, car il était humainement impossible de crier aussi fort, et il avait eu l'impression que les mots apparaissaient directement dans son cerveau.

Ensuite, c'était la voix de Katharina.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Pfiouuuu… _

_Une ch'tite review pour tata Lilisu ? J'accepte tout : les théories capilotractées, les suggestions et les compliments ! :D_


	3. Vilains vs vilains

_Hello there !_

_Voilà le chapitre 3… en retard. J'ai passé trop de temps à dessiner et pas assez à écrire, de toute évidence. Beuh. Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^_

_Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

_PS : Un héros (?) fait son caméo dans ce chapitre. C'est juste pour la blague hein._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Vilains vs vilains**

Kat avait réussi à échapper à l'appartement de Bucky, et même si elle regrettait d'être partie sans un mot, elle était contente de l'avoir fait. Si quelqu'un méritait la tranquillité, c'était bien lui.

Elle avait profité de ses dernières minutes de répit pour se tresser les cheveux et avait emprunté une bouteille de déodorant à son hôte. Elle la lui rembourserait une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée. Et si elle mourait dans la foulée, elle s'assurerait de le dédommager grâce à son testament.

Katharina rigola tout haut à cette pensée alors qu'elle remontait une avenue après avoir passé quelque temps à baver devant une rôtisserie déjà ouverte à cette heure matinale. L'odeur du poulet frit était son plus gros point faible depuis un an, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus le loisir de s'en acheter. Enfin, ça et la promesse d'un bain brûlant…

La jeune femme espérait que Bucky comprendrait la raison de son départ et qu'il ne le prendrait pas personnellement. S'il était futé, il ne la chercherait pas.

La vraie question était : combien de temps allait-elle encore tenir seule face au reste du monde ? Elle pouvait effectivement faire appel aux Avengers, comme Bucky l'avait suggéré, mais elle ignorait s'ils pouvaient être manipulés et surtout, elle ne connaissait pas leur numéro. Et puis bon, allaient-ils accepter de la croire et de l'aider ? Car ça ressemblait avant tout à un problème personnel et les super-héros avaient tendance à privilégier les affaires d'envergure planétaire (genre Thanos).

Ah, s'ils avaient pu régler son compte à cette homme-raisin géant avant qu'il n'Eclipse la moitié de la population ! Ce n'était pas tant les cinq ans d'absence qui avaient dérangé Kat, mais plutôt les conséquences de son retour parmi les vivants. Le lendemain de la bataille d'anthologie qui avait opposé les plus grands héros de la Terre au plus grand Casseur de Burnes de l'univers, Kat avait commencé à entendre les pensées des gens, et sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer.

Un type au regard vide se planta devant elle, et sans réfléchir, elle appliqua la méthode de Bucky : frapper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Elle planta son genou dans l'entrejambe du pauvre gars, qui émit une note assez aiguë pour lui crever les tympans, puis lui écrasa le nez sur le même genou.

Kat grimaça en entendant les os craquer et lâcha le "zombie", qui s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Oulah, depuis quand était-elle aussi agressive ? Elle lui avait pété le nez !

\- Allons bon, ce brave Soldat de l'Hiver a une drôle d'influence sur moi on dirait… J'espère que c'était un vrai "zombie" et pas juste un type soûl, n'empêche !

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins, puis s'éloigna rapidement de la scène. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse arrêter !

C'est alors qu'un bruit bizarre se fit entendre. C'était comme une bouteille qu'on débouche, comme si un vide venait d'être comblé par autre chose.

Katharina se retourna et vit, juste à côté du zombie inconscient, un groupe de personnes d'apparence ordinaire venait d'apparaître, comme sorties de nulle part. Elle put voir rien qu'à leur expression qu'ils étaient envoûtés.

Comme ils ne lui fonçaient pas dessus en hurlant, Kat essaya de raisonner son agresseur par le biais de ses pantins.

_Il est temps d'arrêter ça ! Tu t'es gouré de camp, il serait temps que tu le comprennes ! Tu peux encore changer d'avis et cesser cette folie, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

\- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Katharina, articula un des hommes présents avec la vivacité d'un automate.

\- Dans tes rêves ! s'écria-t-elle en se campant sur ses pieds, bien décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui sautent tous dessus pour lui faire un plaquage, une femme rousse leva un bras vers elle, et aussitôt, Kat eut l'impression qu'un poing géant venait de se refermer autour de son torse, plaquant ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Des super-héros ?! C'est de la triche ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Comment allait-elle faire pour se sortir de là ? Elle était incapable de bouger, et si le bruit de bouchon était bien le fruit d'une téléportation, comme elle le pensait, elle était foutue ! Il leur suffisait de la toucher pour l'amener pile au QG de son ennemi !

\- Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux alors que les super-zombies commençaient à l'encercler, puis se concentra comme jamais pour utiliser une de ses rares armes restantes : le cri mental. Kat lança des appels au secours à pleine puissance dans la tête de toutes les personnes dans un rayon qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à calculer, et pria pour que quelqu'un y réponde.

Le point positif étant que plus les gens étaient près d'elle, plus le hurlement était puissant, et la mutante, sonnée, laissa tomber son champ de force pour se boucher les oreilles. Kat sortit prudemment du cercle de super-héros pliés en deux et prit la fuite tout en continuant de bombarder la population d'appels à l'aide.

_Si seulement Bucky pouvait recevoir le message…_ pensa-t-elle amèrement avant de se rappeler que si elle avait fui le Soldat, c'était pour le protéger du bordel qu'était devenue son existence.

* * *

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Bucky avait si bien capté le message qu'il souffrait d'une migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs. Se doutant de l'urgence de la situation, le grand brun s'était aussitôt précipité à l'extérieur et avait même sorti sa moto du garage.

Seul problème, il ignorait où se trouvait la sans-abri, aussi se cantonna-t-il à faire des tours dans la ville en la cherchant des yeux. Puis il réalisa que les cris étaient plus forts à certains endroits et comprit aussitôt le système. Cette femme émettait ses propres pensées comme une antenne radio, donc plus le son augmentait, plus il était proche d'elle.

C'est donc en serrant les dents pour juguler la douleur que l'ex-soldat fit piler sa moto pour faire demi-tour et foncer vers la source des cris.

\- KAT ! hurla-t-il en entrant dans un réseau de ruelles étroites.

\- NOUNOURS ! beugla la jeune femme en réponse, projetant le même mot directement dans le cerveau de l'Avenger endolori.

Il finit par la repérer un peu plus loin, recroquevillée contre un mur et entourée de sept agresseurs. Dès qu'elle le vit, ses appels au secours se muèrent en un tube d'été vieux de plusieurs années avec le son au maximum qui fit grimacer Bucky et toutes les personnes sur au moins deux kilomètres.

\- Mais arrête ça, c'est atroce ! l'engueula-t-il en appuyant sa moto contre un mur crade pour se diriger vers les premiers ennemis à sa portée.

\- Ils ont des pouvoirs ! le prévint Kat en arrêtant de jouer les haut-parleurs.

\- Quoi ?! lâcha le grand brun alors qu'un coup invisible le heurtait à l'estomac pour le jeter par terre.

Il atterrit lourdement sur le pavé humide et tenta, hagard, d'identifier son agresseur.

\- La rousse fait de la télékinésie, lui apprit Katharina.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué, grommela Bucky en tâtant ses côtes pour vérifier que tout était en place. Trouve-toi une cachette, tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais celui-là (elle pointa un jeune afro-américain du doigt) a une vision aux rayons X. Il m'a même piqué mon taser !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu…? lâcha Bucky en se relevant pour se mettre en position défensive, les poings levés et le couteau prêt à servir.

Kat s'esquiva vers les grosses poubelles métalliques pour éviter de se prendre un coup, et alors qu'il parcourait ses adversaires des yeux pour leur trouver des points faibles, Bucky eut la surprise d'en voir disparaître et réapparaître un juste devant lui pour lui envoyer un coup au menton. L'assassin se jeta en arrière pour l'éviter et fit une balayette au téléporteur, qui s'écrasa par terre. Le Soldat de l'Hiver voulut l'assommer, mais le gars disparut de nouveau pour se retrouver juste devant Kat, qui poussa un cri étranglé.

_Un contre sept, ça va pas être de la tarte_, songea Bucky en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers les humains améliorés qui lui faisaient maintenant tous face.

Il réfléchissait à une stratégie pour les battre le plus vite possible quand une silhouette rouge et noir atterrit au milieu du groupe. Deux lames s'agitèrent, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, deux têtes roulèrent au sol, suivies de près par leur corps respectif. Le nouvel arrivant leva la tête, l'air fou de joie - même si à cause du masque Bucky avait du mal à en être sûr - et poussa une exclamation digne d'un gamin.

\- BOUYAAAAAH !

Le type costumé tourna ensuite la tête pour voir où il se trouvait et son regard tomba sur Bucky.

\- Héééé, mais c'est le Soldat de l'Hiver ! Tu me signes un autographe, dis ? Oh, sinon, je cherche Cable, c'est un grand type pas drôle qui t'a piqué ton style - tu sais, le bras en métal et la gueule jusque par terre ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Mais c'est qui ce mec ? s'exclama Katharina en arrière-plan.

\- Et qui est Cable ? renchérit Bucky, de plus en plus irrité à mesure que des événements inattendus lui tombaient dessus.

\- Ben c'est Josh Brolin, tu vois, mais avec un flingue super-cool qui… ooooh, j'ai compris. Je me suis encore gouré de studio, c'est ça ?

\- De stu…mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Bucky en assommant un mutant qui essayait de l'attaquer en douce avec des lames qui lui sortaient des bras.

\- Ah merde, j'arrête pas de me gourer en ce moment, c'est vrai qu'ici Cable ressemble plutôt à un grand type mauve. Et en plus il est mort. Damned. Bon. C'était super sympa, faudra qu'on se fasse une bouffe un de ces jours !

Le type en rouge dépassa Bucky et courut jusqu'au bout de l'allée avant de disparaître derrière un mur sans cesser de parler tout seul.

\- C'est moi ou il a une case en moins ? commenta Kat de derrière sa poubelle.

\- Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu de loin, une fois. Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Captain Pool ou un truc du genre, expliqua le Soldat. Et effectivement, il a le cerveau mal câblé.

En attendant, grâce à l'intrus, il n'y avait plus que quatre gars à éliminer. Bucky se jeta dans la mêlée et frappa Mr Rayons X en plein visage pour récupérer le taser et le lancer vers la télépathe en cavale. Alors que Kat se précipitait pour le ramasser, le téléporteur la jeta au sol et la défia de se relever.

\- Kat, sauve-toi ! hurla Bucky en soulevant la rousse pour la balancer sur un autre, qui avait semble-t-il le pouvoir de créer des arcs électriques avec ses doigts.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! répliqua la jeune femme en roulant sur le côté pour éviter que son ennemi l'attrape alors qu'elle essayait de se saisir de son arme.

Elle resta muette quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément, puis reprit :

\- Je m'occupe de celui-là, tu prends les autres ! Heu, s'il te plaît !

Et là, sous l'œil perplexe de son allié, elle s'accroupit au milieu de la ruelle, à quelques pas de son taser, et ferma les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

* * *

Kat avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait autour d'elle. Bon, ok, elle ne voyait plus rien, mais elle avait trouvé le point faible du téléporteur. Ou plutôt ses _deux_ points faibles. Premièrement, il se reposait beaucoup trop sur son pouvoir, sûrement parce que l'homme qui le contrôlait s'éclatait trop à utiliser les dons des autres pour penser à utiliser ses jambes. Ensuite, il faisait du bruit en apparaissant et disparaissant.

De plus, même si ses actions étaient manipulées par un autre, la totalité de son cerveau et de ses nerfs ne l'étaient pas.

Kat avait bien conscience de la faiblesse de son pouvoir : elle devait fermer les yeux pour affiner sa télépathie et obtenir des résultats d'une précision chirurgicale, bien loin de ses projections mentales à la mode barbare. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci, ça ne la gênait pas de ne rien y voir, et encore moins d'avoir l'air exposée, car elle était actuellement train de squatter les nerfs optiques de son adversaire sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte et comptait sur le fait qu'il allait en profiter pour l'attaquer.

Elle entendait Bucky s'égosiller pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et se voyait elle-même à travers les yeux du téléporteur. C'était une sensation vraiment très bizarre, mais pas désagréable.

De cette façon, elle pouvait à la fois surveiller son opposant et garder le taser à l'œil. Si elle calculait bien son coup, elle…

Là, un bruit de bouchon !

Un genre d'explosion de lumière colorée lui apparut, puis le décor de la ruelle revint, signe que le téléporteur avait de nouveau utilisé son don pour se retrouver... derrière elle. Kat vit son propre dos se rapprocher à toute allure et, toujours sans ouvrir les paupières, elle fit glisser son pied droit vers l'arrière, se retourna, mit la main gauche sur le taser et la droite sur son assaillant, qui, surpris, ne sut comment réagir.

\- Game over, souffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour électriser le mutant.

* * *

Bucky terminait de nettoyer la ruelle quand il réalisa que le téléporteur, inconscient, venait de toucher le sol de façon plus brutale que prévu. Kat, juste à côté de lui, se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour… ?

\- Oh, c'était comme dans les films, lâcha Katharina avec bonne humeur. Il avait tendance à apparaître dans mon dos, donc je n'ai eu qu'à le surprendre et le taser. Rien de très sorcier.

Bucky lui renvoya une moue suspicieuse, puis la parcourut des yeux.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Non, toi ?

\- Un peu mal aux côtes, mais ça se soigne tout seul en général. N'empêche, ton ego doit te faire mal.

\- Pourquoi ? Je me suis débrouillée comme une grande avec ce type ! Et j'en ai émasculé un ce matin !

\- Je parle de ta propension à filer sans un mot et à m'appeler dès qu'il y a un pépin.

Katharina eut la décence de rougir et regarda ailleurs, embarrassée.

\- Ouais, bon, je suis désolée d'être partie. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans.

\- Oui, je sais, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. Remarque, moi non plus je ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Quoi ?! Non, attends, je voulais juste t'épargner tout ce merdier ! Après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'était la moindre des choses ! se défendit Kat, offusquée à l'idée qu'il pense ça d'elle.

Incrédule, Bucky la fixa avec méfiance et une toute petite pointe d'espoir.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ben ouais ! Je veux dire, tu m'as sauvée, offert un bain et plein de trucs à manger - même si le goulash était limite - et proposé ton aide. Sans compter que tu as sauvé le monde de Thanos avec tes potes super-héros, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te ferais pas confiance.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ça se défendait, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Elle était un peu trop évasive et évitait de croiser son regard. Et si…?

\- Est-ce que tu as lu mes pensées ? s'enquit-il, priant pour qu'elle démente.

Kat ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise qu'il pose une telle question aussi brutalement.

\- Si tu sais projeter tes pensées dans la tête des gens, tu sais forcément lire leurs pensées. Donc : as-tu lu les miennes ?

* * *

Est-ce que ce type faisait aussi détecteur de mensonges, en plus du reste ? Sans savoir si c'était dans ses attributions, Kat opta sagement pour une demi-vérité, histoire d'atténuer le choc.

\- OK, j'ai peut-être écouté ce que tu pensais quand on s'est rencontrés, juste pour voir si tu étais sous emprise ou pas. Si j'essaie d'échapper à un connard, c'est pas pour tomber entre les mains d'Hydra, hein.

Le grand brun la scruta de ses magnif… (baffe mentale) hrm, de ses yeux bleu-vert, puis décida qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- Bon, tant que tu restes loin de mes souvenirs… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il comme s'ils planifiaient un pique-nique.

\- Je propose de quitter le pays. Il sait que je suis en Roumanie maintenant et en plus il a des mutants sous la main. Il est temps de dégager d'ici, et vite.

\- Très bien. Quand même, j'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de surhommes dans la nature.

\- J'ai bien une théorie, suggéra Kat. Je sais que Wanda Maximoff est devenue Scarlet Witch à cause de la Pierre de l'Esprit, donc il est tout à fait possible que les personnes exposées à toutes les Pierres pendant l'Eclipse aient été… irradiées ? Je veux dire, ça m'est bien arrivé, à moi.

\- Tu as été Eclipsée aussi ? demanda Bucky avec ce qui ressemblait à du regret.

\- Ouaip, je suis née en 1990 mais je n'ai que 28 ans, bientôt 29. On est deux à avoir perdu cinq ans de nos vies, mon gars ! Je suis prête à parier que ces nouveaux mutants ont tous été Eclipsés, ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs.

\- Mouais… Bon, commençons par sortir du pays, on réfléchira à une solution quand on sera en sécurité, décréta le Soldat.

Kat partit d'un bon pas, puis tiqua et se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

\- Attends… tu veux toujours m'aider ? Après que je t'aie laissé en plan ? Ok, l'autre connard sait que tu m'aides et va sûrement s'en prendre à toi aussi, mais quand même…

\- He bien, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui se passait, donc j'ai très envie de savoir. Ensuite, j'essaie de devenir autre chose que… _ça_.

Bucky montra son bras métallique et Kat se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Alors si aider une fille harcelée par un enfoiré me permet de me racheter, qu'il en soit ainsi. En plus, sans moi tu es morte, reprit Bucky avec une touche d'arrogance.

\- C'est dingue, comment ai-je pu survivre sans toi toutes ces années ? persifla Katharina. Tu risques d'être pris pour cible par un télépathe qui contrôle les gens, ça ira ?

\- C'est une raison supplémentaire pour me bouger les fesses, parce que s'il transforme le monde entier en pantins pour te trouver, je serai compris dans le lot. Je préfère me battre pour éviter ça plutôt que d'attendre tranquillement devant ma télévision. Je ne ferai plus de mal à quelqu'un parce qu'on me l'a ordonné. Plus jamais.

Katharina eut du mal à se retenir de soupirer de soulagement. Avoir un allié la soulageait d'un poids énorme et lui rendait confiance en l'avenir. C'était tellement rare en ce moment !

\- Très bien. C'est ainsi que débutent les aventures de l'ex-assassin russo-germano-américain et de son acolyte la sans-abri télépathe. Youpie ! J'espère qu'on aura droit à un film. Ou à une série.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Caméo : fait._

_Brisage de quatrième mur : fait._

_Je l'aime bien, ce Deadpool._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D N'hésitez pas à commenter, théoriser, etc. ! J'adore les théories !_


	4. Un homme et sa caisse

_Bouh ! :D Bonsoir ^^ Voici la suite des mésaventures de Kat et Bucky, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires en fin de chapitre !_

_Merci à __**Destrange **__pour son commentaire, c'est grâce à lui s'il y a une suite :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un homme et sa caisse**

Bucky était juste passé chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires, puis il avait tendu un casque à Kat avec un coup d'œil qui n'admettait pas de commentaire. C'est donc après une remarque caustique que la jeune femme avait fini par enfoncer l'accessoire sur son crâne pour ensuite monter à l'arrière de la moto de Bucky. Malheureusement pour elle, le Soldat n'avait pas voulu qu'elle conduise.

\- Alors, où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en s'appuyant sur le dos de Bucky pendant qu'il vérifiait son niveau de carburant.

\- Tu as déjà été en Asie ? lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Heu, t'es sérieux ? Tu vas nous emmener en Asie avec cette… bicyclette ?

\- Reste polie avec ma moto s'il te plaît, répondit-il, faussement outré, en mettant le contact.

Ils roulèrent environ une heure jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville et Bucky fit plusieurs détours au cas où avant de s'arrêter dans un petit patelin paumé.

\- Hé ben, j'ignorais que la frontière était aussi proche, ironisa Kat en ôtant son casque.

Le grand brun lui envoya une œillade fatiguée et se demanda s'il devait lui dire qu'elle était toute décoiffée. Il tira sa moto jusqu'à un hangar en piètre état et tapota un code sur un boîtier pour couper l'alarme après y être entré. Il appuya son véhicule contre un mur et tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière se fit dans ce que Kat considérait déjà comme un débarras géant et elle siffla en voyant la couche de poussière qui couvrait chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

\- Amène la moto par ici, ordonna Bucky en attrapant le coin d'une bâche caca d'oie pour la tirer vers lui et révéler…

\- C'est un… avion ?

\- Mieux, un quinjet, courtoisie des Avengers, claironna Bucky avec un sourire éblouissant tout en posant une main affectueuse sur la carlingue rutilante de sa machine chérie.

Katharina le fixa, puis passa au quinjet, puis revint sur lui, incertaine.

\- T'es sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu sais piloter ce machin ?

\- Evidemment, se rengorgea l'Américain bodybuildé. Je sais conduire tout ce qui roule, flotte ou vole. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'étais juste bon pour la baston ?

Kat ouvrit de grands yeux et leva la main droite pour prendre sa pose préférée, à savoir la "meuf de base pleine de maquillage".

\- Ooooh, pardon Monsieur, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu avais une relation exclusive avec ta ferraille, parce que Môssieur ne peut pas se contenter d'une voiture ! articula-t-elle avec exagération.

Ce faisant, elle faillit lâcher la moto et se la prendre sur le pied, mais elle parvint à la stabiliser juste avant l'accident. Elle fit les gros yeux à son allié, occupé à ouvrir l'arrière de l'habitacle, et fit rouler le deux-roues jusqu'à lui. Bucky récupéra son véhicule et lui fit franchir la rampe d'accès du quinjet. Puis il s'accroupit pour regarder Katharina, qui se tâtait toujours pour savoir si elle allait le suivre.

\- Bon, tu viens ? On n'a pas toute l'année devant nous, je te rappelle.

\- Il va falloir que tu me prouves que cette ruine est solide, d'abord. Je n'ai pas tenu un an dans la rue pour crever bêtement parce que le sol s'est désagrégé sous mes pieds.

Bucky la fixa, blasé, puis donna un grand coup de poing dans le métal sous ses pieds. Avec son bras gauche. Il y eut un bruit de cloche, mais contrairement aux oreilles de Kat, toute la structure resta bien en place.

\- Allez, bouge tes fesses et monte dans ce quinjet, faut qu'on bouge.

Kat râla pour la forme mais finit par s'exécuter en voyant Bucky se mettre au poste de pilotage. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil voisin et, du coin de l'œil, observa son désormais garde du corps appuyer sur des boutons et pousser des leviers comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce qui était peut-être bien le cas, après tout.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait pour sortir l'appareil du hangar sans arracher une cloison et ne se détendit qu'une fois à une altitude confortable.

\- Bon, il s'appelle comment, ton salopard ? finit-il par demander après avoir orienté le quinjet désuet vers l'Est.

Il remarqua que Kat hésitait un peu avant de répondre et mit ça sur le compte de sa paranoïa. Après un an sans parler à quelqu'un, ça devait être dur pour elle de mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, après tout…

\- Austin Simmons. Il vit à Los Angeles et dirige une compagnie pétrolière assez puissante. Il est bourré de fric et n'en touche pas une de la journée, donc.

\- A part envoûter les gens pour en faire des zombies, tu veux dire ?

\- Heu, ouais, voilà.

\- Donc en plus de ses super-pouvoirs, il a une horde de gardes du corps et de vigiles pour le défendre. Super, j'avais justement besoin de faire du sport.

Kat baissa les yeux sur les biceps de Bucky, qui faisaient à peu près l'épaisseur de ses cuisses, mais préféra ne pas relever. De quel droit était-il aussi musclé, déjà ? Elle avait l'impression d'être une porcelaine à côté d'une boule de bowling !

\- Je sais que je suis grand, séduisant et bien foutu, mais si tu continues à me mater comme ça je vais finir par rougir, laissa tomber Bucky au bout d'un long moment assez gênant.

\- Je… et puis merde, va chier Barnes ! s'offusqua Kat avant de s'enfuir à l'arrière de la machine pour dormir un peu.

Bucky étouffa un ricanement et retourna à son pilotage.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrirent enfin dans un aérodrome reculé au Japon. Quelques hommes vinrent les accoster avec de grands gestes énervés, mais Bucky les calma avec quelques paroles et une mention pas très discrète aux Avengers. Les agents les saluèrent alors poliment et les escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie de l'aérodrome tandis que l'un d'entre eux garait le quinjet sous l'œil attentif de son propriétaire.

\- J'ignorais que tu parlais Japonais, lui glissa Kat en toute discrétion. En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as dit, mais ils nous traitent comme des VIP.

\- Je leur ai dit que nous étions des émissaires des Avengers en repérage. Logiquement, ce n'est pas faux, puisque Hawkeye va bientôt venir passer ses vacances ici avec toute sa famille. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a massacré des dizaines de yakuza.

\- Ah. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient fans. Sans parler de l'affaire Thanos, sur ce coup-là, je crois que le monde entier vous en doit une…

Kat laissa Bucky s'informer au sujet des hôtels les plus proches et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Tout le monde les regardait et ça la rendait mal à l'aise, sauf que personne ne lui sauta dessus en hurlant. La politesse légendaire des Japonais allait-elle les empêcher d'attaquer ? Elle en doutait, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

\- Bon, il y a un motel pas loin ou un hôtel un poil plus luxueux en ville, c'est au choix, annonça Bucky en revenant vers elle.

\- Hm, tu as de l'argent ?

\- Assez pour avoir l'air riche en Suisse, ne me demande pas d'où je le tiens.

\- T'as raison, je préfère ne pas savoir. Allons à l'hôtel, le luxe me manque !

\- Très bien. En attendant, enfile ça, je vais chercher la moto.

Le grand brun lui laissa tomber un masque chirurgical dans les mains et s'en alla vers le hangar pour récupérer sa chère bicyclette. Kat plaça le masque sur son visage tout en se disant que ça ne servirait à rien, mais en voyant quelques indigènes avec le même look, elle comprit. Tout le monde portait ça en ville, donc personne n'allait la soupçonner d'être… elle-même.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle se rendit aux toilettes et sortit un couteau de son sac à dos.

* * *

\- Où étais-tu ?! lui lança Bucky dès qu'elle revint dans le hall d'entrée.

\- J'ai décidé de reprendre mon look en mains, déclara-t-elle en tournant la tête pour lui montrer sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, qui l'avait débarrassée de ses pointes colorées.

Elle s'attendait à des compliments, mais il lui renvoya un regard vide et l'entraîna vers la moto, qui attendait à l'avant de l'aérodrome.

\- Tch, les mecs, j'vous jure !

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'agglomération voisine et Bucky se gara devant un petit hôtel de deux étages qui ne payait pas de mine. Kat descendit de la moto et s'étira, encore courbatue de sa sieste dans le quinjet.

\- He bien je suis vannée, déclara-t-elle avant de bailler largement.

\- C'est pas une raison pour me montrer tes amygdales, merci, grogna le grand brun en la poussant vers la réception.

Il grimaça en entendant les chaussures de la jeune femme couiner sur le sol et finit par la lâcher pour aller parler au standardiste. Comme il n'avait pas prévenu avant de s'écarter, Kat faillit s'aplatir sur le dos et se redressa avec un peu trop d'élan, vexée.

Comme elle commençait à avoir chaud avec son masque, elle le retira et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche pour la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient en ville. Après tout, elle n'en avait pas besoin en intérieur.

\- Deuxième étage, l'informa Bucky en faisant tourner une clé entre ses doigts. Et j'ai déjà commandé le room service, ce soir, c'est sushi.

\- Cool, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé, approuva Katharina.

Elle réfléchit deux secondes, puis ajouta :

\- En fait c'est le cas. Beuh.

* * *

Ils mangèrent dans la chambre que Bucky avait payée et chacun mangea ses sushi sur son lit. L'ex-assassin avait insisté pour se mettre du côté de la fenêtre, dans l'espoir que ça empêcherait d'éventuels voisins ou snipers de voir Kat, qui fit une moue impressionnée.

Quand elle arrivait à passer une nuit dans un motel, elle était toujours tellement crevée qu'elle ne pensait même pas à vérifier les lieux avant d'y dormir. Voyager avec une machine à tuer avait ses bons côtés.

La jeune femme passa la soirée devant la télé pour rattraper les films qu'elle avait manqués et ne ronchonna qu'à peine quand Bucky passa devant l'écran pour aller se coucher, fatigué du voyage. Elle remarqua qu'il avait enfilé des vêtements de jour pour dormir et s'en inquiéta. Prudente, elle alla se doucher et mit ses vêtements de rechange, juste au cas où.

Elle se glissa dans son lit assez tard, et après un coup d'œil inquiet vers Bucky, qui semblait dormir à poings fermés, elle finit par retirer son jean, qui lui rentrait douloureusement dans la peau, et le rangea dans son sac à dos.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Et les rouvrit dix minutes plus tard.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à dormir, génial ! Pourtant elle aurait dû sombrer rapidement, avec le décalage horaire !

Kat soupira bruyamment, souhaitant à moitié que Bucky se réveille et l'aide à passer le temps au lieu de se retourner dans son lit. Mais bon, l'homme était mort de fatigue et elle n'était pas assez égoïste pour ça.

\- Hé merde, murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant sous ses couvertures pour se forcer à dormir, en vain.

Après deux heures d'ennui, Katharina envoya ses pensées fureter dans les environs et tomba sur un illuminé qui passait de la musique à fond à une heure du matin. Elle se retira immédiatement dans sa propre tête, mais elle avait l'impression que la musique discordante la suivait jusque dans sa chambre pour l'ennuyer. C'était juste une idée, elle en était consciente, mais elle pressa tout de même son oreiller sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Kat se réveilla en sursaut, percutée par sa propre main qui venait de lui tomber sur le nez. Elle soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour tomber sur une vision d'horreur.

Elle voyait la silhouette endormie de Bucky, et au-dessus de lui, se découpant sur la lumière tamisée des réverbères, une forme armée d'un couteau de cuisine se dressait, menaçante, au-dessus du Soldat de l'Hiver.

Kat voulut crier, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge à cause de l'adrénaline. Alors elle bondit de son lit et sauta sur l'agresseur qui, surpris, se mit à tituber dans la pièce, une Kat terrifiée sur le dos.

\- BUCKY ! hurla-t-elle finalement en griffant le visage du tueur.

Le grand brun se réveilla d'un coup et donna aussitôt un coup de poing sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, qui illumina bientôt toute la pièce, brûlant les yeux des deux ex-dormeurs. Bucky tira un revolver de sous son oreiller et mit l'assassin en joue à l'aveuglette. De son côté, Kat essayait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux et discerna le visage de son adversaire, qui essayait de se débarrasser d'elle en se cognant dans un mur. C'était un des employés de l'hôtel.

\- Bucky, ne tire pas, il est envoûté !

\- Kat, lâche-le ! ordonna immédiatement le soldat en lâchant son pistolet sur le matelas.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le côté et vit Bucky foncer sur le Japonais pour le plaquer au sol. L'homme assommé par le choc ne bougeait déjà plus. Katharina, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, s'immisça dans sa tête et en fouilla les moindres recoins à la recherche de la preuve de son asservissement. Elle finit par trouver un genre de pieuvre noire enroulée autour de l'esprit de sa victime comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Assure-toi qu'il reste endormi, demanda-t-elle à son allié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Il faut qu'on sache si d'autres tueurs sont à nos trousses !

\- J'essaie de le libérer, juste pour voir, fit-elle d'un ton absent, déjà absorbée par la tâche qui l'attendait.

Elle toucha la pieuvre avec ses propres pensées et vit avec effarement la créature s'attaquer à elle, comme attirée par sa présence. Kat paniqua et se secoua, envoyant la pieuvre heurter les pensées du jeune homme endormi. Le corps physique du Japonais eut un soubresaut et Bucky, mal à l'aise, jeta un œil à Kat, histoire de voir si tout allait bien.

Bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre directement à cette chose, mais si elle essayait dans l'autre sens ? Précautionneusement, la jeune femme s'empara des pensées de l'employé et en accéléra le cours, les rendant insupportables à regarder pour tout autre télépathe qu'elle. Peu à peu, les pseudopodes se soulevèrent, comme brûlés par des souvenirs et des impressions, puis toute la créature s'éleva dans la vision intérieure de Katharina.

\- Je te tiens ! lâcha-t-elle, triomphante.

Coupée de son hôte involontaire, la pieuvre gémit quand Kat referma son poing onirique autour d'elle pour la sortir de la tête du Japonais, puis finit par fondre, répandant une fumée noire et invisible dans l'air. Satisfaite, Kat se redressa et s'adressa à son allié :

\- Ça a marché ! Je peux contrer l'autre !

\- C'est génial, tu peux faire ça rapidement sur plusieurs personnes ? demanda Bucky, tendu comme un string.

\- Heu, je ne crois pas, non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'entends un groupe dans le couloir. Ils viennent ici.

\- Meeeerde !

Bucky se releva, abandonnant le Japonais sur la moquette, puis ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et y jeta leurs affaires. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une dizaine de Japonais entrèrent dans la chambre avec des armes diverses sûrement prises dans les cuisines.

\- Fais ton truc bruyant, vite ! cria Bucky en sautant par-dessus le lit de Kat pour attraper les premiers attaquants.

La brune se concentra pour produire un son perçant à cinq mètres à la ronde.

\- Et évite de me péter les tympans ! ajouta le soldat en enfonçant un de ses adversaires dans la porte de la salle de bain.

Kat ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de percevoir les pensées de Bucky et de les protéger, puis lança le son d'une corne de brume à plein volume. Elle rouvrit les paupières pour voir tout le monde tomber en se bouchant les oreilles, puis sentit qu'on la saisissait à bras-le-corps pour la tirer jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'était Bucky, heureusement, et il prit juste le temps de la caler sur son épaule en mode sac à patates avant de sauter dans la rue, deux étages plus bas.

Kat manqua de se couper la langue à cause de l'atterrissage et n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que Bucky ramassait déjà leurs affaires pour courir vers la moto. Elle le suivit et arriva à se poser sur le siège arrière une seconde avant qu'il ne démarre en trombe pour rallier l'aérodrome.

* * *

\- Merde ! explosa le grand brun en donnant un coup de pied dans la paroi intérieure du quinjet. Comment ce type a-t-il pu entrer sans que je l'entende ?!

\- Tu étais crevé, lui rappela Katharina.

\- Pas une excuse ! Et pourquoi me visait-il, déjà ?!

\- Parce que tu voyages avec moi et que tu l'empêches de m'atteindre, exposa Kat avec tout le calme dont elle était capable. Si tu meurs, c'est comme s'il avait gagné.

En fait il y avait sûrement une autre raison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'en parler. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bucky dans cet état.

\- Il faut qu'on décolle, suggéra la jeune femme, ramenant l'attention de son allié sur elle. Je veux dire… tu peux faire décoller ce machin, m'expliquer comment le garder en l'air et me laisser conduire ? Il faut vraiment que tu dormes, tu piges ?

Bucky se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Il s'installa au poste de pilotage et démarra le moteur.

\- Je veux bien que tu conduises, mais enfile un pantalon, d'abord.

Kat rougit et baissa les yeux sur sa personne. Effectivement, avec tout ça elle avait oublié que son jean la dérangeait, la veille au soir. Elle se hâta de le remettre, ravie que Bucky ait pensé à sauver son sac, et vint se placer sur le siège du copilote.

\- Quand on sera assez haut, il te suffira de garder le manche à balai à l'œil. Baisse-le en avant pour descendre, tire-le vers toi pour remonter, expliqua rapidement Bucky.

\- Ok, on va où ? Au Wakanda ? Tu es ami avec le Roi T'Challa, non ?

Bucky grimaça.

\- Le fait est qu'il est très occupé avec l'ouverture des frontières de son pays, en ce moment. En plus, je n'aimerais pas devoir affronter les Dora Milaje si elles se changent en "zombies". Je tiens trop à la vie pour ça.

\- Les quoi ?

\- La garde du Roi. Et puis j'ai un autre plan. On va vers le Nord-Ouest. Réveille-moi dans trois heures ou crie s'il y a un problème. Et si on nous tire dessus, tu as des mitrailleuses sur les deux flancs, appuie ici pour les armer et sers-toi de ce bouton pour tirer.

\- Heu, mais si on nous tire dessus, tu vas te réveiller… non ?

\- Bonne chance, conclut Bucky avec un sourire goguenard avant d'aller à l'arrière pour dormir.

\- Hééé ! Ne me laisse pas en plan, gros lâcheur !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Hey… vous savez quoi ? J'adore les reviews, ça me booste pour écrire, donc lâchez-vous ! \o/_


	5. Aventures sibériennes

_Bonjour à… bon, à Destrange, déjà. Et heu, bonjour à toi aussi, pauvre âme vagabonde tombée ici par erreur._

_(soupir) Bon, bah, bonne lecture ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Aventures sibériennes**

Après plusieurs destinations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres (Kat avait dû poser son veto quand Bucky avait proposé l'Amazonie), les deux voyageurs avaient fini par jeter l'éponge, fatigués d'être poursuivis dès qu'ils posaient le pied quelque part. Ils avaient ainsi visité en vitesse la Chine, l'Ecosse, l'Italie et même la Thaïlande sans jamais rien voir du paysage. Heureusement, Bucky avait ses entrées au Wakanda et s'était arrangé pour se ravitailler là-bas, sans quoi ils se seraient crashés comme deux idiots sur la Grande Muraille.

Ainsi, un beau matin, Bucky avait jeté l'éponge (littéralement, vu qu'ils faisaient une petite vaisselle au bord d'un ruisseau) et décrété que si l'humanité leur en voulait, ils avaient qu'à s'éloigner de toute civilisation pendant quelque temps.

\- Au point où on en est, je m'en fiche, avait répondu Kat. Tu vas rechercher l'éponge, maintenant ?

Bucky s'était donc levé en grommelant et avait récupéré quelques mètres en aval le carré en laine de verre qu'il avait pompeusement baptisée "éponge". Puis il avait allumé le moteur du quinjet et Kat avait dû rassembler la vaisselle propre en catastrophe pour remonter à bord juste avant qu'il ne décolle.

\- Pauvre type.

Un coup d'accélérateur la fit tomber et Bucky esquissa un sourire sadique en entendant un bruit de vaisselle brisée, vite suivi par les jurons de sa colocataire forcée.

* * *

\- Bordel, ça caille des fesses ici ! se plaignit Katharina en se réveillant, quelques heures plus tard. On est où ?! ajouta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux devant le paysage.

\- En Sibérie, répondit Bucky. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a une planque d'Hydra dans le coin.

Hébétée, Kat se dandina maladroitement jusqu'à lui et s'appuya sur une console pour éviter de tomber.

\- T'es sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il y a des Nazis dedans ?

\- Je les bute et on les enterre dans la neige. De toute façon, le temps qu'elle fonde…

\- Ah, ouais, ça m'aurait aussi étonnée que ta solution ne comporte pas d'exécution, marmonna Katharina en allant fouiller l'arrière du jet pour se dégoter une doudoune.

Evidemment, elle n'en trouva pas.

\- Autre question, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en revenant vers l'avant. Comment on va faire pour survivre là-dehors sans manteau de fourrure ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a de quoi se protéger du froid dans l'abri, t'inquiète.

\- Mouais. Il m'a l'air vachement bancal, ton plan.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux éviter de croiser un être humain par accident, c'est soit ici, soit en mer, soit dans le désert. Et je doute qu'Hydra ait installé des planques là-bas. Après je peux me tromper, hein, ironisa Bucky en posant l'appareil aussi doucement que possible entre deux bourrasques.

Ils s'enroulèrent tous les deux dans leur couverture attitrée des nuits où ils dormaient dans le jet, puis descendirent de la rampe. Kat se retrouva dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux et piailla en sentant l'eau froide imbiber son pantalon.

\- Petite nature, se moqua Bucky.

\- Oui bah excuse-moi, mais tout le monde ici n'a pas l'habitude d'être _cryogénisé !_

Bucky la regarda en biais, puis commença à dégager une bonne couche de neige de ce qui ressemblait à la porte d'une petite cabane en bois. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour ouvrir la porte, et Kat ne rata pas cette occasion d'ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre.

\- Mais quel est le con qui s'est dit "Tiens, et si j'allais vivre en Sibérie ? Je pourrais cultiver des carottes et mourir de froid dans une _putain_ de _congère_ !" ? Tu m'étonnes que ce soit une planque de Nazis, ils n'avaient pas toutes leurs frites dans le même paquet, ouais ! Pas étonnant qu'ils aient perdu la guerre ! En plus, je parie qu'il n'y a même pas de chauffage là-dedans !

Bucky soupira, excédé, puis lui balança une poignée de neige au visage.

\- Mais BORDEL ! s'indigna Kat en crachant partout. C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Ferme-la ! s'emporta Bucky sans même se retourner. Tes commentaires à la con ne m'aideront pas à ouvrir cette foutue porte alors, pitié, ferme-la ! Moi aussi je me les gèle, d'accord ?!

Kat ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis regarda ailleurs en faisant la moue.

\- C'est bon, c'est ouvert, fit Bucky au bout d'un moment de silence bienvenu.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la porte qui se décrocha de ses gonds sous leurs yeux ébahis. Après un instant de surprise, Kat se mit à se bidonner en pointant du doigt son allié, qui tenait toujours la poignée du panneau à la main.

\- Mon Dieu, si tu voyais ta _tête_ !

* * *

Finalement, Bucky ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait bien d'une planque souterraine d'Hydra camouflée en cabane moisie. Il y avait d'ailleurs une trappe sous le tapis du salon qui donnait sur un genre de bunker comportant des rayons entiers de boîtes de conserve diverses et variées et plusieurs cuves remplies d'eau douce. Les douches étaient fonctionnelles, même si l'eau était froide, et l'électricité fonctionnait grâce à un groupe électrogène que Bucky se hâta de mettre en marche. Kat avait précautionneusement remis la porte en place et l'avait calée avec un divan massif sur lequel elle s'était aussitôt vautrée parce qu'il "avait l'air confortable".

\- Et pas de Nazi en vue, youhouuuu !

\- Il y a de quoi tenir un siège là en bas, ajouta Bucky. Et on est suffisamment loin du reste du monde pour ne pas être forcés de partir dans l'immédiat. Je propose donc qu'on en profite pour se reposer et préparer un plan.

\- Chef, oui chef !

* * *

Bucky venait juste de terminer l'inventaire de leurs vivres et en sélectionna une partie pour le repas du soir. Il alla poser le tout en cuisine et prit le temps de tout visiter, d'une part pour trouver de potentiels intrus, mais aussi et surtout pour localiser les chambres. Il finit par trouver plusieurs dortoirs garnis de couchettes placées en rang d'oignon et, comme ils n'était que deux, empila plusieurs matelas sur deux des couchettes pour éviter l'inconfort des paillasses militaires.

Maintenant qu'il y avait du chauffage, de la lumière et de la nourriture à portée de main, l'abri souterrain avait presque l'air accueillant. Si leur futur et hypothétique plan échouait, ils auraient même la possibilité de se replier dans cette forteresse.

Bucky réalisa soudain une chose. Il venait de traverser le bunker en long, en large et en travers, mais Kat n'était nulle part.

Inquiet, il tira son revolver de son holster et se dirigea vers l'échelle qui menait à la surface. Juste sous la trappe, il entendit un bruit incongru qui le mit davantage sur ses gardes et il finit par pousser le panneau de toutes ses forces.

Il fallut quelque temps au soldat pour comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et quand il y parvint, il en lâcha son flingue, qui atterrit sur le tapis avec un bruit mat.

Katharina était là, devant un feu de cheminée qu'elle avait allumé elle-même et faisait paisiblement trempette dans une baignoire pleine d'eau brûlante !

La jeune femme ne parut pas s'émouvoir de sa réaction en se pencha vers le bord du bassin en bois pour lui adresser un sourire narquois. Heureusement, seuls ses épaules et ses genoux dépassaient de l'épaisse couche de bulles.

\- Si tu voulais me voir toute nue, il suffisait de demander tu sais !

La part la plus innocente de Bucky aurait bien aimé se retourner, mais son côté dragueur des années 40' se réveilla après quatre-vingt ans de sommeil forcé. C'est donc déchiré entre ces deux aspects de sa personnalité que Bucky resta figé au milieu du salon, choqué à vie.

Il retrouva pourtant rapidement ses esprits et se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé.

\- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de faire ça dans la salle de bain ?!

\- Mais il n'y avait pas de chauffage, se justifia Kat en battant des cils d'un air ingénu.

\- Et d'où vient cette eau chaude ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite, plus ou moins convaincu par son excuse.

\- He bien, j'ai trouvé des marmites et une bouilloire dans la cuisine. Ça m'a pris du temps pour remplir la baignoire, mais j'y suis arrivée !

\- Heu, super. Je vais te laisser hein…

\- Ok, mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en bas, vérifier une énième fois qu'on est bien seuls et qu'il y a de quoi manger ? s'impatienta Katharina en essorant ses cheveux.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut, exposa Bucky avec un calme qui le surprit.

\- On a dit qu'on venait ici pour se reposer, contra Kat. Et là tu ne te reposes pas, tu te remets à stresser comme à chaque fois qu'on a atterri dans un hôtel miteux ! A ce rythme, tu vas chopper un ulcère à l'estomac, c'est moi qui te le dis !

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse, à part stresser ? D'ailleurs, tu prends ça beaucoup trop légèrement !

\- Tu pourrais rester là et me tenir compagnie, ça fait des jours qu'on n'a pas eu une conversation normale ! Et si je stressais autant que toi, le quinjet aurait implosé depuis longtemps sous la pression ! répliqua Katharina tout en luttant contre l'envie de se lever pour appuyer son propos.

Déjà que Bucky avait l'air de frôler l'apoplexie, le pauvre.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver resta planté au milieu du salon pendant dix bonnes secondes, puis finit par aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'affala sur les coussins et posa les deux bras sur le dossier, qui gémit sous son poids. De toute évidence, le grand méchant soldat essayait d'avoir l'air détendu.

\- Et de quoi Sa Majesté veut-elle parler ? lâcha-t-il âprement.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, parle-moi de… de ta jeunesse ? Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps, mais fais un effort…

Bucky lui renvoya encore cette tête blasée qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis leur rencontre et lui montra son doigt du milieu.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la Guerre, sale profiteuse.

\- Mais tu te souviens de ton ami Steve Rogers, non ? D'avant qu'il ne devienne Captain America ?

\- Encore et toujours Steve, tu es une de ses fans ou quoi ?

\- Ben, je ne peux pas vraiment te demander des infos sur la belle et badass Peggy Carter non plus, vu que tu ne l'as vue qu'une seule fois et qu'elle t'a totalement ignoré, souffla Kat en admirant sa manucure complètement anarchique.

\- Super, une humiliation de plus, j'avais besoin qu'on me la rappelle, celle-là !

\- Bon, mais de quoi te souviens-tu exactement, alors ?

Le regard clair de Bucky se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

\- C'est assez confus. Je vois des scènes comme si j'étais au cinéma, mais j'ai du mal à savoir quand ça s'est passé et pourquoi, avec qui… comme si ma vie était dans le désordre.

\- Mais tu te souviens que tu étais ami avec Steve, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vaguement, il m'arrive de me souvenir d'une soirée dans un bar, ou de la fois où on a été dans un parc d'attractions à deux, mais je ne me souviens plus de quand on s'est rencontrés, ni des circonstances de notre rencontre. Je me souviens par contre assez bien de ma chute du train, en 1944.

\- Quand j'ai entendu parler de ça la première fois, je me suis demandé pourquoi Captain America n'était pas retourné chercher ton soi-disant cadavre, lâcha Katharina sans réfléchir. Ça t'aurait évité de finir entre les mains d'Arnim Zola, pourtant.

\- Il était occupé à empêcher Hydra d'éradiquer les USA de la surface de la Terre, répondit Bucky avant de se figer. Attends. Comment peux-tu savoir ce que Zola m'a fait ? Cette info ne se trouvait pas dans les fichiers d'Hydra qui ont fuité sur Internet !

Kat s'enfonça inconsciemment dans son bain.

\- Heu, tu parles quand tu dors ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, Kat ! Je sais que tu mens ! s'emporta Bucky en s'arrachant à son divan pour s'approcher de Kat, menaçant.

\- Heu, j'ai entendu parler de lui…

\- Katharina Duka, tu vas arrêter de m'inventer des conneries _tout de suite_, gronda le grand brun, la main sur l'étui de son couteau.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ce dernier geste et réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de faire des blagues. Elle s'accrocha au bord de sa baignoire et évita de croiser le regard de son ami.

\- Je… j'ai vu tes souvenirs, finit-elle par avouer d'une toute petite voix.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu n'étais pas cinglé ! se défendit-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas les regarder ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de mes pensées ! lui reprocha le grand brun, hors de lui.

\- Je l'ai fait juste après qu'on se soit rencontrés, tu ne savais même pas que j'étais télépathe ! Et je voulais être sûre que je pouvais te faire confiance !

\- C'est _privé_ ! cracha Bucky en se détournant, dégoûté. Tu sais qu'on a joué avec mes souvenirs, avec mes pensées, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu… t'amuses à ça ?!

\- Si tu crois que ça m'a amusée, de voir tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Si tu crois que j'ai aimé la torture, la glace et tout le reste ! s'écria Katharina, bouleversée.

Il la considéra une seconde, puis comprit.

\- C'était ça, ta chute du canapé. Ce que tu as vu t'a tellement dégoûtée que tu es tombée dans les vapes.

\- Tu veux des excuses ? Très bien, je suis désolée de m'être invitée dans ta tête, mais tu sais autant que moi que tu aurais fait la même chose, dans ces conditions. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tes souvenirs me dégoûtaient. Ils sont atroces, c'est vrai, mais rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute !

La mâchoire du soldat se contracta et il la dévisagea avec amertume.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça après m'avoir vu tuer tous ces gens… ?

Kat leva les yeux au ciel, irritée.

\- Je t'en prie, Buck, je connais la manipulation mentale, les lavages de cerveau et tout ce bordel. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ces sales types t'ont fait faire.

\- Mais je l'ai fait ! Je me souviens de chaque meurtre que j'ai commis…

\- Le fait que tu les regrettes tous prouve que tu n'es pas un fichu monstre, espèce de crétin ! Alors arrête de jouer les victimes ou je sors de ce bain et je… trouverai un moyen de t'empêcher de dire des conneries !

Bucky alla se rasseoir dans le canapé, las et désespéré. Il la fixa sombrement tandis qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

\- Personne ne devrait voir ces souvenirs, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour me protéger, que je voulais t'en empêcher, c'était pour ne pas que tu aies à voir… ça.

Katharina fit mine de se lever et Bucky, gentleman, ferma les yeux, histoire d'éviter de se prendre une bûche au visage. Il l'entendit vaguement se sécher, puis s'habiller.

\- C'est bon, tu peux regarder, dit-elle d'une voix grave en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du divan.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois un mec correct, fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux pour en ôter un maximum d'eau.

\- Si on ne peut plus avoir confiance en l'éducation du début du siècle dernier, sur qui peut-on compter ? dit-elle avec fatalisme en rassemblant ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche.

Ils se regardèrent, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre, puis Kat se détourna de lui pour jouer avec un trou dans son jean. Bucky n'était pas un spécialiste de la mode féminine, mais ce trou ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coup de couteau. Et en dessous, la peau était traversée par une cicatrice ancienne et grossière, preuve que la blessure s'était mal refermée.

Kat s'aperçut qu'il matait ouvertement sa cuisse et leva un index vengeur juste sous le nez de son ami.

\- Je te défends d'avoir de la compassion pour moi ! Tout ce qui m'arrive est entièrement ma faute !

\- Heu, je doute que tu t'envoies toi-même des zombies pour te faire taper dessus, rétorqua Bucky, perplexe.

\- He bien c'est tout comme. Comme quoi le monstre n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant le genou avec un sourire maladroit.

Bucky fronça les sourcils et Kat, vaincue, soupira, embarrassée.

\- Booooon, on dirait que l'heure est à la sincérité !

\- Attends, c'est toi, la responsable de toute cette merde ?!

\- D'une certaine façon ? répondit Katharina dans une tentative vaine de faire de l'humour.

Le grand brun rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir à décoller la peinture des murs. Il la fixa, mortellement sérieux.

\- Bon, on va faire un deal. A partir de maintenant, on ne dit que la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

\- Okay, couina Katharina en se ratatinant sur son coussin, mal à l'aise.

\- Juste une chose : est-ce que je vais être tenté de te tuer à la fin de tes explications ?

\- Heu, c'est probable, mais j'aimerais mieux pas.

\- D'accord, je vais donc essayer de garder l'esprit… ouvert mais pas trop.

\- Super, grommela Kat. Alors, tout a commencé après mon retour de l'Eclipse…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Hihihi, avoir un seul lecteur ne m'empêche pas de créer le suspense :D (sinon, qui ferais-je chier ?)_

_Une ch'tite review pour la gentille Lilisu siouplaît ?_


	6. Le temps de la Vagabonde

_Bonsoiiiir mes chers deux lecteurs ! Je pensais poster plus tôt, mais ce chapitre a été ralenti par : ma voisine, les tâches ménagères, la bouffe, l'épluchage des patates, encore la bouffe, la fabrication d'un pain et la vaisselle. Beuh._

_Bref, bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien ! \o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le temps de la Vagabonde**

\- Tout a commencé après mon retour de l'Eclipse, commença Katharina en se rencognant dans le canapé, bien décidée à ne pas regarder Bucky jusqu'à la fin de son récit.

Ce dernier essayait d'avoir l'air détendu, mais il sentait venir la déclaration percutante et ne parvenait pas à relâcher ses muscles. Si ça durait trop longtemps, il était quasiment certain d'avoir des crampes.

\- Pour commencer, tout le monde était super content, il y a eu des embrassades, on a même fait une petite fête avec mes parents et quelques amis, mais le lendemain matin, j'ai commencé à entendre des voix. Je pensais que la télé était restée allumée, puis j'ai appris quelque temps plus tard que c'était mon voisin qui rêvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte de ce qui se passait : j'étais devenue télépathe pendant mes cinq ans d'absence.

Kat sourit d'un air absent, repensant sûrement aux premiers jours qui avaient suivi son retour.

\- Au début j'avais peur, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais devenue comme… une apprentie Avenger, ou un truc du genre. Un peu comme Scarlet Witch, la télékinésie en moins. Quand j'ai réussi à le contrôler suffisamment pour me tenir loin de la tête des autres, je suis retournée voir ma famille, c'est-à-dire ma mère, mon père… et mon frère.

\- J'ignorais totalement que tu en avais un, lâcha Bucky, étonné.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé, se rembrunit Katharina avant de poursuivre. Bref, je leur ai expliqué ce qui m'arrivait et mes parents ont immédiatement cherché à me rassurer, à me dire que ce n'était pas grave et que ça ne changeait rien à qui j'étais. Puis mon frère nous a appris que lui aussi avait… muté pendant l'Eclipse. Il était donc capable d'entrer dans la tête des gens pendant la nuit, tout comme je le faisais pendant le jour.

\- Mais alors, ces histoires avec Simmons, c'était du flan ? Le pouvoir est monté à la tête de ton frère et il a décidé de faire du monde entier sa petite armée de pantins ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ta faute…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est déjà compliqué à expliquer, donc ne m'interromps pas ! rétorqua Kat, agacée. Mon grand frère était gentil comme tout, il n'aurait jamais fait ça de lui-même !

\- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit, continue.

\- Bon, fit sèchement Kat en lui jetant un de ses habituels regards noirs. Bref, nous avions tous les deux des pouvoirs, et complémentaires qui plus est. Plus le temps passait, plus nous découvrions de nouvelles applications à nos dons, tout en tâchant de les garder secrets pour le reste du monde. Nous voulions devenir des super-héros, nous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Mon frère nous avait déjà trouvé des pseudos et voulait qu'on se crée des costumes, mais au final, on ne l'a jamais fait. Je devais retourner au boulot et lui aussi, après tout.

La jeune femme soupira, s'étira et s'avachit dans le canapé. Bucky réalisa vite qu'ils arrivaient à la partie moins marrante du récit et prit sur lui de la fermer.

\- J'étais journaliste avant l'Eclipse et je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant, donc j'ai supplié mon employeur de me reprendre et il m'a demandé d'aller interviewer Austin Simmons, qui venait d'offrir des centaines de postes à des Eclipsés sans emploi. J'ai donc été voir ce Simmons, dont je connaissais déjà la réputation d'homme d'affaires, et l'interview s'est déroulée sans accroc. Je pense qu'il m'appréciait à ce moment-là, et il m'a proposé de prendre un café avec lui dans ses bureaux. C'est là que j'ai merdé. Je n'avais pas mes pouvoirs depuis longtemps et je ne les contrôlais pas assez, et là, je lisais les pensées de Simmons sans m'en rendre compte. Sauf que lui l'a remarqué quand je lui ai posé une question un peu trop indiscrète.

\- Et il a découvert que tu avais des pouvoirs, devina Bucky, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il commençait juste à comprendre le lien entre Simmons, le frère de Kat et son amie.

\- Oui, confirma Katharina. Je l'ai entendu dans sa tête, donc j'ai vite repris le contrôle, mais c'était trop tard. Son attitude n'a pas changé, il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté ou terrifié, et ça m'a fait du bien de voir qu'on ne me considérait pas comme un monstre… Il m'a fait le coup du "je compatis, parle-moi un peu de ce qui t'est arrivé", et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai tout raconté, je lui ai même parlé de mon frère dans la foulée.

\- Aïe, grimaça Bucky.

\- Ouais, "aïe", soupira la brune en se penchant en avant pour poser son menton dans ses mains. Il a dit qu'il serait très heureux de nous rencontrer tous les deux et il nous a invités à un cocktail organisé dans sa tour. Damjan - mon frère - était partagé quand je lui en ai parlé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde bizarrement et qu'on attire l'attention sur nous, mais il a fini par se laisser convaincre. Nous avons donc été à cette soirée et comme il y avait plein de gens célèbres parmi les invités, j'ai confié Damjan à Simmons et j'ai été parler à tout le monde, comme n'importe quelle journaliste l'aurait fait.

Quand je suis revenue vers eux, je les ai trouvés en pleine conversation. Il semblerait que Damjan ait parlé à Simmons de notre désir de devenir des super-héros, et Simmons lui a proposé de s'allier à lui pour, je cite "éradiquer le mal de cette planète".

\- En volant le libre-arbitre de sept milliards de personnes, je présume, grogna le soldat, voyant très bien où tout ça les menait.

\- Tout à fait. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas présenté les choses comme ça dès leur première rencontre, mais quand nous sommes partis, Damjan avait l'air surexcité. Il est resté mystérieux quand je lui ai posé des questions mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à fouiller ses pensées, et de toute façon il l'aurait senti. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il a passé tout son temps avec Simmons, d'après ce que ses amis m'ont dit. Deux semaines plus tard, il m'a invitée à sortir pour la soirée et j'ai accepté, juste par curiosité et aussi parce que mine de rien, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Quelque chose me déplaisait dans sa façon de regarder le reste du monde.

La voix de Kat était de plus en plus étranglée, comme si elle avait une boule dans la gorge, mais Bucky fit semblant de rien et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Il m'a conduite tout droit chez Simmons, et j'ai vraiment commencé à me sentir mal. Là ils m'ont parlé d'héroïsme, de paix mondiale, de nos pouvoirs si parfaits, si complémentaires… Damjan avait vraiment l'air de croire Simmons quand il déclamait ses discours sur "une Terre sans crime", mais ce que je voyais dans la tête de ce type était tout à fait différent. Il rêvait ni plus ni moins de réduire le monde entier en esclavage ! Le pire, c'est que des héros comme les Avengers n'auraient rien pu faire contre le contrôle mental, surtout que la prise de contrôle qu'il imaginait était insidieuse, discrète, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit à ses ordres. Quant aux résistants, hé bien, ils ne peuvent pas grand' chose face à sept milliards de soldats…

La voix de Kat partit dans les aigus tandis qu'elle continuait d'expliquer le plan de Simmons, qui venait juste de rejoindre la case des psychopathes dans la tête du soldat.

\- Son plan était parfait : il comptait se servir de Damjan pour contrôler la plupart des terriens et puis de mes pouvoirs pour vaincre les résistants, les potentiels super-héros qui tenteraient de le renverser et les hypothétiques envahisseurs venus d'autres mondes ! Et il avait déjà mon frère sous sa botte ! J'ai essayé… j'ai vraiment essayé de convaincre Damjan que Simmons n'était pas un héros, qu'il ne cherchait qu'à asservir le monde, mais soit il ne m'écoutait pas, soit il s'en fichait. Il m'a dit que je finirais par comprendre, et que je me sentirais bête d'avoir refusé l'offre de Simmons, mais moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était récupérer mon frère et le traîner loin de ce sale type. Je me suis servie de mes pouvoirs sur Simmons, mais Damjan le protégeait !

A ce point de l'histoire, Kat fondit en larmes, désespérée. Bucky hésita, embarrassé, puis finit par lui tapoter l'épaule pour essayer de la consoler, sans réel succès.

\- Après ça je me suis enfuie. Je suis retournée chez nos parents, mais Damjan les avait déjà sous sa coupe. Nos propres parents… Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai dormi quelques heures, puis j'ai senti mon frère qui essayait de s'en prendre à moi dans mon sommeil. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, j'ai pris des affaires et j'ai quitté la ville. Puis j'ai voyagé sans arrêt jusqu'en Europe dans l'espoir qu'il ne me trouve pas, j'ai perdu mes bagages au cours d'une attaque et à force de passer d'un pays à l'autre, je n'ai plus d'argent. Et me voilà, un an plus tard, en train de tout raconter à mon ami l'ex-assassin !

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes avec ses manches. Bucky, gentleman, lui fila un mouchoir, l'air de rien.

\- Donc… on a non pas un mais deux ennemis, lâcha-t-il platement.

\- Merci Bucky, j'avais tellement besoin que tu me sortes un truc bien évident ! gémit Kat d'une voix assourdie par son propre bras. Tu me remontes le moral, c'est un truc de dingue !

\- Ooooh ça va hein, je vois l'aspect pratique des choses avant tout. …Et j'ai jamais été doué pour consoler les gens, d'abord. Je ne vais pas commencer à te dire "ça va aller", d'une part parce que c'est cliché et ensuite parce que c'est faux. Je veux dire… ça complique un peu les choses, cette histoire avec ton frère.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? demanda Kat en tâtant son nez tout rouge.

\- Parce que tu avais peur que je ne décide de foncer voir Simmons et de tuer ton frère dans la manœuvre. Donc, non, je ne t'en veux pas. Donc… tu veux encore essayer de le raisonner pendant que j'irai régler son compte à Simmons ?

\- Dans le meilleur des cas, oui. Mais si les circonstances m'en empêchent… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de ramener mon frère à la raison.

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire s'il est trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'aider ?

\- S'il le faut, j'utiliserai mon pouvoir sur lui.

\- Et s'il est trop fort pour toi ? Il a déjà enrôlé une bonne partie de l'humanité, après tout.

\- Hé bien je… je ne sais pas, répondit Kat d'une toute petite voix. Même si on ne fait que le livrer à la police, il peut très bien manœuvrer les gens depuis sa cellule, s'évader et rassembler tous ses pantins pour se faire une armée. Mais je ne sais pas si je saurai le… le tuer. C'est mon frère, merde !

Bucky grimaça.

\- Si je peux me permettre, c'est quand même ton Damjan qui t'a envoyé tous ces salopards qui ne se sont pas privés pour te taper dessus. Je pense qu'il est passé à l'étape où il se fiche de ton état physique. Sans parler du mental, d'ailleurs. Même s'il est convaincu d'agir pour le bien de l'humanité, rien ne justifie de traiter sa sœur ainsi, rien. On lui a peut-être lavé le cerveau, mais vois-tu, j'en doute.

Kat renifla, encore plus sombre qu'avant.

\- Ouais, t'as peut-être raison… Malgré tout, promets-moi que tu me laisseras une chance de lui parler, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te laisserai autant de temps que possible, promit Bucky, mais ne t'interpose pas entre lui et moi s'il fait mine d'attaquer. Je n'ai pas envie de tirer sur ma pote la SDF.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste et se leva d'un bond avec une bonne humeur feinte.

\- Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Bucky considéra sa montre, qui avait miraculeusement survécu au voyage et aux bastons.

\- Il se fait tard, il est temps que je prépare à manger. J'ai trouvé de quoi faire un genre de ragoût, tu n'as qu'à… visiter le bunker en attendant. Je t'appellerai.

\- Un "genre" de ragoût ? Hm, vu les maux de ventre que j'ai eus après ton dernier repas, je préfère m'en occuper. Sans vouloir te vexer hein, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil vexants.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as cuisiné un truc ? répliqua Bucky, piqué au vif. Je n'ai pas envie de manger du rat cru, merci bien.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais ce faisant, il entra la tête la première dans une toile d'araignée. Katharina s'esclaffa et le regarda souffler dans tous les sens pour se défaire des fils collants.

\- Voilàààà ! Tu n'as qu'à donner un coup de chiffon à cette vieille baraque pendant que je m'occupe de la bouffe ! décréta-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos.

Sur ces mots, elle dépassa son ami pour se rendre en cuisine, laissant le pauvre homme s'occuper de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée.

* * *

\- Ton ragoût était… correct, admit Bucky du bout des lèvres.

\- Aaaaaaah, que ça fait du bien de se faire péter la panse ! s'enthousiasma Kat en se tapotant l'estomac.

\- Tsss, tout le monde parle comme un paysan de nos jours ou bien quoi ?

\- Dixit le gars qui était dans l'armée. C'est toi qui es vieux, faut te mettre à la page !

\- Hé, il y a des choses qu'on faisait en 1940 et que vous, les petits nouveaux, vous seriez bien incapables de faire ! se défendit Bucky, irrité.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? Enregistrer un film qui passe à la télé ? Ah, non, pardon, ça n'existait pas encore.

\- La danse, pointa l'assassin calmement. Vous êtes nuls pour ça, il suffit d'aller en boîte pour le voir.

Kat réfléchit, puis opina du chef, admettant qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- Et donc tu danses bien ?

\- Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur danseur que moi, se vanta le grand brun, une main sur le cœur.

\- Evidemment, tous les autres sont morts de vieillesse. De toute manière, je veux des preuves.

Le soldat se leva de sa chaise, tripota son téléphone et mit en route une vieille chanson.

_(__Ecouter__ "It's been a long, long time" de Kitty Kallen (Avengers Endgame) __pour l'ambiance)_

Puis il se pencha vers Kat, une main en avant, avec un de ces sourires aguicheurs qu'il faisait quand il était jeune et insouciant. Joueuse, la jeune femme se leva à son tour et laissa son cavalier positionner ses mains où elles devaient être. Puis, sur cette musique vieillotte mais agréable, ils firent un slow entrecoupé d'écrasements de pieds et de grognements de douleur.

\- Désolée, fit Katharina. Je n'ai jamais su danser…

\- He bien, tu es là pour apprendre, non ?

\- Bah, si tu ne tiens pas à tes extrémités…

Ils tournèrent comme ça pendant quelque temps sans même réaliser que toute la playlist de grand-père de Bucky passait dans la toute petite cuisine qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée.

* * *

\- Hé ben j'ai super bien dormi cette nuit. Rien que de savoir que je squatte un repaire de néo-nazis, ça me rend toute chose, plaisanta Katharina le lendemain matin.

\- Mouais, fit Bucky. Bon, on a deux, trois choses à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Mais je pensais qu'on devait se reposer ! se plaignit Kat en faisant la moue.

\- Pendant qu'on se repose, ce… hrm, ton frère embrigade toujours plus de gens, donc il est grand temps de se bouger les fesses et d'agir.

\- Quoi, tu veux l'affronter maintenant ?

\- Non, on va s'entraîner. Tu vas essayer de me manipuler pendant que je t'attaque, et moi je vais tenter de te repousser, déclara le soldat en l'emmenant à l'extérieur.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais au moins, le blizzard s'était arrêté.

\- Heu, t'es sûr de toi là ?

\- Disons que juste pour cette fois, tu as le droit de chipoter mon cerveau. C'est un grand honneur que je te fais, alors t'as intérêt de t'investir.

\- Je parlais plutôt du fait de s'entraîner dehors dans le froid, mais bon, heureuse de savoir que tu es d'accord pour que je t'humilie avec mes superpouvoirs.

Sans prévenir, Bucky se retourna pour lui balancer un coup de poing sur le côté du crâne.

\- Mais aïe ! s'écria Kat, outrée. C'était pas la peine de me frapper ! J'ai l'oreille gauche qui sonne bizarre maintenant !

\- Pour ta gouverne, je t'ai à peine touchée. Ensuite, les gens préviennent rarement avant d'attaquer, donc… sois toujours prête, asséna Bucky, qui prenait décidément l'entraînement très au sérieux.

\- Oh oui, j'adore toujours être sur mes gardes comme un vétéran du Vietnam qui saute à la gorge de tous les gens qui l'accostent, franchement, je sens que je ne vais pas _du tout_ souffrir du stress, là, ironisa la jeune femme.

Elle se mit tout de même plus ou moins en garde et en fut bien contente, surtout quand Bucky lui fonça dessus comme un train de marchandises.

\- STOP ! hurla-t-elle en se concentrant.

Mais le soldat lui fonçait toujours dessus, aussi décida-telle de l'esquiver en sautant sur le côté. Bucky, qui s'y attendait, l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua dans la neige.

\- Aouf ! émit Kat en sentant l'air quitter ses poumons.

Bucky se retira et lui laissa le temps de se relever. Elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, peu habituée à se manger un Bucky motivé pour se battre dans la face.

Alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux un outil ou une arme dans le décor enneigé, elle vit quelque chose bouger à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. C'était grand, c'était blanc, et ça les regardait d'un air affamé.

\- Heu, je crois qu'on a de la visite, bredouilla-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers l'ours polaire qui leur arrivait dessus.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on m'a fait ce coup-là une douzaine de fois ? dit Bucky, sarcastique.

Il entendit quand même l'animal se déplacer et finit par se retourner prudemment avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il recula lentement jusqu'à Kat et la poussa vers la porte démolie de la cabane.

\- Va me chercher un flingue, je n'ai qu'un couteau sur moi, là, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Katharina se replia donc vers la maison et courut dans la cuisine pour trouver l'arsenal du grand brun. Comment arrivait-il à tout porter, bonne question. Elle exhuma un revolver du tas d'armes en tous genres et ressortit dans la neige, où Bucky s'adonnait à un duel de regards avec l'ours.

\- Bucky ! J'ai ton truc ! s'exclama-t-elle en ôtant le cran de sûreté pour lui faire gagner du temps.

Mal lui en prit, car un coup de feu partit tout seul et se perdit dans le paysage. Furax, Bucky se tourna vivement vers elle et la fusilla des yeux, comme si elle n'était pas déjà morte de honte. En plus, à cause de la surprise, elle avait laissé tomber l'arme dans la neige et acheva de l'enterrer sous la masse blanche dans sa précipitation pour le récupérer.

\- Génial, on va crever tous les deux comme des cons, lui apprit Bucky en se préparant à affronter l'ours à mains nues.

\- Désolééééée ! se lamenta Kat avant d'être frappée par une idée fulgurante. Attends, je vais essayer de m'en charger.

\- Tu parles de te faire un ours, là, exposa platement Bucky.

\- Et alors ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se concentra sur l'ours. Le mastodonte arrivait lentement, apparemment certain de pouvoir manger au moins un des deux humains qui empiétaient sur son territoire. Ou alors il avait peur de Bucky, ce qui était aussi compréhensible. Kat, stressée, préféra fermer les yeux, au grand désarroi de son allié.

Trois secondes plus tard, le plantigrade s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'eux et fixa la petite brune d'un air étonné, pour peu qu'un faciès d'ours puisse montrer des émotions. Le temps passa, puis Kat rouvrit les paupières et fit coucou à l'ours, qui fit demi-tour et s'éloigna avec un "peuh !" presque audible.

\- Bordel de merde, comment… ? lâcha Bucky en même temps que l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons sans le vouloir.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'on n'était pas comestibles et qu'on allait lui filer la nausée, expliqua brièvement la jeune femme. Oh, et c'est une madame ourse !

\- Simplement, hein… grommela Bucky en espérant que ses sueurs froides ne se verraient pas trop.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D_

_Un p'tit message pour la gentille Lilisu ? ^^_


	7. La fin des vacances

_Bonsoir le monde !_

_Voici le chapitre qui introduit la vraie "action" de la fanfiction, dès le prochain, Bucky passe à l'offensive ! _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La fin des vacances**

\- Qui aurait cru que des néo-nazis avaient _Anastasia_ en DVD ? commenta Kat le lendemain de leur altercation avec Madame Ourse.

\- Tu pourrais te concentrer un peu, s'il te plaît ? s'impatienta Bucky, assis en tailleur à un mètre d'elle.

\- Roooooh, si on ne peut plus rigoler !

\- On rigolera quand Simmons et ton frère seront hors d'état de nuire. Un peu de sérieux maintenant. Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire au calme, inutile d'essayer en plein combat.

Katharina fronça les sourcils et se concentra à fond. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que sa voix ne s'élève sans qu'elle remue les lèvres :

_Et subitement, tu es devenu un pro de la télépathie ?_

_Tu vois que ça marche !_ répondit Bucky sur le même mode. _Tu lis toutes mes pensées là ?_

_Seulement celles que tu penses intensément. Si tu te concentres sur des trucs compromettants, je risque de les entendre_, projeta Katharina avec un énorme sourire pervers.

\- Bien, au moins on n'aura pas besoin d'oreillettes, conclut Bucky en se frottant les mains, satisfait.

\- Ouais, mais si je suis distraite, je ne t'entendrai pas, c'est un peu unilatéral comme communication…

\- Mais c'est impossible à pirater, donc c'est mieux que rien, contra le soldat.

Katharina fit la moue et se coucha sur le dos pour observer le plafond.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas demander l'aide des Avengers ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Je te l'ai dit ; on ne peut pas savoir qui est manipulé et qui ne l'est pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont les premières cibles de ton frère, vu qu'ils représentent un danger pour lui. Donc, _niet_. Je suis sûr que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été envoûté, c'est parce qu'il ignore où je me trouve.

\- Ouais, mais plus le temps passe, plus il a de sbires, volontaires ou pas. Un jour ce sera ton tour et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir protéger ton esprit contre lui.

Depuis la veille au soir, Katharina s'entraînait à utiliser ses capacités sur Bucky et avait fini par planter des pièges anti-télépathes dans la tête de son ami. La technique fonctionnait, mais comportait deux inconvénients : Kat devait rester concentrée sur lui pour que la protection soit durable, ce qui s'avérait compliqué quand elle dormait. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester son bouclier contre un autre télépathe et ignorait s'il pouvait tenir longtemps.

Elle avait plus ou moins résolu le premier souci en méditant longuement avant de s'endormir, programmant son propre cerveau pour maintenir ses pièges en place pendant son sommeil, mais elle s'était rendu compte que son filet de sécurité ne tenait pas toute la nuit. Lorsque son sommeil s'alourdissait, les pièges faiblissaient pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin.

Quant au second écueil, Kat avait bien essayé de tester ses pièges en s'y attaquant elle-même, mais elle n'avait eu aucun mal à les contourner vu qu'elle les avait conçus. Il lui fallait une vraie attaque pour que les tests soient fiables, mais si cela arrivait, il serait trop tard pour rectifier le tir.

Donc, Bucky était relativement en sécurité entre cinq heures du matin et minuit, et il jugeait que c'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Bon, passons à la suite du programme, décréta Bucky en se levant pour s'étirer. Essaie de me contrôler.

\- Je n'y arrive pas et je n'ai aucune envie de manipuler les gens, de toute façon, râla la jeune femme en se rasseyant avec une motivation digne d'un lundi matin.

\- Si tu veux que je t'emmène avec moi pour arrêter ton frère, il faut que je puisse te faire confiance, fit remarquer Bucky. Enfin, faire confiance à tes pouvoirs, plutôt. Si tu es juste capable de hurler dans la tête des gens, ça ne te permettra pas d'éviter une balle, tu piges ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! répéta Katharina.

\- Tu n'essaies pas assez !

\- Si tu continues d'insister, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça, quand on triture ton cerveau !

Le jeune homme se rembrunit et lui retourna une œillade chargée de reproche. Kat réalisa à l'instant ce qu'elle venait de dire et leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, fit-elle doucement, honteuse.

Le soldat lui tourna le dos et alla ranger des vêtements qui traînaient dans son sac à dos pour s'occuper les mains et éviter de la regarder.

\- De toute manière, reprit Kat calmement, il ne peut manipuler les gens que dans leur sommeil et pour l'instant, leur seul ordre est de me capturer s'ils me voient. Si on le prend par surprise, mon frère sera très facile à battre.

\- Pas si son don évolue comme le tien, grommela Bucky d'une voix bourrue. Si ça se trouve, il peut envoyer de nouvelles directives à tous ses pantins quand il le souhaite, ou faire Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Et comme Simmons a de l'argent, il peut très bien se payer une équipe scientifique pour trouver un moyen de booster ses pouvoirs. Hydra l'a fait, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Mouais, murmura Kat, abattue. Bon, ok, je vais essayer, mais c'est la dernière fois. Après on travaille sérieusement à notre plan d'attaque et on part pour l'Amérique, sinon on avancera jamais.

\- Très bien. Mais il faudra d'abord que tu apprennes à toucher une cible avec un flingue, je serai plus tranquille.

\- Deal.

Katharina se retint de justesse de fermer les yeux et fixa Bucky avec intensité. Le jeune homme sentit un fourmillement dans son esprit et sentit vaguement les pensées de Kat résonner dans sa tête. Il vit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de la tempe de la télépathe, mais à aucun moment son corps ne bougea contre son gré.

_Je ne peux pas_, établit Kat comme si elle venait juste de le réaliser.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle à voix haute en vacillant sur son tapis. J'en suis incapable. J'ai vraiment essayé, je le jure, mais je n'y arrive pas !

Bucky leva une main pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et la vit se prendre la tête entre les mains avant de se balancer sur place, désorientée.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête de t'ennuyer avec ça, lâcha-t-il pour qu'elle se calme. Je vais t'apprendre à te servir d'un flingue, ce sera plus simple.

\- Génial, comme ça je vais tuer des gens au lieu de bêtement les étourdir, gémit la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux t'en servir uniquement en dernier recours et tirer dans les jambes, puis il te reste ton taser, objecta le grand brun.

\- Mouais, finit-elle par acquiescer avant de se lever pour le suivre dans le bunker souterrain, qui comportait un stand de tir.

* * *

Bon, donner un revolver à Kat n'était sans doute pas la meilleure tactique de l'Histoire, mais au moins, elle pouvait se défendre tant que l'ennemi n'était pas trop éloigné. Voilà qui réduisait ses chances de survie, mais Bucky préférait partir du principe que l'ennemi la voulait vivante. Et puis, logiquement, ils seraient ensemble contre leurs ennemis, donc il pourrait la protéger comme elle le faisait pour ses pensées.

Le pire, c'est que la jeune femme avait du potentiel, mais ils manquaient cruellement de temps et de marge de manœuvre. Ils pouvaient très bien se retrouver face aux Avengers, après tout, et Bucky ne donnait pas cher de leur peau s'ils devaient combattre Scarlet Witch. Au moins, Captain Marvel était repartie dans l'espace pour s'occuper de ses affaires, idem pour Thor. Le soldat ne s'était jamais frotté aux éclairs du demi-dieu, mais il l'avait vu à l'œuvre sur le champ de bataille. Une seule de ses attaques pouvait tuer un homme de bonne constitution, sans parler de sa hache…

A vrai dire, même Spiderman était dangereux malgré son jeune âge. Et puis, Bucky avait horreur de s'en prendre à des gamins, question de principes.

\- J'ai un plan, annonça Bucky en entrant dans la cuisine, où Kat préparait une énorme casserole de pâtes à la sauce tomate parce que "ça lui avait manqué". Et, heu, le fromage râpé que tu voulais.

\- Ah, super, pose-le là !

\- Le plan ou le fromage ? plaisanta le jeune homme. Bref, j'ai pensé à un moyen d'entrer dans la tour de Simmons, mais on va avoir besoin de matériel.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une camionnette, de nouvelles fringues, deux casquettes et un truc qui se trouve à Washington D.C.

\- Si tu proposes de faire du shopping, je saurai que tu es manipulé, ricana Katharina en posant sa marmite sur la table.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, grogna le grand brun en plantant sa fourchette dans les spaghetti. Tu m'as dit qu'il vivait à Los Angeles, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, mais il a des résidences secondaires partout dans le monde, il me l'a dit quand je l'ai interviewé. C'était totalement hors de propos, mais je l'ai retenu !

\- Hrm, ça complique les choses, souffla le soldat en réfléchissant. Tu connais un moyen de découvrir où il se trouve ?

\- He bien, là, maintenant, pas vraiment, mais en consultant son agenda, on pourra déterminer à quel moment il rentrera à Los Angeles. Ce qui nous ramène à notre problème : comment entrer dans son gratte-ciel sans nous faire prendre ?

\- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, concentrons-nous sur Simmons et ton frère. Tu es sûre que Damjan sera avec lui ?

\- A 89%, disons. Si j'étais un méchant friqué en passe de prendre le contrôle du monde entier, je garderais mon bras droit proche de moi. Sauf s'il s'attend à notre venue, ce qui m'étonnerait. Et de toute façon, il comptera sur mon frère pour nous empêcher de l'arrêter.

\- Très bien, on fera donc d'une pierre, deux coups.

\- Oui, sauf s'ils nous attrapent dans la foulée, ajouta Kat en mâchonnant une bouchée de pâtes.

* * *

Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires et piqué plusieurs kilos de vivres dans le bunker, les deux compères avaient repris le Quinjet et se dirigeaient à présent vers les Etats-Unis en passant par l'Europe, histoire de faire leur tournée d'adieux.

Fidèle à lui-même, Bucky avait laissé les commandes à son amie et lui donnait ses instructions par la pensée, l'obligeant à rester concentrée pendant près de la moitié du vol. Peu à peu, Kat s'habitua à laisser une part de son esprit dans celui de Bucky, tandis que ce dernier s'entraînait à penser intensément à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Ils atteignirent l'Atlantique au moment où Kat, épuisée, s'endormit aux commandes. Bucky passa les heures suivantes au poste de pilotage et posa l'appareil sur un terrain vague de Washington. Il hésita à quitter le véhicule, vu que Kat dormait toujours, mais finit par la porter jusqu'à l'arrière, là où personne ne pourrait la voir. Il lui laissa son taser à portée de main et verrouilla le Quinjet avant de partir vers le centre-ville.

Il retrouva facilement la maison de banlieue qu'il cherchait, vu que l'abruti qui y vivait l'y avait déjà emmené après une soirée arrosée, et n'eut aucun mal à crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Il prit ses précautions en entrant. Il n'y avait pas de voiture devant la maison, mais tout le monde savait désormais que Falcon n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se déplacer. Le salaud avait des ailes et un jet pack, après tout.

Si l'Avenger était techniquement en bons termes avec Bucky, il avait tout de même servi dans l'armée américaine et avait sans doute gardé des vieux réflexes de vétéran, comme par exemple celui de descendre à vue un intrus qui s'est incrusté dans sa maison. Bucky marqua donc une pause dans le salon et tendit l'oreille.

Silence total.

Le soldat se faufila donc jusqu'au placard où l'Avenger gardait tout son équipement et finit par trouver les fameuses ailes en fibre de carbone avec tout un tas de gadgets et armes en tous genres. Bucky esquissa un sourire narquois. Son ami devait être en plein rencard, pour avoir privilégié sa voiture pourtant superflue. Si Bucky avait eu des ailes, il aurait passé son temps à les utiliser pour aller faire ses courses.

Le jeune homme finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait et l'empocha avant de quitter la pièce. Il laissa tout de même un message à son coéquipier, histoire de justifier la serrure pétée, puis vida les lieux. Sam allait le trucider (il allait essayer, du moins), mais Bucky n'en avait cure. "L'amitié vache", c'était fait pour ça après tout.

* * *

Kat se réveilla dans la soute du Quinjet sous sa veste et avec un taser à la main. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils survolaient l'océan, mais vu la stabilité de l'engin et l'absence de bruit, Bucky s'était posé. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement, se débarrassa de sa veste et se rendit à l'avant de l'appareil pour tenter de voir où elle se trouvait. Ce faisant, elle remarqua l'absence de son ami.

-S'il est parti sans moi pour casser la gueule de Simmons, je vais l'étrangler, jura-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, dis donc, plaisanta la voix rauque d'un certain soldat, qui venait de déverrouiller la porte arrière.

\- Où étais-tu, allié déloyal ? l'interrogea Kat en prenant une pose accusatrice de méchante.

\- J'ai été chercher ça, répondit Bucky en sortant un boîtier noir de sa poche.

\- Voilà qui… ne répond pas du tout à ma question. On est à Washington ?

\- Ouaip. Maintenant on va faire un petit tour à la campagne, puis direction Los Angeles.

* * *

\- Ah ouaiiiiis, la campaaaaagne, s'exclama Kat en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Bucky les avait emmené au beau milieu d'une plaine herbeuse où se dressait une habitation, genre _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie._ Il ordonna à Katharina de rester où elle était et alla à la rencontre de l'homme en chemise qui venait de sortir de derrière une grange pour se diriger droit vers eux avec une nervosité quasi palpable.

L'homme, plus petit que Bucky, était brun et arborait une coiffure à l'iroquoise qui détonait avec son look de fermier américain. Kat le vit se détendre en reconnaissant Bucky et lui serrer la main comme si l'ex-tueur était un vieux pote.

Bucky fit coucou aux enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin et échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, qui acquiesça à plusieurs reprises avant de prendre un air affolé. Bucky le calma d'un geste et sembla demander quelque chose. L'autre hocha la tête et fila vers sa maison.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec ce qui ressemblait à un arc et un carquois high tech. C'est là que Katharina comprit de qui il s'agissait : Hawkeye, c'est-à-dire nul autre qu'un des six Avengers fondateurs ! Cela expliquait pourquoi Bucky lui avait dit de rester cachée, car elle aurait demandé des tas d'autographes à l'archer. D'autre part, il était une cible de choix pour Damjan.

Mais qu'est-ce que Bucky comptait faire avec un arc et des flèches, déjà ?

Le soldat prit congé de son allié et revint vers le Quinjet. Il posa l'arc et le carquois avec précaution et fit décoller la machine sans tarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? s'enquit Kat avec curiosité en revenant s'asseoir à l'avant.

\- Je salue un ami, pourquoi ? répondit innocemment le Soldat de l'Hiver. J'avais besoin d'un moyen de fixer ça - il sortit le boîtier piqué à Falcon - sur le toit du gratte-ciel. J'ai jeté un œil sur Internet pendant que tu dormais, et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une terrasse panoramique ouverte au public dans le bâtiment d'à-côté. On va y aller et envoyer ce gadget attaché à une flèche sur le toit de la tour.

Katharina plissa les yeux, méfiante.

\- Et c'est quoi, ce truc ? Une balise ? Une bombe ? Un micro surpuissant ?

Bucky lui retourna un sourire malicieux qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- C'est un brouilleur. Si on le paramètre comme il faut, on pourra couper la connexion Internet du gratte-ciel entier !

\- Si tu le dis, mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir…

* * *

Bucky posa le Quinjet dans le désert et tira sa vieille bâche kaki sur l'appareil pour le camoufler un minimum. Après quoi ils récupérèrent leurs sacs et rejoignirent la route qui menait à la ville avec la moto de Bucky, qui les conduisit rapidement dans le centre-ville.

\- C'est tellement bizarre, de revenir ici, grimaça Katharina en regardant les bâtiments.

\- Evite de parler, tu vas te mordre la langue, conseilla le jeune homme en cherchant un hôtel pas trop luxueux des yeux. Il n'y a donc pas un seul motel dans ce bouge ?

\- Heu, on peut aller chez moi au pire. Ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à ce que je revienne m'installer là-bas… proposa Kat.

Bucky pencha la tête, considérant l'option. Il finit par acquiescer pour donner son assentiment et laissa son amie le guider à travers la ville.

Ils finirent par se garer à deux rues de la maison de Katharina pour ne pas attirer l'attention et marchèrent jusque là. Bucky dégaina au cas où on les y attendrait et entra silencieusement dans l'habitation, suivi de Kat, qui retenait son souffle.

Ils firent rapidement le tour des lieux sans trouver personne, puis Bucky tira une drôle de tête.

\- Tu es sûre que tu es partie depuis un an ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de poussière sur les meubles.

Kat fronça les sourcils et explora sa maison en prenant cette fois garde à la saleté et finit par découvrir une douzaine de notes sur son frigo. Elle en lut plusieurs, puis sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- C'est ma mère. Elle vient une fois par mois pour nettoyer et elle attend mon retour, expliqua-t-elle, émue, en montrant la dernière note à son ami. Je crois… je crois que je suis portée disparue, pour eux…

\- Oh… fit simplement Bucky, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Mais je pensais qu'elle était manipulée par ton frère ?

\- J'imagine qu'elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé quand la suggestion de Damjan l'a obligée à essayer de m'attraper, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Pour elle, j'ai disparu inexplicablement l'année dernière… Oh, merde, mes parents !

Voyant que ses émotions prenaient le dessus, Bucky l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais on ne peut pas aller chez eux pour leur dire que tu vas bien. Pas maintenant, tu comprends ? dit-il à voix basse.

Kat hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, puis alla se réfugier au premier étage, sûrement pour pleurer un coup et calmer ses nerfs, pensa Bucky. Il s'installa sur un canapé crème et s'endormit comme une masse, assommé par toutes ces heures de vol.

Ils passeraient à l'action le lendemain, se promit-il juste avant de sombrer.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, comme toujours, les reviews sont toujours appréciées…_

_A la prochaine !_


	8. Dans l'antre des loups

_Pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez mettre une ambiance Antman, ça suit très bien avec l'atmosphère "espionnage" de ces quelques 3000 mots ;)_

_Bonne lecture et merci aux deux revieweurs pour leur soutien u.u_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dans l'antre des loups**

Katharina était toujours un peu pâle le lendemain matin, mais elle assura à Bucky qu'elle était bonne pour le service. Ils mangèrent rapidement et se préparèrent pour la première partie de leur opération.

\- Il nous faudrait un nom de code pour cette mission, non ?

\- Laisse tomber, Kat, on n'a pas le temps.

Bucky enfila une tenue passe-partout assortie d'une casquette et Katharina enfila un de ses tailleurs les plus élégants. Elle ajouta une paire de fausses lunettes et des collants à son déguisement et coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon serré. Une paire d'escarpins vertigineux vinrent compléter l'ensemble.

\- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, avoua Bucky en la voyant sortir de sa chambre.

\- Merci merci, sourit la jeune femme en hésitant à mettre du parfum.

Elle finit par reposer la bouteille et ils sortirent de la maison pour attraper le bus. Une fois dans le centre-ville, ils firent semblant de se promener et Bucky, nerveux, ne cessa de triturer l'étui dans lequel il avait rangé l'arc d'Hawkeye.

L'air de rien, ils entrèrent dans le gratte-ciel que Bucky avait repéré la veille et montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la terrasse panoramique. Ils avaient ainsi une vue imprenable sur les bureaux de Simmons, qui filèrent un frisson d'horreur à Katharina. La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment et se sépara de son allié pour chercher de son côté le meilleur poste de tir.

Ce faisant, elle compta les visiteurs et soupira, rassurée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que prévu, grâce à la fine couche de brume qui s'était répandue dans les rues de Los Angeles pendant la nuit. De plus, c'était un jour de semaine, ce qui réduisait encore plus le nombre de touristes.

\- Le côté Ouest, souffla-t-elle à Bucky en repassant à côté de lui sans lui jeter un regard.

Le soldat n'acquiesça pas, mais alla se poster à l'endroit indiqué pour faire semblant d'admirer la vue. Kat l'observa du coin de l'œil sans faire mine de le reconnaître et remarqua que mine de rien, le soldat estimait la vitesse et la direction du vent ainsi que la distance qui le séparait de la tour de Simmons.

Peu à peu, la plateforme se vida des touristes et Kat, sans perdre de temps, alla poser un panneau "Nettoyage en cours" sur la porte d'accès avant de la bloquer avec un pot de fleurs massif. Bucky sortit l'arc de compétition et le déplia d'un coup sec, comme il avait déjà vu Clint le faire par le passé. Il encocha une flèche nue et se tourna un peu vers la gauche pour que le vent la pousse vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Puis il la lâcha.

Sous les yeux des deux amis tendus comme des strings, la souple tige métallique traversa la rue, puis fut rabattue vers la droite avant de se heurter à une antenne sur le toit de l'immeuble de Simmons.

\- Un poil plus bas, ce sera parfait, signala Katharina, un sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres.

Bucky sortit une seconde flèche, celle sur laquelle il avait ficelé le boîtier de Sam et l'encocha.

\- Non, le brouilleur va l'alourdir, donc je vais tirer plus haut, plutôt, expliqua-t-il à sa complice, qui comprit son erreur et se recula pour lui laisser de la place.

Bucky crut la voir croiser les doigts et se concentra sur son tir. Trois secondes plus tard, une seconde flèche se planta dans le toit voisin, juste à la base du bouquet d'antennes qui y trônait.

\- YES ! s'exclama Katharina en sautant sur place, manquant de se casser la figure avec ses hauts talons.

Au même moment, la porte qui menait à la terrasse fut secouée par des visiteurs mécontents. Kat se précipita pour aller l'ouvrir tandis que Bucky priait pour que le brouilleur fasse son office et coupe toutes les connexions Internet du bâtiment.

\- C'est bon, c'est propre, vous pouvez venir, Messieurs Dames, déclara Katharina d'une voix haut perchée en ouvrant la porte aux touristes. Venez, James, vous avez encore quatre étages à nettoyer, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bucky, qui avait heureusement eu le temps de ranger son arme et ses munitions dans leur pochette.

Les gens allaient juste penser qu'il était un drôle de gars qui s'occupait du ménage et rangeait ses brosses dans une housse.

* * *

_C'est bon, j'entends les gens s'énerver sur leurs ordinateurs_, fit Kat, triomphante, après un petit tour dans la tête des employés de Simmons. _Il y a une secrétaire qui a appelé une entreprise pour rétablir la liaison, ils vont bientôt arriver._

\- Attendez, comment ça "il faut tout refaire" ?! Vous savez combien de temps j'ai passé sur ce graphisme ?

_Parfait_, pensa Bucky. _Tu as le nom de la société ?_

\- Mais j'espère bien, que vous allez me payer pour mes heures sup' !

_Crossputer. Quel jeu de mots merdique, sérieux._

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une barrière en ciment qui bordait un tout petit parc coincé entre deux gratte-ciel, chacun assez loin de l'autre pour qu'ils aient l'air de ne pas être ensemble. Bucky avait acheté un hot-dog pour renforcer son allure de touriste et avoir une excuse pour jeter des coups d'œil fréquents autour de lui et Kat faisait semblant d'être au téléphone avec un client chiant tout en sirotant un café dans un gobelet en carton.

Plus elle était bruyante, plus les gens détournaient la tête, gênés.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ferais une bonne actrice ?_

_Non, mais je te rappellerai de me le dire à haute voix._

_En tout cas tu es flippante en graphiste. Et irritante._

_Je suis journaliste. Être irritant, c'est une qualité._

Kat continua à beugler au téléphone pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, repoussant tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq mètres par sa bizarrerie. Bucky, quant à lui, jeta un œil aux bureaux de Simmons. Il y avait une dizaine d'étages, ce qui était peu pour un gratte-ciel appartenant à une puissante compagnie pétrolière dont le patron a un ego surdimensionné.

Tout à coup, une camionnette grisâtre et mal entretenue fit son apparition au coin de la rue et immédiatement, les regards des deux amis se posèrent sur le véhicule.

\- Ah, je vois mon équipe qui arrive, je vous rappelle ! beugla sèchement Kat en se levant pour se diriger vers l'autre côté de la rue, où venait de se garer la camionnette.

Bucky lui emboîta le pas et resta cinq bons mètres derrière elle alors qu'elle apostrophait les deux techniciens de _Crossputer_.

\- Beeeeeeen, mon chou, comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu me présentes ton collègue ? s'exclama Kat avec un énorme sourire de requin blanc.

Bucky l'observa et hésita entre ricaner et plaindre les deux hommes en tenue de travail qui, interloqués, avaient rejoint Kat sur le bord du trottoir. Comme la jeune femme continuait de s'égosiller, les passants s'écartèrent rapidement, sûrement de peur de se prendre un coup de téléphone, tandis que les deux ouvriers la fixaient d'un air hébété en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Finalement, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte arrière de la camionnette pour aller chercher des outils et Bucky accéléra le pas pour éviter une voiture et jeter le pauvre homme dans l'habitacle. Il l'assomma proprement, puis entendit Kat menacer l'autre d'un coup de taser dans les parties à voix basse. Elle monta dans le véhicule derrière le second ouvrier et lui asséna un coup de crosse de taser sur le crâne.

Après quoi elle se débarrassa de ses talons et entreprit de déshabiller le plus petit des deux alors que Bucky s'occupait de l'autre. Ils passèrent les deux bleus de travail et attachèrent les divers accessoires que portaient les ouvriers avant leur repos forcé. Kat rangea ses hauts talons dans les poches de sa combinaison.

\- Ça doit faire bizarre, de porter un pantalon au-dessus d'une jupe, commenta Bucky.

\- Ooooh, je l'ai déjà fait quand j'étais étudiante, tu serais étonné.

Bucky remit sa casquette pour cacher son visage et Kat enfila à tout hasard un casque en plastique orange qui traînait par terre.

\- On est trop sexys, lâcha Katharina avant de quitter la camionnette.

Avec sa combi trop grande qui couvrait sa poitrine, ses grosses chaussures, ses gants isolants et son casque, on aurait cru voir un gringalet dans un costume plutôt qu'une femme en passe d'investir un QG ennemi. Bucky empoigna une boîte à outils et la suivit jusqu'au hall d'accueil des bureaux de Simmons. Toute la scène avait duré cinq minutes.

\- Heuuuu, bonjour M'sieurs Dames, lança Bucky avec son plus bel accent du Sud.

Il donna un coup de coude à Kat en voyant son casque trembler pour cause d'hilarité et montra sa boîte à outils aux employés qui tenaient le comptoir de l'entrée.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour des réparations, il me semble ?

\- Heu, oui, mais c'est uniquement un problème de connexion à Internet, répondit la standardiste en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin d'un casque…

\- Oh, vous savez ma p'tite dame, dans ces gratte-ciel, on pose souvent des relais à des endroits improbables, donc on est toujours prêts à devoir faire des acrobaties, voyez l'genre ? Montrez-moi juste le routeur et Dwight va faire le tour dans les étages pour voir si ça foire ailleurs, comprenez ?

Kat, alias Dwight, fit un vague signe de la main à la réceptionniste et s'en alla vers l'ascenseur en sifflotant gaiement. Une fois dans les étages, elle vérifia sa connexion mentale avec Bucky et se rendit aux toilettes pour hommes pour enlever sa combi et la cacher derrière une vasque. Elle rechaussa ses hauts talons et sortit du lieu d'aisance comme si elle travaillait là depuis toujours.

_Tout va bien ? _ pensa Bucky quelques étages plus bas.

Le soldat faisait mine de vérifier le routeur et plaçait des mouchards un peu partout, histoire d'avoir accès à des infos de première qualité.

_Oui, on m'a juste demandé ce que je foutais dans les toilettes des mecs avec mon tailleur et mon sourire d'enfer. J'ai dit que je venais remettre du papier, et personne n'a trouvé ça bizarre. Les hommes, j'vous jure. Et toi ?_

_J'ai posé la moitié de mes mouchards, je vais aller dans les étages, là. N'oublie pas le brouilleur._

_Comme si !_

Katharina colla des micros à tous les étages, puis arriva au bureau du PDG de l'entreprise. Simmons.

Une secrétaire gardait la porte telle un Cerbère plein de mascara et tapotait son clavier à toute vitesse. Katharina hésita, puis s'avança sur la moquette gris foncé.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, Kelly Williams, du _Los Angeles Times_. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Simmons pour une interview.

Après tout, comme elle n'avait pas _réellement_ de rendez-vous, il n'y avait aucun risque ! La secrétaire leva les yeux sur elle, puis prit un air mi-surpris, mi-dédaigneux.

\- Monsieur Simmons n'est pas là aujourd'hui, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle tapota de nouveau sur son ordinateur, puis releva la tête avec un mépris encore plus évident.

\- De plus, il n'a aucun rendez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui avec la presse. Si vous tenez à l'interviewer, prenez rendez-vous, ce sera plus simple que de mentir, Miss… Williams.

Katharina la gifla mentalement, puis se trémoussa avec embarras. Simmons était absent pour le moment, donc ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de revenir sans se faire voir. Il leur fallait donc la date de retour du bougre. Kat faillit demander un rendez-vous pour son caméraman (Bucky) et elle, puis une autre idée fit son chemin.

_Bon, si tu me vois traînée par les vigiles jusqu'à la sortie, c'est normal._

_Heu, quoi ?!_

\- Mon journal vous contactera, dit Kat avec un sourire gêné. En attendant, il faut que je vous dise une chose.

Elle se pencha vers la secrétaire pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Il y a une femme enceinte qui a perdu les eaux dans la salle d'attente B, il y a une énooooorme tache par terre et ça empeste le liquide amniotique.

La secrétaire - Maddie, d'après son badge - aurait pu se contenter d'appeler l'équipe d'entretien sans vérifier la véracité des propos de Kat par elle-même. Seulement, Katharina appuya son air dégoûté avec un peu de télépathie, prenant le ton guindé de la secrétaire pour lui parler par la pensée, un peu comme si elle était sa conscience.

_Mon Dieu, je n'ai aucune confiance en cette femme _(ça, Kat n'avait pas eu besoin de l'inventer)_. Si ça se trouve, elle ment et je vais appeler les techniciennes de surface pour rien ! Il va falloir les payer pour le déplacement, et quand Austin le découvrira…!_

Maddie considéra sa pile de dossiers, son écran, puis Kat, hésita, puis finit par se lever pour courir à la salle d'attente B. Kat n'avait pas choisi les lieux du crime en vain, vu qu'il s'agissait du salon le plus éloigné du bureau de Simmons. C'est là qu'une réceptionniste sadique lui avait dit de patienter un an auparavant.

Une fois seule, Kat fit le tour du bureau et découvrit une suite de captures d'écran de l'agenda électronique de Simmons, que la pauvre Maddie avait ouvert pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas pris rendez-vous avec son patron. Katharina dut bien reconnaître que la secrétaire ne manquait pas de ressources quand il s'agissait de garder l'agenda de son patron sous la main en cas de coupure Internet. Elle passa en revue les différents meetings (tous prévus dans ses bureaux newyorkais) et finit par découvrir la date du retour de son ennemi juré. Elle envoya l'info à Bucky, puis continua de lire, juste au cas où.

_Ooooh, ça c'est intéressant !_

_Quoi donc ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai bientôt fini._

_J'arrive, juste le temps de noter ça… et d'aller chercher le brouilleur._

Katharina reprit l'ascenseur, juste à temps pour éviter une Maddie folle furieuse d'avoir dû se déplacer pour rien, et monta au dernier étage. Là, elle prit l'escalier de secours et se retrouva sur le toit couvert de graviers. Elle se hâta autant qu'elle le put avec ses talons et alla récupérer les deux flèches et le boîtier.

La jeune femme regarda partout autour d'elle, puis se résigna à faire rentrer les flèches et le brouilleur dans son décolleté, là où aucun gardien n'irait fouiller. Elle les plaça de travers, de sorte qu'elle puisse marcher normalement sans se faire chatouiller le menton par des plumes synthétiques et retourna vers l'escalier, grimaçant quand une des pointes s'enfonça dans sa hanche. Heureusement que son tailleur comportait une veste foncée au-dessus de sa chemise blanche !

Elle reprit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où elle avait laissé son uniforme et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin avant d'investir les toilettes pour se rhabiller en homme. Les flèches se retrouvèrent dans son dos, coincées par sa jupe et plaquées contre elle par la combi.

* * *

\- Voilà, ça m'a l'air de fonctionner ! fit Bucky d'une voix bourrue quand Kat lui signala qu'elle tenait le brouilleur, désormais éteint.

La réceptionniste de l'accueil vérifia rapidement sa connexion Internet et leva le pouce en voyant que ça fonctionnait. Katharina choisit ce moment-là pour revenir, déguisée en Dwight.

\- On vous enverra la facture d'ici peu, dit Bucky, qui semblait plus à l'aise dans son rôle de réparateur.

\- Très bien. Dites donc, Monsieur Dwight, votre combinaison est un peu trop grande, non ? fit remarquer la jeune femme.

\- Stagiaire, balbutia Kat d'une voix rauque.

\- Ah, je vois. Courage !

\- Bon, on y va, on a un client dans la rue d'à-côté. Bonne journée Madame, conclut poliment Bucky avant d'agripper Kat d'une poigne de fer pour la sortir du bâtiment. Allez Dwight, du nerf, on a encore du travail !

\- Je te hais, siffla Katharina entre ses dents.

Ils déverrouillèrent la camionnette et la conduisirent quelques rues plus loin avant de s'arrêter pour libérer les deux techniciens, qui ronflaient toujours à l'arrière.

\- Soit on a frappé trop fort, soit ils en ont profité pour récupérer du sommeil en retard, plaisanta Kat en donnant un petit coup de chaussure à talon à son prêteur de vêtements.

Ils les rhabillèrent vaille que vaille avant de sortir de la camionnette. Kat griffonna un message sur un papier et le laissa sous la main d'un des endormis, puis rejoignit Bucky qui faisait le guet, de retour dans son rôle de touriste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

\- Oh, je leur ai juste dit qu'ils peuvent envoyer une facture bien salée à Simmons. Ça lui fera les pieds.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez Katharina, Bucky prépara un repas rapide et en profita pour interroger son amie.

\- C'était quoi, ce truc intéressant que tu as découvert ?

\- Hé bien, Simmons organise son gala de charité annuel ce vendredi, et ça se passera ici, à Los Angeles, dans sa tour, lui apprit-elle.

Bucky soupira, fatigué.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir monter un nouveau plan pour nous incruster non pas dans une bête entreprise, mais à une soirée de riches, le tout sans invitation.

Il fixa Kat d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu ne nous as pas inscrits, par hasard ? Ou piqué des invitations ?

Katharina se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le faire, d'autant que je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le moment. Et puis Maddie la Psychotique revenait, donc, bon…

Le soldat soupira de plus belle, désespéré.

\- Boooon, on n'a plus qu'à réfléchir à une nouvelle tactique !

Katharina se balança un peu sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés au sol, puis elle les releva, révélant un sourire malicieux.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Ça risque de te déplaire, mais ça peut fonctionner !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Des théories, quelqu'un ? :D_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews \o/_


	9. Le Bal des Maudits

_Bonsoir !_

_J'avais hâte d'écrire la suite, donc elle est déjà là :D Z'êtes super contents hein ?_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews~_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Bal des Maudits**

Le plan de Katharina était à la fois simple à trouver et compliqué à mettre en œuvre. Et comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose, Bucky avait fini par opter pour l'option D, comme Déguisement. Plus le temps passait, plus il découvrait l'amour de son amie pour le travestissement. Une vraie gamine, si on la laissait faire.

Grâce aux mouchards qu'ils avaient posés un peu partout dans les bureaux de Simmons, ils connaissaient à présent les noms de toutes les entreprises externes qui allaient assurer les diverses tâches vitales à l'organisation du gala de charité. Il y avait, entre autres, une agence de sorteurs et une boîte spécialisée dans la gestion d'événements et qui fournirait des serveurs pour l'occasion.

Le plan consistait donc à se faire embaucher à tout prix par ces deux boîtes, même s'il fallait mettre en arrêt maladie la moitié de leurs employés. Katharina avait donc bidouillé de faux CV (elle s'était d'ailleurs bien éclatée avec le graphisme, arguant qu'elle avait trop peu d'occasions de s'en occuper) et Bucky avait pour sa part suivi plusieurs sorteurs pour les mettre discrètement hors d'état de nuire au cours de bagarres rangées dans plusieurs bars de la ville.

Le soldat, mal à l'aise, avait malgré tout envoyé de quoi payer les frais d'hôpitaux aux familles de façon anonyme. Kat avait trouvé ça adorable et s'était mise à le traiter de nounours en peluche, au grand dam de son colocataire.

Il s'était présenté le lendemain après-midi à l'agence et était ressorti avec un contrat à durée déterminée. Kat, qui s'était fait passer pour sa petite sœur, avait profité de son entrevue pour "suggérer" au patron de faire bosser Bucky dès le vendredi suivant.

L'ex-assassin avait donc son entrée pour le gala. Il proposa évidemment à son alliée de péter quelques jambes parmi les serveurs, puis finit par se dire que l'astuce ne marcherait pas plus longtemps. Kat régla le problème en allant se poster devant l'entreprise d'événementiel et fila une impression de nausée à tous les serveurs qui lui passaient devant.

Le boss de la boîte s'arrachait donc les rares cheveux qui lui restaient quand elle se pointa comme une fleur avec un CV impeccable et la bouche en cœur. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir pour faciliter les choses, tant le pauvre homme était stressé.

Les deux amis fêtèrent la réussite de leur nouveau plan le soir même et planifièrent une matinée shopping pour le lendemain, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre pour le soir du surlendemain.

\- Tu es sûre que tu as trouvé ton boulot de journaliste honnêtement ? demanda Bucky en sirotant la vodka à la bouteille.

\- Hééééé ! J'avais pas encore mon don à l'époque, j'te f'rais dire ! s'indigna une Kat complètement bourrée.

Tout le monde n'a pas la descente d'un super-soldat, non mais !

* * *

\- Shoppiiiiiiiing ! s'exclama Katharina, le visage à moitié enfoui sous une grosse écharpe, en entrant dans le cinquième magasin de fringues de la journée.

\- Mais où trouves-tu l'énergie de gueuler ? se lamenta Bucky, désespéré par le nombre de boutiques que comptait une seule rue du centre-ville. J'ai super mal au dos et pourtant je ne porte rien, c'est normal ?

\- Le mal de dos, mon cher ami, c'est le symptôme premier de la fièvre du shopping, expliqua Kat en lui prenant le bras comme s'ils étaient un vieux couple.

Bucky détacha son regard d'un costume gris qui lui semblait parfait pour le gala - comme les vingt précédents - et la considéra avec perplexité.

\- Et les femmes passent leur temps à ça… pour le plaisir ? Vous êtes masochistes ou bien ?

Kat réfléchit un instant à la question, puis lui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête.

\- He ben ça promet, grommela le soldat en la suivant dans les rayons. Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je porte du bleu, au fait ?

\- Parce que ça t'irait bien. Ou du noir, mais le bleu mettrait mieux tes yeux en valeur, argumenta la jeune femme.

\- Et c'est vraiment obligé de mettre "mes yeux en valeur" ? couina Bucky avant d'écarquiller lesdits yeux devant une horreur bleu layette. Je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je porte _ça_ !

Kat jeta un œil absent au costume, puis fit une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Eeeewww, vaut mieux mourir que périr ! Tiens, ça, ça t'irait bien, je crois, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un mannequin habillé d'un bleu si foncé qu'il semblait noir.

\- Ok, je vais demander pour l'essayer, souffla Bucky, pas plus emballé que ça à l'idée de se déshabiller dans un lieu public.

\- D'acc' ! Dis à la vendeuse que tu n'accepteras rien de moins que "sexy". A la limite "mignon", mais jamais sous la ligne du "sexy". Et si on atteint le "divin", s'il te plaît, prends-le.

\- Pas question que je parle de ça avec une vendeuse. Où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois aussi me trouver une tenue, tu te souviens ? N'oublie pas la cravate et les chaussures hein !

Et elle disparut avec un rire satanique entre deux portants.

* * *

Le soir fatidique arriva à toute vitesse, et les deux amis avaient renouvelé l'astuce des couches de vêtements superposés pour se changer plus rapidement une fois là-bas. De toute façon, ils ne comptaient pas garder la porte et servir les rafraîchissements toute la soirée, après tout.

Bucky portait donc son costume trois pièces sous une veste et un pantalon en toile noirs très sobres, tandis que Kat portait un chemisier à manches courtes, une teinture rousse et un pantalon élégant. Comme elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses escarpins dans ses poches, elle avait pris un sac à dos avec elle, arguant qu'elle devait prévoir plusieurs bouteilles d'eau pour bosser toute la nuit, car elle avait des problèmes de reins. Le chef de brigade avait écouté son excuse sans sourciller, du moment qu'elle ne trimbalait pas son sac partout pendant toute la soirée.

Elle entra donc par la porte de service avec les autres serveurs et planqua sa besace sous une table qui disparaissait déjà sous les verres et les plats, qui seraient bientôt remplis de petits fours. Kat aida ses collègues d'un soir à ramener les bouteilles de champagne des frigos et fit quelques étirements pour se préparer à marcher ainsi qu'à donner de potentiels high-kicks.

Bucky et les autres videurs arrivèrent peu après et se répartirent les quatre portes en verre par lesquelles les invités devaient investir la salle de bal, qui se trouvait au premier étage de la tour. Il adressa un signe de tête discret à sa complice et prit sa position de montagne de muscles devant son entrée.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver juste après, et aussitôt, toute la machinerie humaine se mit en branle. Katharina passa son temps à se faufiler entre les gens en tenues de soirée pour leur proposer des verres et des en-cas et réalisa qu'aucun de ces gros enfoirés ne disait merci. Gala de charité, mon cul. Bucky, quant à lui, éprouva un plaisir coupable à faire dégager les intrus sans invitation à la force des bras. Il se garda bien d'utiliser le gauche, ceci dit. Il avait envoyé suffisamment d'innocents à l'hôpital, ces temps-ci.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Bucky eut droit à une pause d'un quart d'heure et en profita pour se rendre au petit coin. Katharina le vit du coin de l'œil et prétexta une envie pressante pour se faire remplacer dans la position ingrate de la fille-qui-se-fait-écrabouiller-par-la-foule.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le petit coin et échangèrent leurs premières impressions :

\- Je meuuuurs de chauuuuuud ! se plaignit Katharina.

\- Moi ça va, je ne bouge pas tant que ça, la nargua son ami. Bon, on se change et on y va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai hâte d'enlever une couche, grommela la jeune femme.

\- C'est ta faute, on pouvait très bien rester des employés pour fouiller le bâtiment. C'est toi qui as voulu aller danser, gamine.

\- Pour toute la merde qu'ils m'ont fait subir pendant un an, ils peuvent bien me payer un verre et un bol de cacahuètes ! se défendit-elle en serrant son sac contre elle avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des dames.

Bucky haussa les épaules et prit la porte d'à-côté.

Katharina vérifia que les cabines étaient vides, puis enleva son pantalon et sa chemise, qu'elle plia soigneusement pour les ranger dans son sac. Elle se retrouva en robe de soirée légère (qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête) remontée jusqu'au bas de son dos et dut tâtonner pour trouver la ficelle qui lui avait permis de remonter la jupe le long de son torse, histoire de ne pas la chiffonner dans son pantalon. Elle avait piqué l'astuce en regardant une vidéo d'un spectacle-live de la _Reine des Neiges_, dont l'actrice principale devait changer de tenue sur scène sans se retrouver toute nue devant le public. Sa version était plus réservée aux grandes personnes, mais elle était fière de l'effet obtenu.

La jupe retomba comme une caresse le long de ses jambes quand elle dénoua sa ficelle, et Kat se promit de le refaire un jour devant une caméra, juste pour le fun. Avec un effet ralenti.

Elle admira un instant la jupe fendue sur le côté et se dit qu'elle avait très bien choisi sa tenue. C'était sexy et ça pouvait se montrer très utile quand il s'agissait de se battre.

La jeune femme enfila rapidement ses escarpins et envoya ses ballerines de serveuse dans son sac. Comme Bucky ne s'était pas encore manifesté pour lui signaler qu'elle prenait trop de temps, elle décida de se maquiller légèrement (c'est dingue ce qu'on peut mettre dans un sac) et attacha ses cheveux désormais roux en un chignon rapide et classe. Un collier fantaisie vint habiller le tout et elle termina juste au moment où la lourde main de son compagnon de route heurta la porte.

\- C'est bon chuis là ! claironna-t-elle en sortant.

Ils se jetèrent un regard critique l'un à l'autre, puis Bucky faillit demander comment elle avait réussi à cacher autant de tissu sous ses fringues. A la place, il préféra s'inquiéter des détails pratiques :

\- J'ai un petit souci, dit-il en désignant sa main en vibranium. Tu n'aurais pas une paire de gants, par hasard ?

\- J'ai mieux, crâna-t-elle en montrant sa robe, du même bleu nuit que le bras de son allié.

\- Heu, tu as prévu que je te colle toute la soirée en fait ? lâcha le soldat, soupçonneux.

\- Pas du tout ! Les gants auraient fait tache, parce que plus personne n'en porte en soirée, de nos jours. Du coup, ma robe est conçue exprès pour être une tenue de camouflage pour toi ! Ne suis-je pas géniale ? Et heu, ouais, j'admets que ça m'amuse. Beaucoup, même.

Suspicieux, son ami se positionna comme s'il était son cavalier et posa sa main en métal sur le tissu de la robe. Perdue au milieu du bleu foncé et des reflets ondoyants du textile, ses doigts semblaient disparaître par moments.

\- J'ai perdu la main, constata le grand brun avec une grimace d'horreur.

Kat éclata de rire et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de gala, où la jeune femme se hâta de recacher son sac sous une table. Comme personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un sorteur et une serveuse se transforment en papillons, tels une Cendrillon avant minuit, la foule ne leur prêta aucune attention, pas plus que les collègues de Kat, qui vinrent pourtant leur proposer du champagne à plusieurs reprises.

La jeune femme s'amusait comme une folle et mangeait comme quatre, ravie de cette petite vengeance. Bucky, de son côté, repérait les sorties de secours et commençait à se sentir tout nu sans un flingue pour se protéger. En plus, il avait dû laisser son sac chez Kat et avec lui toutes ses affaires, y compris ses carnets de notes. Bon, son bras et sa résistance de super-soldat le rendaient dur à battre, mais son costard le mettait mal à l'aise. La seule arme qu'il avait réussi à prendre à l'insu de Kat était un simple couteau, certes très bien aiguisé mais pas très utile face à cinq assaillants.

Sentant la tension qui tétanisait ses muscles, Katharina l'entraîna sur la piste de danse à son corps défendant et se mit en position pour le slow qui débutait à peine. Le soldat se tendit de plus belle à l'idée d'attirer l'attention sur lui, puis consentit à bouger pour éviter à sa partenaire de devoir chercher un autre cavalier.

Ils se dandinèrent sur place pendant plusieurs longues minutes, et comme personne ne leur cria de mettre les mains en l'air, Bucky parvint enfin à quitter son attitude d'animal aux abois et à profiter de ces minutes de répit avant d'aller sauver le monde.

La musique changea, et ils prirent un rythme plus dynamique, à l'instar des autres couples présents. Kat mit un point d'honneur à ressortir les pas de danse que son ami lui avait appris et lui adressa un grand sourire fier quand elle réussit à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

Sans réfléchir, Bucky se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, provoquant une vague d'émoi chez sa complice, qui se figea comme une statue de sel.

\- On va nous remarquer ! chuchota-t-elle avec empressement alors que ses pommettes prenaient la couleur d'une pomme bien mûre.

\- Les gens sont gênés quand ils voient un couple qui s'embrasse, lui confia son cavalier avec un sourire malicieux. Ils regardent ailleurs, tu vois ?

Kat tourna la tête de quelques degrés, vérifia la réaction des autres, puis adressa un coup d'œil calculateur au soldat - qui avait renoué ses cheveux en arrière et oh, comme elle aimait cette coiffure sur lui ! - avant de l'attirer vers elle pour un second baiser, plus long et beaucoup moins gênant. Pour eux du moins.

Ils continuèrent de danser avec maladresse sans se séparer, puis finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, le souffle court, pour pouvoir respirer. Katharina était encore plus rouge et avait les yeux brillants, tandis que Bucky la fixait avec un intérêt renouvelé.

\- Mais dites-moi, quelqu'un ici a de l'expérience avec les garçons, ma parole, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Kat lui retourna un sourire narquois et contre-attaqua :

\- Dis donc, tu as embrassé des filles, depuis 1944 ?

\- Je sais de source sûre que j'embrasse très bien, se rengorgea le soldat en haussant les sourcils, amusé.

\- Est-ce que ta source sûre est née au début du XXe siècle ?

\- Bonnie était très à l'avance sur son temps… Bon, et si on allait sauver le monde, au lieu de se quereller comme deux idiots au lieu de danser ?

La jeune femme jeta un œil aux alentours et remarqua avec embarras qu'effectivement, ils étaient les seuls à rester plantés sur place. Ils sortirent de la piste de danse et Kat rectifia son rouge à lèvres, qu'elle avait planqué… dans son soutien-gorge. Bucky leva les yeux au ciel et la tira vers l'escalier de secours en prenant garde à ne pas être suivi.

Une fois dans la cage d'escaliers, ils purent reprendre une discussion normale sans devoir baisser la voix.

\- Bon, ni Damjan ni Simmons n'étaient à leur petite sauterie, commença Katharina, toujours un peu rose au niveau des joues. Ils doivent être dans les étages pour parler de leur petit plan maléfique de contrôle du monde.

\- Je propose d'essayer le sous-sol, d'abord. J'ai remarqué que le bâtiment était très bas, par rapport aux autres gratte-ciel, et en posant les mouchards, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait trois niveaux sous le rez-de-chaussée. Si je devais mener des activités illégales, c'est là que je le ferais. Et si je me trompe, il nous suffira de remonter pour vérifier les autres étages.

Kat approuva l'idée d'un signe de tête et ils descendirent plusieurs volées d'escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, puis le premier niveau négatif. Ils passèrent prudemment la tête par la porte de l'étage et découvrirent un parking souterrain qui donnait sur la rue. Jugeant que le parking n'avait rien de maléfique, ils continuèrent la descente jusqu'au niveau 2.

Ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une grande surface vide, à l'exception de plusieurs bennes à ordures qui avaient bien besoin d'être vidées. Un ascenseur large semblait destiné à les emmener jusqu'au niveau du parking pour pouvoir les sortir plus facilement.

\- Tu veux vérifier les poubelles ? proposa Katharina, pince-sans-rire.

\- Oh, j'allais te proposer la même chose.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent au niveau -3 avec de moins en moins d'espoir. Bucky voyait déjà sa théorie s'effondrer, et Kat pensait déjà aux escaliers qu'elle devrait escalader ensuite avec ses hauts talons qui lui faisaient déjà bien mal aux pieds.

Ils atteignirent la fin de l'escalier avec un gros soupir, puis essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, sans résultat. Bucky poussa alors sa complice du coude et lui montra un lecteur de badge qui clignotait dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme resta bloquée dessus, puis eut un énorme sourire que lui renvoya son partenaire.

\- Quand cette histoire sera terminée, je t'emmène faire un tour du monde, commenta Bucky à brûle-pourpoint.

\- En Quinjet ?

\- En avion.

\- Cool, c'est toi qui paies.

\- Evidemment, soupira le jeune homme.

Il ferma son poing en vibranium et s'en servit pour exploser le verrou de la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque sans protester. Bon, ça faisait un bruit de dingue, mais personne n'accourut pour leur tirer dessus, aussi purent-ils se faufiler dans l'étage.

Le sol était pareil que dans les autres étages du sous-sol, c'est-à-dire bétonné, mais le troisième niveau se démarquait d'une façon qui leur donna froid dans le dos.

L'étage entier tenait en une seule grande salle, mais tout le centre était occupé par un genre de laboratoire séparé du pallier par de grosses bâches en plastique blanc qui laissaient tout juste passer la lumière, blanche et crue comme dans un abattoir.

\- Ça fout les jetons, commenta platement Kat.

\- Ouais. On se croirait chez le dentiste.

Comme ils n'apprendraient rien de plus depuis la cage d'escalier, les deux amis se faufilèrent jusqu'aux bâches, dans lesquelles Bucky découpa une fente suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent y passer. Katharina jeta un regard torve à son couteau de poche et le suivit à l'intérieur, vérifiant juste une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne.

A l'intérieur de l'espèce de sas en plastique se trouvaient une dizaine de lits froids et impersonnels ainsi que des machines qu'on s'attendait plus à trouver dans un hôpital que dans un sous-sol. Plusieurs perfusions pendaient d'une potence et Bucky les examina avec attention pour découvrir assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait simplement de liquide physiologique.

\- Il y a une porte là-bas, signala Kat en tendant la main vers le côté opposé à l'escalier.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le panneau, qu'ils ouvrirent sans problème, et se retrouvèrent dans un second sas, cette fois formé de murs en plexiglas bien solide. Bucky tapota une paroi du bout de l'index gauche et ne remarqua aucune fissure ou déformation dans le plastique. Kat, qui regardait déjà de l'autre côté du sas, perdit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs et tendit un bras vers son ami pour qu'il rapplique.

\- B-Bucky, viens voir ça, tu veux ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y avait là un quatrième niveau de sous-sol uniquement accessible par le sas qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, et dedans…

\- Ce sont des _gens_ ! s'exclama Kat, horrifiée.

Il y en avait au moins deux-cents, hommes, femmes, enfants, seniors, tous habillés de blanc, tous plongés dans un état de transe qui les maintenait debout et en ligne, comme une petite armée. Les jambes d'une vieille dame tremblaient sous elle. Certains n'avaient pas reçu de vêtements et ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, ce qui conforta Bucky dans ses certitudes. D'une, ils étaient tous manipulés, et ensuite, on se moquait pas mal de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Mon dieu, il faut qu'on les sorte de là, souffla Kat, dégoûtée.

\- Trop tard ! lui répondit une voix trop joyeuse sortie d'un haut-parleur situé dans un coin du sas.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Kat., apeurée.

Un gaz opaque se répandit alors dans le sas, les prenant tous les deux par surprise. Bucky réagit sans réfléchir et plaqua le drapé du col de la robe de Kat sur le nez de la jeune femme. Il enfonça son propre visage dans le creux de son coude droit et donna plusieurs coups dans le plexiglas, qui résista vaillamment à sa force. Kat, de son côté, tenta d'ouvrir les deux portes, en vain.

Le manque d'air ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et elle s'effondra contre le mur à la première inspiration. Elle croisa le regard agrandi par la fureur de son coéquipier et sombra, vaincue, dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Muhahahaha, j'aime le suspense !_

_Des reviews ou un mort ! \o/_


	10. Le Soldat de l'Hiver

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Enfin, on attaque l'action ! Il était temps qu'ils se lâchent un peu ~ Et en plus le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !_

_Merci à __**Emy Sanders**__ pour son commentaire, ça fait du bien d'être soutenue ^^ Bonne lectuuure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le Soldat de l'Hiver**

Bucky se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelqu'un le secouer comme un prunier. Ou du moins essayer, car il était plus dense que prévu.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et tomba nez à nez avec Katharina, qui semblait à la fois malade et morte d'inquiétude. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, le soldat sentit une migraine lui heurter le cerveau de plein fouet et commencer à creuser à sa surface. Nauséeux, il porta une main à son front et grimaça de douleur.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est pénible hein, murmura Kat, compatissante.

Bucky remarqua qu'elle avait elle aussi une mine affreuse, sûrement causée par les séquelles de leur sommeil involontaire. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et ne vit que du blanc et du plastique, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit ils avaient été secourus et on les avait emmenés à l'hôpital, soit ils étaient sur les lits du niveau -3 de la tour de Simmons. Malheureusement, la seconde option était la plus plausible.

\- On est toujours là où je pense ?

\- Ouaip, répondit simplement Kat en s'écartant quand il tenta de se lever. Heu, à ta place je ferais gaffe, je me suis mangé une tête de lit en essayant de te rejoindre.

Effectivement, Bucky sentit ses genoux flageoler comme des nouilles bien cuites et se laissa retomber sur son matelas, désorienté. Il souffla un coup, puis retenta l'expérience. Ça tournait encore, mais au moins il arrivait à se tenir droit, cette fois.

Le jeune homme observa les environs à la recherche d'une arme et constata avec surprise qu'on lui avait laissé son couteau. Une question le taraudait : comment Kat avait-elle réussi à se réveiller avant lui ? Logiquement, son métabolisme était plus rapide que celui de son amie, donc il aurait dû être sur pieds depuis un bon bout de temps…

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de creuser la question, car une voix les fit sursauter tous les deux :

\- Bonsoir petite sœur.

Les deux espions se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement un peu chaloupé et se retrouvèrent face à deux hommes. Le premier portait un costard gris foncé et sirotait une flûte de champagne tout en aplatissant mécaniquement ses fins cheveux blonds en arrière. Le second, plus petit et habillé de vêtements amples, ressemblait tellement à Katharina que c'en était douloureux. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns en pétard, le même menton pointu et la même lueur dans les yeux.

Le doute n'était plus possible : ils étaient face à Austin Simmons et Damjan Duka.

Bucky fit machinalement passer Kat derrière lui et se prépara à casser des genoux. Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre et se souvint de sa promesse. C'est la seule chose qui l'empêcha de bondir vers leurs ennemis pour leur ôter l'envie de réduire l'humanité en esclavage.

\- Je suis très content de vous voir, tous les deux, sourit Damjan. Surtout toi, Kat, tu as parfaitement mené ta mission ! Je suis fier de toi, petite sœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ironisa Bucky en s'attendant à ce que Kat renchérisse.

Etrangement, la jeune femme resta silencieuse et Bucky se tourna vers elle, interdit. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui souriait aimablement.

\- Kat ? fit Bucky en sentant son sang se glacer.

La petite brune le dépassa et alla se poster près de son frère, qu'elle enlaça avec tendresse.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle te racontait la vérité ? lui demanda alors Damjan en relâchant sa sœur. Qu'elle te faisait confiance, à toi, un assassin à la solde d'Hydra ? Qu'elle avait _besoin_ de toi pour sauver le monde ? Elle se débrouille si bien toute seule !

Tétanisé par le choc et l'incompréhension, Bucky avait du mal à réfléchir. Il se sentait perdu et malade. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il s'assure que ce que ce type racontait était un tissu de mensonges, qu'il fasse _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi !

\- Katharina, dis-moi que c'est faux, lâcha-t-il alors d'un ton suppliant.

\- Désolée, mais non, c'est la vérité, exposa-t-elle avec une moue contrite. Ma mission consistait à retrouver tous les Avengers disséminés dans le monde, ceux qui se cachent sous les radars, pour les manipuler et les amener ici, où mon cher frère peut s'occuper d'eux. Pour leur passer l'envie de se dresser contre lui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, grâce à toi, je sais où vit Hawkeye et dans quelle ville se trouve Falcon. Merci beauuuuucoup pour ton aide, ça me facilite la vie !

Le soldat la fixa, muet de stupeur, refusant toujours d'y croire. C'était forcément une de ces ruses qu'elle aimait utiliser. Elle se faisait passer pour son ennemie et allait en profiter pour vaincre son frère par surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué toutes ces bizarreries à son sujet ? reprit Damjan. Sa maison toute propre après un an d'absence ? Sauf qu'elle n'est pas partie pendant un an. Le fait qu'elle t'ait demandé de ne pas prendre ton arsenal pour venir ici ? Son histoire à dormir debout ? Le fait qu'elle se soit réveillée avant toi ? Depuis le départ, nous travaillions ensemble pour notre Grand Projet ! Regarde la vérité en face : elle t'a menti tout du long.

Le cœur du soldat se contracta soudain, comme si un poing venait de se refermer autour. Il éprouva une impression étrange, comme si tous ses muscles se crispaient d'un coup, et sa nausée empira. Il ressentit le besoin viscéral de hurler, de pleurer, d'effacer ce sourire sur le visage des Duka, de frapper, de tuer… de massacrer.

Un voile rouge tomba devant ses yeux, et Bucky sentit le Soldat de l'Hiver prendre le pas sur Bucky Barnes. Un tueur sans âme, aux commandes d'un super-soldat entraîné à tuer.

Calme. Silencieux.

Mortel.

* * *

Dressée de toute sa hauteur à deux centimètres de Bucky, Kat se tendit, prête à se battre. Son frère et Simmons venaient de débarquer comme si de rien n'était, sans armes et sans gardes du corps, une vraie invitation à les attaquer ! Mais avant, elle devait essayer... Non, elle allait convaincre son frère d'arrêter ses conneries, et plus vite que ça !

\- Damjan, fit-elle doucement. Quelle surprise de te trouver ici avec ce psychopathe, dis donc.

\- Aaaah, Kat, toujours aussi cynique, à ce que je vois. J'ai une question pour toi : tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on ne vous remarquerait pas, si ?

\- Je l'espérais, admit la jeune femme en prenant une posture faussement détendue. Tu nous as sentis arriver, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, se vanta son frère. Et puis, faire avaler un mensonge pareil à la secrétaire d'Austin n'était pas très malin. Elle nous a tout raconté quand nous sommes revenus à Los Angeles.

\- Hm. Au moins c'était drôle. Enfin, je suis venue pour te ramener à la maison, par la peau des fesses s'il faut en arriver là.

Damjan haussa les épaules et la dévisagea avec déception.

\- Il faut toujours que tu joues les rabat-joie, pas vrai ? C'est pourtant toi qui a initié tout ça, au départ.

\- Je me suis trompée, ce type cherche juste à nous exploiter pour son propre compte ! se défendit Katharina en faisant un geste obscène à l'attention de Simmons, qui avait l'air de s'en contreficher.

\- Peut-être, concéda Damjan. N'empêche qu'il a raison, et tu ne peux pas le nier. Avec nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons mettre fin à la criminalité, aux guerres, à la misère ! Ouvre les yeux, petite sœur ! Nous pouvons gouverner ce monde et en faire un paradis !

\- Alors ce que tu viens de dire, là, c'est utopique, contra-t-elle. Le monde parfait n'existe pas, et c'est parce que l'Homme est imparfait que cette planète n'est pas encore morte d'ennui. En plus, tu ne projettes rien de moins que la disparition pure et simple du libre-arbitre ! Tu changerais tout le monde en robots sans âme pour leur offrir une paix dont ils ne pourront même pas profiter ?!

\- Si c'est le prix à payer pour vivre dans un monde parfait, alors oui.

Kat poussa une exclamation ulcérée et roula les yeux, dépassée par l'ampleur de ce que racontait son frère.

\- Et après ? Tu vas envahir les autres planètes, maintenant qu'on sait qu'elles existent ? Tu vas appâter les Gardiens de la Galaxie et te servir d'eux pour oppresser tous les aliens de l'univers ? Tout ça, bien sûr, pour qu'ils ne nous envahissent pas ?! Pour une illusion de paix !

\- Pourquoi pas ! L'idée est bonne, ça ne te dérange pas que je la pique ?

Kat écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Le détachement avec lequel son frère parlait de dominer des galaxies entières était simplement… choquant.

\- Tu es fou ! Tu crois que tu manipules tout le monde, mais c'est _lui _qui t'a lavé le cerveau ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant franchement Simmons du doigt.

\- Parle pour toi, rétorqua Damjan. Il y a un an, tu étais prête à tout pour devenir une héroïne, pour sauver le monde ! Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, et tout ça à cause de ton Bucky adoré et de ses potes les Avengers ! Ils prétendent être les plus grands héros du monde, mais ils sont incapables de se salir les mains pour y parvenir, et quand ils le font, ils tuent des centaines de personnes "par accident" ! La seule chose qu'ils aient réussie, c'est Ultron ! Si même une intelligence artificielle conçue par ton cher et si brillant Iron Man considère que pour protéger le monde il faut éradiquer la race humaine, c'est que ma façon de voir n'est pas si absurde !

Damjan se tut un moment et prit un moment pour reprendre son calme.

\- De toute manière, fit Katharina, tu as beau manipuler les gens dans leur sommeil, tu ne peux plus leur donner d'ordres une fois qu'ils sont éveillés, donc ce ne sera qu'une moitié de contrôle. Et si tu penses que je vais gentiment venir t'aider, tu te plantes royalement le doigt dans l'œil.

Son frère la considéra avec amusement, puis sortit un flacon de liquide transparent de sa poche.

\- C'est là que tu te plantes, Kat. Tu croyais être la seule à développer de nouveaux dons ? J'ai eu un an pour m'entraîner, et l'équipe scientifique d'Austin a travaillé dur pour trouver cette formule. Elle me permet de booster mes pouvoirs, vois-tu, et j'en prends tous les jours au petit-déjeuner. La petite armée que tu as vue en bas me sert de cobaye. Bientôt, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi, donc en fait, tu es là uniquement parce que je t'aime bien. Tu n'es même pas capable de contrôler qui que ce soit, tu peux à peine crever les tympans des gens, sérieusement !

\- Oh, et ça te permet de faire quoi en plus ? Tu files des cauchemars aux gens maintenant ? se moqua Katharina.

Damjan esquissa un sourire plein d'anticipation, et Kat en frissonna d'horreur. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son frère, et là, elle avait juste peur. Et pourquoi Bucky ne disait-il rien ?

\- Maintenant, expliqua tranquillement le petit brun, une fois que j'entre dans la tête de quelqu'un dans son sommeil, je peux y retourner quand je le souhaite.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! beugla sa sœur par simple esprit de contradiction.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Sergent Barnes ? Emparez-vous d'elle.

La main de vibranium de Bucky se referma autour du bras de Kat avec la puissance d'un piège à loup et la jeune femme hoqueta de surprise en croisant son regard. Il était plus froid que jamais et son visage était inexpressif, comme sur les photos du Soldat de l'Hiver qu'elle avait vues quelques années plus tôt.

Au même moment, Simmons se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Finis ce que tu as à faire ici et rejoins-moi en haut. Nous devons partir pour le Wakanda ce soir, ces sales petits merdeux ont résisté assez longtemps, il est grand temps qu'on s'occupe d'eux ! dit-il avec dédain avant de quitter le laboratoire.

\- B-Bucky ? Hééé, Bucky, tu m'entends ? tenta Katharina, même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il lui réponde.

\- Il ne t'entend pas, l'informa obligeamment Damjan. En fait, il n'a pas envie de t'entendre.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Vois-tu, l'une des applications de mon don consiste à trouver la pire peur des gens et à l'utiliser contre eux afin de mieux les piéger. De cette façon, même s'ils remarquent qu'ils sont contrôlés, ils s'en fichent. Ton Bucky a peur de redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver, c'est vrai, mais il craint par-dessus tout qu'on le trahisse… et c'est ce que je lui ai suggéré.

\- Il croit.. que je l'ai trahi ? balbutia Katharina, blessée que Bucky y ait cru.

\- Hé oui ! Tu veux une preuve ? Sergent Barnes, faites subir tout ce que vous voulez à ma sœur.

Aussitôt, la main droite de Bucky fila autour du cou de la jeune femme et commença à se resserrer comme un étau. Kat tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain, Bucky était trop fort pour elle. Et s'il continuait à la fixer avec autant de haine, elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à garder son sang-froid.

* * *

La vengeance. Enfin.

Bucky avait l'impression de ne pas contrôler son corps, comme s'il flottait par-dessus la scène. Mais c'étaient bien ses doigts qui étranglaient cette fille, cette… traîtresse qui avait voulu l'enchaîner, comme à l'époque d'Hydra. C'était donc bien lui qui s'apprêtait à la tuer. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Il observa avec attention un vaisseau sanguin exploser dans l'œil terrifié de la fille, qui finit par fermer les paupières, vaincue. Mais il voulait voir ses yeux quand elle mourrait !

\- Ouvre les yeux, _suka_, grogna-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle comprenait l'insulte, même en russe.

Elle l'ignora totalement, puis une pensée inattendue surprit Bucky.

_Et si… tout était faux ?_

Il secoua la tête, impossible qu'elle le prenne à son petit jeu de suggestion télépathique ! Elle fronça les sourcils mais garda les yeux fermés, au grand mécontentement du soldat.

_Je ne suis plus ce Bucky-là. Je ne suis pas celui qui tue, mais celui qui sauve. Elle m'a demandé mon aide alors qu'elle aurait pu simplement me suggérer de la suivre jusqu'ici. Pourquoi aurait-elle perdu son temps avec moi ?_

Ce fut au tour du soldat de froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'il pensait… non, ce qu'elle lui soufflait… ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait été sincère avec lui quand elle lui avait parlé de son frère, la première fois. Ils avaient ri ensemble, mangé ensemble, dansé ensemble… s'étaient embrassés. Une traîtresse n'aurait pas perdu son temps comme ça, surtout au risque de s'attacher à lui, si c'était pour le vendre une fois à Los Angeles.

Bucky s'aperçut qu'elle virait au bleu et la lâcha rapidement pour se diriger vers l'autre, celui qui ressemblait à la fille. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et recula, apeuré.

Bucky tira son couteau de son étui et, sans prévenir, un groupe de jeunes adultes apparut dans un flash et se posta entre sa nouvelle proie et lui.

* * *

Katharina prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et se mit à tousser quand l'air entra dans sa gorge endolorie. Bon sang, Bucky n'y avait pas été de main morte !

La douleur dans sa hanche lui apprit qu'elle avait glissé par terre quand il l'avait lâchée, et elle leva péniblement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait dans l'espèce d'infirmerie où ils étaient coincés.

Bucky se battait contre une nouvelle fournée de mutants hypnotisés et ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de leur mort prématurée alors qu'il les poignardait les uns après les autres. Ils avaient peut-être des pouvoirs psi, mais lui se battait depuis les années 40'.

La jeune femme se releva lentement et repéra son frère, ou plutôt l'inconnu qu'il était devenu. Il semblait hésiter entre rester là pour affronter le soldat et s'enfuir pour rejoindre son patron. Elle pouvait comprendre sa peur, car Bucky se battait comme un fou. Là où il se montrait d'habitude méthodique, propre et économisait ses mouvements, il faisait gicler le sang et lâchait parfois des cris rauques, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. C'était peut-être le cas, s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait sans pour autant pouvoir l'empêcher.

Bucky en berserk. Qui l'eut cru ?

Katharina envisagea un instant de lui prêter main-forte, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'avait bien reconnue et qu'il n'allait pas la tuer ensuite. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, et elle avait encore une tâche à accomplir.

La jeune femme rejoignit l'autre côté de l'infirmerie avec détermination, évitant les combattants une seconde avant qu'ils ne la touchent, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'ils comptaient faire. C'était peut-être bien le cas, après tout. Elle avait parfois du mal à discerner ses pensées de celles des autres.

Emplie d'une froide résolution, elle passa à côté de son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas pris de décision.

\- Kat, lança-t-il, aide-moi !

Plus sérieuse que jamais, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa, glaciale.

\- Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Tu as cherché à me tuer.

\- Je n'arrive plus à le contrôler, il va tout détruire ! Et je suis ton frère !

\- Et ça t'a pris un an pour t'en souvenir ? répliqua Katharina, cinglante.

Elle s'avança, puis une idée lui vint et elle retourna sur ses pas. Elle envahit l'esprit de son frère et y déposa une suggestion, qu'elle répéta à voix haute pour lui faire ressentir un peu de la peur qu'il avait semée chez elle, un an auparavant.

\- Tu vas rester ici et regarder, ordonna-t-elle posément avant de sortir du laboratoire.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son ordre était suivi à la lettre.

* * *

Katharina rectifia son maquillage dans le miroir gigantesque qui couvrait tout le fond de l'ascenseur et examina les belles marques de doigts mauves sur son cou. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle semblait calme et son expression gardait une neutralité absolue. Mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillait littéralement de rage, de haine, de tristesse et d'un horrible sentiment de trahison.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère, et lui ne voyait plus en elle qu'un instrument pour atteindre son but. Et quand elle avait refusé de le suivre, il avait laissé Bucky essayer de la tuer. Quant au soldat, il avait cru à sa trahison sans sourciller, comme si il s'y attendait depuis le début.

Donc, là, elle en avait _un peu_ marre, de toute cette histoire. Quel euphémisme.

Elle allait régler le problème pendant que Bucky s'essayait au massacre, et quand elle redescendrait, tout serait fini. Elle allait être bonne pour emmener son ami en thérapie, aussi.

Une fois au dernier étage, elle emprunta l'escalier de secours et grimpa sur le toit, où un hélicoptère était posé. Simmons tapait du pied en attendant Damjan et triturait un genre de casque qu'il portait sur sa tête et qui empêchait Kat de lire ses pensées. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

La jeune femme intima silencieusement au pilote de rester tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil sans bouger et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers Simmons, ignorant le froid et le vent qui rabattait sa robe contre ses jambes.

Le magnat la considéra avec une grimace de terreur et la jeune femme leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- C'est bon, je la contrôle, dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Je m'occupe des derniers détails et j'arrive.

Simmons se calma aussitôt, pensant que Damjan l'avait sous sa botte, et lui fit signe de monter dans l'hélicoptère. Katharina s'exécuta, sauf qu'au moment où elle dépassait le millionnaire, elle lui arracha son casque anti-télépathe d'un mouvement fluide dont elle ne se savait pas capable.

Simmons, indigné, s'avança pour le récupérer mais Kat le fusilla du regard, le défiant de l'approcher.

\- Je m'étais promis de vous le faire payer, vous savez, dit-elle doucement. Chaque nuit, avant de m'endormir sous un pont, j'imaginais toutes les tortures que je voulais vous infliger avant de vous achever. Je me voyais déjà récupérer mon frère, le sauver de votre influence de psychopathe. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, c'est vraiment dommage.

Elle se dirigea vers le businessman, qui recula jusqu'au parapet.

\- Ce qui me remonte le moral, c'est que je n'aurai pas à me salir les mains avec votre sang dégoûtant, continua-t-elle. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous allez _escalader cette barrière et sauter_.

Elle avait prononcé et pensé cette phrase directement dans la tête de son ennemi. Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver à part elle. Et elle ne comptait pas l'empêcher de se suicider, bien au contraire.

Katharina l'observa, fascinée, alors qu'il grimpait sur le bord du toit, et réalisa pourquoi son pouvoir de manipulation avait mis autant de temps à se manifester. Depuis le début, elle s'était empêchée de faire revivre à Bucky ce qu'Hydra lui avait fait subir pendant des décennies entières, même s'il la poussait à le faire. Elle était bel et bien devenue une meurtrière, ce soir, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas ça sur la conscience.

-…Hydra, murmura Simmons, debout sur sa corniche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? l'interrogea-t-elle, glacée.

Simmons se tourna vers elle, écarta les bras et lui adressa un sourire mauvais tout en répétant :

\- _Hail Hydra_ !

\- Atten- ! s'écria Kat, mais il était trop tard.

Il avait sauté.

La jeune femme resta un instant figée, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce salut qui sous-entendait qu'Hydra comptait encore des membres un peu partout dans le monde, et reprit ses esprits au moment où un bruit de tôle froissée et des hurlements stridents s'élevèrent dix étages plus bas.

Bon, ça, c'est fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher Bucky et s'occuper de son très cher frère aîné…

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Aaaaah, j'aime ce chapitre. C'était compliqué à écrire, avec les changements de point de vue, la discussion et tout et tout… mais du coup c'est intéressant ^^_

_Le côté sombre de Bucky et de Kat s'est réveillé ! \o/ Voilà qui change des gentils héros propres sur eux hein ? :D_

_Enfin, bref. J'accepte toujours avec plaisir les remarques, compliments et autres théories en commentaire ^^_


	11. Le Cul de l'Amérique

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Merci à mes deux revieweurs chéris que j'aime tout plein et bonne lecture à vous ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Cul de l'Amérique**

Une fois de retour au niveau -3, Katharina dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Bucky n'y était plus.

Par contre, le groupe de super-héros corrompus de Damjan s'y trouvait encore, en quelque sorte, vu qu'ils étaient réduits à l'état de cadavres ensanglantés. Tu parles de dommages collatéraux ! Kat plaignait sincèrement le pauvre flic qui allait devoir annoncer ça aux familles des victimes.

D'un autre côté, il était hors de question que toute cette histoire retombe sur Bucky, même si techniquement, le soldat était l'auteur de ce massacre. D'accord, il venait juste de péter un câble à cause d'une guéguerre de télépathes qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que son cerveau pour s'affronter, mais bon. Les flics ne la croiraient jamais, et même si par miracle ils l'écoutaient, ils la feraient enfermer pour complicité.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de caméra de sécurité à cet étage, à première vue (ça créerait trop de preuves, sûrement). Et même s'il y en avait, les policiers verraient l'expérimentation humaine à laquelle Simmons s'était livré.

Un gémissement attira l'attention de Kat et elle finit par trouver Damjan sous une table, qu'elle poussa pour avoir de la place et éviter de s'assommer en se relevant.

\- Tiens, je te croyais mort, figure-toi, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton dégagé en redressant son frère aîné.

Ce dernier était toujours conscient, mais son ventre s'ornait d'un trou en forme de lame de couteau et pissait allègrement le sang. Une lame gisait à ses côtés, et Kat reconnut l'arme de Bucky. Son frère avait dû la retirer de sa blessure. Encore un qui n'avait pas regardé assez de films dans sa vie pour savoir que ça ne ferait qu'accélérer son décès.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir beaucoup, p'tite sœur, souffla Damjan, la main crispée sur sa blessure.

\- J'ai pris une grande décision en haut de cette tour, pendant que Simmons se suicidait. Je sauverai le monde de tous les dingues qui veulent le contrôler, même si l'un d'eux est mon propre frère. Et puis bon, tu as forcé Bucky à essayer de me tuer, alors c'est de bonne guerre, non ?

Damjan lâcha un petit rire qui se termina en quinte de toux.

\- Personne… ne peut me reprocher d'avoir essayé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ok, ça partait d'un bon sentiment, c'est vrai. Mais même un illuminé se rendrait compte que séquestrer et se servir de tous ces gens comme de vulgaires cobayes, c'est mal. Sans parler de pourchasser sa propre sœur sans même se donner la peine de se bouger le cul en personne.

\- Je… comptais les… relâcher…

\- Avant ou après qu'ils soient morts d'épuisement ?

Le frère et la sœur s'observèrent un moment. Kat estima l'espérance de vie maximale de son frère à environ huit minutes, considérant qu'il avait reçu la lame dans l'estomac.

\- Tiens, comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours en vie, en fait ? Connaissant Bucky, il n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un agoniser comme ça…

\- Me suis défendu, expliqua Damjan en montrant sa tempe. Tenté de… reprendre… contrôle, mais raté.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Et où est-il, d'abord ?

\- Disparu, balbutia-t-il. Choc a… dézingué… souvenirs.

Katharina se recula, ahurie.

\- Heu, attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as définitivement fait péter un câble à Bucky ? Qu'il a perdu tous ses souvenirs à cause de toi ?

\- De nous, corrigea son frère avec une grimace de douleur. Trop… instable.

\- M-Mais…. comment je vais faire pour le retrouver, moi ?!

Damjan resta muet pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait de s'évanouir. Katharina le secoua, puis s'aperçut que le sang coulait encore plus vite. Frustrée, elle se leva d'un bond, fit les cent pas dans l'infirmerie et finit par trouver de quoi faire un bandage grossier. Elle noua la bande autour du torse de son frère avec des gestes rapides et irrités, puis considéra le visage pâle du jeune homme.

\- Hé, ne me fais pas le coup de mourir, d'accord ? Tu as créé trop de problèmes pour ça, ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à ta punition en mourant bêtement ! Tu m'entends ? s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

D'un côté, la perte de Bucky la mettait hors d'elle, tout comme les horreurs que son frère avait commises et s'apprêtait à commettre. D'un autre côté, il restait son grand frère, le garçon avec lequel elle avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie. Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer à ses parents qu'elle l'avait laissé mourir parce qu'il "le méritait, na". En plus, elle avait besoin de toutes les informations nécessaires sur Hydra. S'il restait des membres de cette horrible secte dans le monde, Bucky n'y serait pas en sécurité. Elle devait en avertir les Avengers pour qu'ils s'en occupent !

Ayant pris sa décision, Katharina plongea dans l'esprit de son frère, évita ses protections avec une facilité déconcertante - son état devait y être pour quelque chose - et y implanta l'ordre de se battre pour rester en vie, coûte que coûte.

* * *

\- … Au niveau -3, oui. Il y a beaucoup de gens et plusieurs cadavres, il faudra beaucoup d'ambulances pour emmener tout le monde…

Katharina raccrocha le téléphone et s'assit sur le trottoir sans se soucier de sa robe. De toute manière, elle était déjà couverte de sang et de crasse, alors un peu de poussière en plus ou en moins…

Elle était ressortie du sous-sol et de la tour, histoire de prendre l'air, puis avait cherché des traces de Bucky pendant qu'une première ambulance emmenait le cadavre de Simmons hors de vue du public. Les gars de la sécurité avaient mis fin au gala, et tous les richards étaient sortis de là en poussant des piaillements assourdissants. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle, et ça lui allait très bien.

Son frère allait s'en sortir, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Elle contrôlait de mieux en mieux ses suggestions et avait senti le subconscient de son frère se réveiller et commencer à se battre pour faire fonctionner ses organes vitaux jusqu'à l'arrivée du personnel médical. L'esprit est plus fort que le corps, après tout.

Bucky avait fait preuve de gentillesse et lui avait laissé une chance de s'en tirer, exactement comme il l'avait promis.

En attendant, elle avait une arme du crime à planquer sur les bras ! Elle envisagea une seconde de planquer le couteau dans une bouche d'égout pour qu'il trace sa route, mais un jour ou l'autre, il serait ressorti quelque part et aurait d'office soulevé des questions.

Kat nettoya l'arme dans une flaque d'eau et la sécha avec le bas de sa robe avant de replier la lame courbe dans le manche, comme elle avait vu Bucky le faire une éternité auparavant. Elle défit une partie de l'ourlet de sa jupe et y planqua le couteau. Si elle tenait le bas de sa robe à la main, personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Les secours arrivèrent un peu plus tard et un ambulancier lui sauta dessus avec une couverture et son matériel de soin tandis que les autres fonçaient au sous-sol.

\- Je ne suis pas blessée, annonça-t-elle pour éloigner le médecin.

Il l'enveloppa quand même dans la couverture et fila aider les autres. Katharina réalisa au même moment qu'elle tremblait de froid - et sûrement à cause d'autres choses - et essaya de disparaître sous le tissu.

* * *

La police la contacta le lendemain matin pour l'interroger et Kat s'estima heureuse d'avoir pensé à cacher le couteau dans un sac en plastique étanche avant de dissimuler le tout dans la chasse d'eau de ses toilettes.

Elle baragouina une histoire à propos de la fête, d'une subite perte de conscience pendant qu'elle était au petit coin et ne mentit qu'à peine en disant qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette salle pleine de cadavres. Et comme elle était officiellement portée disparue depuis un an, elle s'inventa une retraite au Tibet, coupée du reste du monde, et un retour qui était censé être une surprise.

Son histoire n'était pas très crédible, mais le fait d'avoir trouvé tous ces gens dans un état second au troisième sous-sol avait fini de convaincre les policiers que quelque chose de pas net s'était produit là. La presse en avait déjà tiré ses conclusions et racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Simmons faisait dans le trafic d'êtres humains et possédait des superpouvoirs.

Kat apprit au même moment que plusieurs scientifiques s'étaient penchés sur la recrudescence d'humains optimisés et en avaient déduit à peu près la même chose qu'elle, à quelques différences près. D'après eux, le phénomène ne concernait pas uniquement les disparus de l'Eclipse et était dû aux trois "claquements de doigts" du Gant de l'Infini. Le premier, six ans auparavant, avait irradié quelques personnes, mais la plupart avaient été Eclipsées. Les deux claquements plus récents, provoqués par Hulk et par Iron Man, avaient ramené sur Terre les Eclipsés irradiés et achevé de faire muter quelques centaines d'autres humains.

Bref, une partie de la population faisait maintenant pipi phosphorescent. Enfin, façon de parler.

Mais bon, ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Kat passa toute l'après-midi à scruter les réseaux sociaux et les sites de fans des Avengers pour trouver des traces de Bucky, en vain. Le bougre avait la fuite dans le sang, c'était indéniable.

Le lendemain, elle alla rendre visite à ses parents et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Cela prit un certain temps et fit pleurer sa mère, mais au moins, elle se sentait déjà plus en paix avec elle-même. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous les trois au chevet de Damjan, plongé dans le coma depuis l'avant-veille.

Il avait également plongé les médecins dans la perplexité en restant en vie malgré la blessure mortelle infligée par Bucky, mais Kat savait quel "miracle" lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'avait pas agi à la légère, après tout.

Elle s'installa face à ses parents, à côté du lit de son frère, et étudia son visage endormi avant de s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Apparemment, il ignorait que Simmons était un des fanatiques d'Hydra. Ouf, un problème en moins. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait rien sur une potentielle secte néo-nazie 3.0. Elle se contenterait donc d'envoyer un courrier à la base des Avengers (la nouvelle, vu que l'ancienne avait explosé pas plus tard que l'année précédente) pour les alerter.

Alors que ses parents parlaient doucement à leur fils, Katharina alluma la télévision avec le son au minimum pour ne pas déranger et mit la chaîne des infos. Elle tomba sur des images des gens prisonniers du sous-sol et monta le son, bien décidée à ce que son frère entende ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur le sujet. Ses parents lui firent les gros yeux, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Manifestement, la plupart des victimes étaient alitées et dans un sale état, vu que _quelqu'un_ avait eu la bonne idée d'oublier de les nourrir et de les laisser s'asseoir de temps en temps. Quelques personnes de constitution plus faible avaient péri à l'instant même où Damjan avait relâché son contrôle sur elles. Les autres étaient nourries par intraveineuses. La police fit le lien avec des tas de cas de personnes disparues et s'arracha les cheveux en essayant de comprendre ce que Simmons comptait faire d'eux.

\- Éteins ça maintenant, ordonna le père de Kat, qui s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas vraiment quitté les pensées de son frère, perçut ce qui ressemblait à du remord et esquissa un petit sourire.

_C'est tout ce que je voulais, grand frère._

Et en punition - ou en récompense pour le retour de son humanité -, elle effaça de sa mémoire l'année écoulée. Elle lui ôta tout souvenir de Simmons, de Bucky, de la tour et du conflit qui les avait divisés. Kat fit disparaître ses idées distordues de paix mondiale et de manipulation et laissa la place à ce frère si naïf et si réservé qu'elle avait connu avant tout ce bordel.

_J'ai effacé l'année dernière de sa mémoire, ne lui en parlez pas et tout ira bien,_ informa-t-elle ses parents. _S'il vous questionne, dites-lui qu'il a été enlevé par Simmons et qu'il l'a utilisé pour son projet de trafic d'êtres humains. Les pertes de mémoire sont fréquentes après un coma, donc tout devrait bien se passer._

Ses parents acquiescèrent, la mort dans l'âme, et regardèrent bizarrement leur fille alors qu'elle se levait pour partir.

\- J'ai une personne disparue à retrouver, expliqua-t-elle brièvement en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

Une nouvelle fouille des média sociaux ne l'aida pas plus que ça à localiser Bucky. Désespérée, la jeune femme alla se poser au salon pour faire une sieste et se vautra sur son divan avant de se relever tout aussi vite. Elle s'était couchée sur le sac à dos que son ami avait dû laisser derrière lui pour aller au gala.

Curieuse, elle vida le paquetage et y trouva un bon paquet d'armes en tous genres (qui avait besoin d'un lance-grappin, sérieux ?) ainsi que trois carnets cornés et miteux remplis d'une écriture fine et hachée qu'elle attribua immédiatement au soldat disparu.

Chaque page contenait des souvenirs jetés là de façon chaotique par son ami, et Kat se prit à les parcourir avec nostalgie. Elle aurait bien aimé les lire dans l'ordre chronologique, mais il y en avait tout simplement trop.

Elle découvrit ainsi l'affection de Bucky pour Steve Roger, son meilleur ami de toujours, puis pour Sam Wilson, avec qui il entretenait un amour vache qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. L'imaginer bourrer l'oreiller de Falcon de tout et n'importe quoi la fit pouffer de rire à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'allusions aux années 40' et au Wakanda, où il avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir et à s'occuper de chèvres au sens de l'humour plus que douteux. Humour qu'elles partageaient avec la princesse Shuri, apparemment.

\- Des chèvres, sérieux ? ricana Katharina.

Elle trouva aussi un récit détaillé des deux batailles qui avaient opposé les Avengers à Thanos. Bucky semblait aussi perdu qu'elle par rapport aux cinq années qu'il avait ratées après l'Eclipse et se posait plein de questions sur ce qui leur était arrivé pendant tout ce temps.

Le passage où il abordait le choix de Captain America de rester dans le passé lui retourna les tripes. Après toute cette douleur, tous ces combats pour retrouver Bucky, Steve Rogers avait choisi de le laisser derrière lui pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Bucky comprenait ce choix et avait même fait mine de l'encourager à le faire, mais à l'intérieur, il en avait souffert.

Ses derniers souvenirs concernaient Katharina et ses peurs concernant le fait de perdre à nouveau les pédales et de redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il savait son esprit instable, pourtant il avait décidé de rester et de lui venir en aide "parce que c'est ce que Steve aurait fait, à ma place".

\- Oh, merde, Bucky, arrête d'être aussi courageux ! s'énerva Katharina.

En temps normal, ces carnets auraient pu lui fournir une aide précieuse pour retrouver le jeune homme, mais comme tous ces souvenirs avaient été effacés, ils ne servaient plus à rien. Kat retomba sur son canapé, le dernier carnet à la main et soupira longuement. Elle avait besoin d'un plan pour le retrouver, mais comment pouvait-elle prédire les mouvements d'un amnésique ?

Une voiture passa dans sa rue avec la radio à fond et elle crut reconnaître le refrain d'une vieille chanson, "Holding out for a hero". Elle traita mentalement le conducteur de sourdingue, puis reçut l'illumination.

\- Mais oui, un héros ! Il me faut un héros ! hurla-t-elle, folle d'espoir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Steve Rogers, qui tondait la pelouse de sa maison de Brooklyn, reçut l'une des visites les plus étranges de ces dernières années. Une fille échevelée avec une teinture rousse qui commençait à disparaître et un sac à dos très familier sonnait à sa porte comme une possédée.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda prudemment l'ex-Captain America sans ouvrir la porte en entier.

Sait-on jamais, elle était peut-être armée et dangereuse. Et il n'était plus aussi en forme qu'avant.

Comme elle cherchait un moyen d'expliquer sa situation en peu de mots, Steve se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- Si c'est pour un autographe, ils en distribuent au QG des Avengers et dans les magasins spécialisés, avec des photos sur papier glacé et tout et tout. Et au fait, comment avez-vous trouvé cette maison ?

L'étrangère sourit, puis sortit un carnet tout élimé de son sac à dos.

\- Bucky a indiqué votre nouvelle adresse en écrivant ses mémoires, exposa-t-elle. Si je suis venue, c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes, et parce que c'est entièrement ma faute.

Le vieil homme la contempla quelques secondes, puis ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser entrer. Il conduisit l'inconnue jusqu'au salon et lui offrit une tasse de café, attendant qu'elle déballe son histoire. Alors elle lui déballa tout.

\- Attendez, vous êtes sûre qu'il a dit "Hail Hydra" ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Heu, ouais. Si vous pouviez en parler à vos super-potes…

\- Bien sûr ! Continuez s'il vous plaît.

La fin du récit de Katharina plongea le vieil homme dans un abîme de désolation. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer la situation de son ami d'enfance, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et sans aucune idée de qui il était.

\- J'ai essayé de le retrouver avec les sites de fans et les réseaux sociaux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, conclut Katharina, triste pour l'ex-Captain.

\- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas le retrouver à distance, avec vos pouvoirs ?

\- Même si je lisais ses pensées à distance, je ne les reconnaîtrais pas, répondit Kat. Il a tout oublié, donc je ne pourrais même pas me servir de son nom pour le trouver.

Devant l'air perdu de l'ancien Avenger, elle reformula :

\- C'est comme si j'étais un limier et que mon gibier venait juste de changer d'odeur. Avant, ses pensées m'étaient familières et je pouvais le retrouver d'un bout à l'autre d'un gratte-ciel, mais là… c'est comme s'il s'était transformé en étranger.

\- Hm, oui, c'est logique. En tout cas, vaut mieux ne pas lancer d'avis de recherche international par le biais de la police. La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, il a très mal réagi et a envoyé plein de gens à l'hôpital. Et il avait tous ses souvenirs, à l'époque. J'imagine que son téléphone était dans son sac à dos ?

\- Yep, acquiesça tristement la jeune femme.

Le vieil homme se tapota le menton de l'index, puis la dévisagea avec pitié.

\- Vous êtes venue me voir parce que je le connais bien, pas vrai ? Parce que vous pensez que je le connais assez pour deviner où il va se cacher.

\- Disons que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais vos prédictions seraient faussées par son absence de souvenirs… Par contre, sa manière de penser n'a pas changé, logiquement, donc vous pourriez me… conseiller sur une façon de le retrouver sans qu'il essaie de tuer tout le monde.

\- Pas faux, mais seulement s'il a conservé sa personnalité malgré tout, ceci dit.

Le super-héros et la télépathe réfléchirent pendant plusieurs minutes en échangeant des réflexions, puis Captain America fut frappé par un éclair de génie.

\- Les sites de fans ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air réjoui que Kat avait déjà vu dans d'anciens films où il jouait son propre rôle.

\- J'ai déjà regardé, je vous ai dit, soupira la jeune femme, persuadée qu'il devenait gâteux.

\- Regarder ne suffit pas, servez-vous en pour le retrouver ! Demandez aux fans des Avengers de le retrouver pour vous, ils sont partout !

\- Oooooh, s'enthousiasma Katharina. C'est du génie ! Ce sera suffisamment discret pour que la police l'ignore ! Par contre, je ne peux pas écrire aux fans, ils ne m'écouteront pas. Mais vous…

Steve Rogers la fixa, puis soupira, résigné.

Il allait devoir ressortir son vieil ordinateur.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Plus qu'un chapitre \o/_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^_


	12. Who the hell is Bucky ?

_Et on attaque cet épilogue avec une réplique culte qui sert de titre de chapitre :D _

_Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction, mes deux chers lecteurs :p Ce fut dur d'arriver au bout, mais c'était drôle d'imaginer les relations houleuses de nos deux héros~ Et puis Bucky est trop cool, voilà, je l'ai dit. _

_Merci pour vos commentaires, bonne lecture et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Who the hell is Bucky ?**

Rien que pour l'effort que Captain America avait consenti pour retrouver son ordinateur dans le bordel qu'était son grenier, Kat se sentit obligée de lui acheter des chocolats dans la boutique du coin. Et comme elle voulait rester fidèle à elle-même malgré tout, elle avait choisi des pralines dont la déco était inspirée d'un dessin animé pour les gosses. Le vieil homme lui avait retourné une œillade torve et avait grommelé entre ses dents :

\- Ils se sont trouvés ces deux-là… Bon, où je branche ce truc moi ?

Après une demi-heure de réflexion, de montages et de démontages d'ordinateur, la pauvre machine avait fini par s'allumer. En même temps, ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre en électronique. Heureusement, la connexion à Internet fut un poil plus rapide et bientôt, l'aïeul put se rendre sur un site de fans des Avengers, se créer un compte (RealSteveRogers) et se gratter la tête pendant cinq minutes pour trouver quoi écrire.

Finalement, il préféra rester simple et indiqua en peu de mots ce qui s'était passé. Katharina crut avoir un infarctus en le voyant écrire en format télégraphique "Ai perdu Bucky STOP Mayday STOP" et lui arracha le clavier des mains pour corriger le tir. Elle ajouta son propre numéro de téléphone dans le message et posta le tout. Pour sa défense, Steve avait peu l'habitude des réseaux sociaux et des blogs.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, et la plupart des fans crièrent à l'imposture, jusqu'à ce que Steve, indigné, allume sa webcam (qui fonctionnait miraculeusement bien) et envoie une vidéo de lui-même répétant la même demande. Aussitôt, les fans reprirent leur sérieux et commencèrent à faire passer le mot auprès de leurs amis par messagerie privée.

La vidéo de Captain America fut partagée plusieurs milliers de fois pendant les heures qui suivirent et Katharina, satisfaite et peine d'espoir, prit congé du grand blond ridé.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

* * *

\- Ah j'en ai maaaaarre d'atteeeeendre, grommela la jeune femme, trois semaines plus tard, en se réveillant avec la trace de son clavier sur le visage.

Malgré l'implication de la horde de fans des Avengers, Bucky était resté introuvable. Quelques petits malins avaient signalé la présence du soldat à l'autre bout du monde, juste avant que l'information ne soit démentie par un autre petit malin qui vivait… en Chine. En plus, personne n'avait eu l'air de comprendre qu'il fallait l'appeler, elle, et non déranger le super-soldat à la retraite qu'ils admiraient tous avec leurs messages surexcités en majuscules et bourrés de smileys et de fautes d'orthographe. Bande de gamins idiots.

De toute façon, Steve avait déjà remisé son PC au grenier et ne communiquait plus que par téléphone. Il l'appelait tous les trois jours pour avoir des nouvelles du front, mais Kat n'avait jamais rien de neuf à lui offrir.

La jeune femme se leva de son bureau tout en songeant qu'il serait temps qu'elle reprenne le travail, puis alla se servir une tasse de café. Celui qu'elle avait pris juste avant avait dramatiquement refroidi.

Elle avait fini par adopter le look des femmes adultes dépressives, à savoir le pyjama, le mug de café, le pot de glace et le plaid sur le dos pour continuer à surveiller le téléphone pendant la nuit. Et là, la nuit était bien avancé, déjà.

Katharina rangea sa glace fondue dans le congélateur (avec la cuillère) et retourna à son poste en traînant ses chaussons en forme de lapins. Elle envisageait depuis plusieurs jours de déplacer son ordinateur et son téléphone sur la table basse du salon, mais si elle se couchait sur le canapé, elle risquait de dormir trois jours de suite sans s'en rendre compte.

En plus, réalisa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise inconfortable, le canapé était occupé.

Kat, à moitié endormie, se replongea dans l'admiration de son écran puis fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, le canapé était occupé ?

Brusquement sur la défensive, la jeune femme bondit de sa chaise et braqua toute son attention défaillante sur la silhouette sombre et menaçante qui squattait son mobilier.

\- Qui est là ?! s'écria-t-elle en tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur du salon, car décidément, la luminosité de son écran n'était pas assez forte pour éclairer toute la pièce.

La lumière finit par s'allumer, révélant un colosse brun très, très familier.

\- B-Bucky ? s'étonna-t-elle, subitement plus rassurée.

\- Qui est Bucky ? demanda curieusement le soldat en se levant du canapé.

Il avait l'air nerveux d'un animal acculé, et son amnésie ne l'avait pas empêché de mettre la main sur des armes, comme pouvait en témoigner le flingue qui pendait à sa taille. Sans oublier celui qu'il tenait à la main et braquait dans sa direction, évidemment.

\- Boooon, on dirait que ta mémoire est toujours aux abonnés absents, lâcha Katharina pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici, du coup ?

Bucky sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par répondre :

\- Il y avait un gamin. Il m'a suivi pendant plus d'un kilomètre en parlant au téléphone.

Katharina se mordit la lèvre et vérifia son téléphone. Bon, effectivement, elle avait dormi un peu trop profondément et avait raté l'appel.

\- Je l'ai piégé et je l'ai fait parler, et il m'a montré ce site, avec le vieil homme. Il y avait ton nom et ton numéro dans le message, ça m'a suffi pour te retrouver.

Le grand brun marqua une pause, considéra un instant ses chaussons-lapins et son pyjama, puis reprit, tout en remontant légèrement son flingue vers elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, le vieux et toi ? Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ?

Katharina déglutit difficilement, puis réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses. Elle s'était focalisée sur Bucky mais à aucun moment, elle n'avait pensé à ce qu'elle lui dirait en le retrouvant.

\- Heu, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais si tu baisses ton arme, j'aurai moins de mal à organiser mes pensées et je me sentirai beaucoup mieux, tenta-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Bucky ne bougea pas d'un poil et la fixa froidement, attendant ses réponses.

\- Okaaaay, garde ce truc pointé dans ma direction, je me débrouillerai, ironisa-t-elle. Bon, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

\- De rien. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'avais poignardé un gars et il y avait plusieurs cadavres autour de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, donc j'ai pris la fuite le plus vite possible. Depuis des semaines, je ne fais que courir après un endroit sûr, mais à chaque fois que je m'arrête quelque part, on me demande qui je suis et ce que je fais là…

\- Et tu ne peux pas répondre, hein… devina Kat.

\- Ma tête est vide, s'énerva le soldat. Je veux savoir qui m'a fait ça et qui je suis, et je crois que tu as les réponses à mes questions, vu que tu avais l'air de me connaître. Et je t'ai vue, ce soir-là. Tu portais une robe couverte de sang et tu avais l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Katharina sonda précautionneusement les pensées de l'amnésique, mais c'était comme se retrouver dans la tête d'un inconnu. Il n'y avait plus rien de familier, comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas retrouvé.

\- Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes, mais tout le monde te surnomme Bucky, dit-elle, préférant commencer par le début.

\- Mais c'est qui, "tout le monde" ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Les Avengers. Les plus grands défenseurs de la Terre, tu as dû entendre parler d'eux, non ? Tu en es un aussi, mais en général, les gens ne savent pas quoi penser de toi.

Bucky la quitta des yeux et enregistra l'information avec prudence, comme s'il avait peine à le croire.

\- Tu es Américain, continua doucement Katharina. Tu es né en 1917 et tu as grandi à Brooklyn avec ton meilleur ami, Steve Rogers.

\- Le vieil homme ? Et… comment je peux être aussi vieux ?

\- Une organisation maléfique t'a transformé en super-soldat et t'a cryogénisé pendant plus de la moitié du siècle passé, répondit mécaniquement Katharina.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya des yeux ronds et clairement incrédules, aussi décida-t-elle de changer de méthode.

\- On n'ira nulle part comme ça. Tu ne me fais pas confiance et je le conçois, mais si tu veux récupérer ton passé perdu, tu vas devoir te fier à moi. J'ai le don de télépathie, figure-toi. Donc, si tu le permets, je peux essayer de raviver tes souvenirs directement dans ta tête.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?! Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui as effacé ma mémoire, avec tes… pouvoirs ! Et puis, mes souvenirs ont été effacés, comment pourrais-tu les "raviver" ?

Katharina croisa les bras, fatiguée et irritable. Elle avait eu tant de mal à construire une bonne relation avec Bucky, et voilà qu'elle devait tout recommencer ! Foutu Hydra !

\- D'une, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu perds tes souvenirs, mais la dernière fois, ça ne t'a pas empêché de reconnaître ton meilleur ami, donc je pense qu'ils sont toujours quelque part dans ta tête, bien à l'abri. L'esprit humain doit être comme un ordinateur, on peut effacer les données, mais il en restera toujours des traces, même infimes. Ensuite, c'est effectivement en partie ma faute si tu as tout perdu, mais c'est pour ça que j'essayais de te retrouver ; pour te rendre ce que tu as perdu. En plus, c'était un accident, ne put-elle se retenir d'ajouter.

Bucky la dévisagea avec méfiance, mais Kat pouvait voir qu'il commençait à changer d'avis. La tentation de retrouver son identité était trop forte pour qu'il l'ignore, après tout.

\- Et si ça ne te convainc toujours pas, tu peux me laisser faire, puis vérifier que ce que je t'ai dit sur toi-même est correct sur Google. Tu es célèbre, après tout, renchérit-elle.

Le silence s'abattit sur le salon, et Kat put voir les pensées de Bucky tourbillonner à travers ses yeux.

\- ... Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ? finit-il par murmurer, si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- He bien, crois-le ou non, mais avant ça nous étions amis. Hrm, voire plus, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant en repensant au gala. Je tiens sincèrement à toi et malgré tout, je t'ai fait souffrir. Même si c'était contre mon gré, je ne me pardonnerai pas ce que j'ai fait tant que je n'aurais pas réparé mes torts.

Le super-soldat parut jauger sa franchise, puis rengaina son arme et s'approcha à pas lents, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir à la première occasion. Ou à l'étrangler si elle bougeait trop vite, connaissant l'animal.

\- Très bien, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Au pire, j'aurai toujours l'occasion de me venger si tu me trahis. Fais ton truc, sorcière.

Wow, voilà qui changeait du Bucky habituel, celui à qui on avait lavé le cerveau à répétitions. L'ancien Bucky n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une inconnue entre dans sa tête.

\- Okay. Heu… Bucky, il faut que je te prévienne d'abord. Une partie de tes souvenirs est très… dure à regarder. Si tu veux, je peux te rendre tout le reste sauf ça, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Le soldat garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis prit sa décision.

\- Non, rends-moi tout ce que j'ai perdu. Si je veux redevenir celui que j'étais avant, j'ai besoin de tout, du meilleur comme du pire. Je… Bucky doit revenir dans son intégrité, sinon il ne sera pas… lui.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Katharina, attristée de devoir lui faire revivre de telles horreurs. Bon, j'y vais.

Désireuse de rendre à Bucky ses souvenirs personnelles et non la version édulcorée qu'elle gardait en mémoire, elle entra doucement dans l'esprit de son ami et en fouilla tous les recoins. Comme elle le pensait, elle n'y trouva que des souvenirs récents. Alors elle se dirigea vers une partie du cerveau qu'elle n'avait jamais osé approcher chez les autres : le subconscient.

Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, pendant ces trois semaines. A vrai dire, elle refusait de retrouver son ami tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de solution concrète à lui proposer. Alors elle avait exploré son propre crâne plusieurs nuits d'affilée et avait fini par retrouver ses propres souvenirs enfouis dans cette partie primaire de l'esprit. Elle avait bien rougi de toutes les conneries qu'elle avait faites dans sa petite enfance, mais l'expérience avait été un succès.

Et, comme elle le pensait, sa théorie était bonne : les souvenirs ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.

Le subconscient de Bucky était sombre, tortueux, et contenait plein de techniques de combat qu'il avait sans doute oubliées. Toutefois, son corps, lui, s'en souvenait, et il restait tout à fait capable de les utiliser sans vraiment savoir d'où il les tenait. Quel cauchemar…

Là ! C'était son propre visage qu'elle venait de voir !

Elle creusa un peu le résidu de souvenir et tomba sur la scène du gala et du combat qui avait suivi. Visiblement, le subconscient de Bucky avait enregistré les réminiscences liées à des émotions plus ou moins fortes.

Du bout de ses ongles oniriques, la jeune femme se saisit du souvenir, l'enrichit de son propre point de vue et le porta jusqu'à la conscience de son ami, qui vacilla en sentant toutes ces impressions venues de nulle part éclore dans sa tête.

\- C'est là que tu as perdu la mémoire, lui rappela Katharina à voix haute.

Elle retourna dans le subconscient et en retira toutes les traces qu'elle put trouver. Quand des informations manquaient, elle ajoutait des commentaires, un peu comme si elle légendait des photographies.

C'est ainsi que Bucky put visionner son existence entière - ou presque - avec des commentaires sarcastiques et à rebours. Il s'effondra en voyant les meurtres qu'il avait commis de sang-froid sous la houlette d'Hydra, puis se sentit un peu moins monstrueux en réalisant qu'on lui avait retourné le cerveau pour arriver à ce résultat.

Heureusement, les derniers souvenirs qu'elle remonta à la surface concernaient son enfance à Brooklyn, et sa rencontre avec Steve Rogers. Ceux-là étaient beaucoup moins durs à avaler.

Quand Kat retourna dans le monde réel, Bucky était affalé sur le canapé et avait l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il était pâle comme un linge, mais au moins il était de nouveau "lui". Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je… Woaw.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre hein ? Tu as toujours envie de me tuer ?

\- Je ne pense pas… ça semble cohérent avec ce qu'on m'a raconté, fit le jeune homme à voix basse.

\- Heu, comment ça ?

Bucky lui adressa un sourire un peu sournois.

\- Tu l'as dit : je suis célèbre. Des gens m'ont reconnu et m'ont dit ce qu'ils savaient sur moi quand je leur ai expliqué ce qui m'arrivait. Jusqu'ici j'avais du mal à tout relier, mais grâce à toi, je comprends tout maintenant.

\- Mais… pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Et pourquoi ces crétins ne m'ont-ils pas téléphoné pour me prévenir ?! s'emporta Katharina, dépassée.

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé, et je voulais être sûr que tu me donnerais les bons souvenirs. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu t'es adressée aux fans des Avengers pour me retrouver, mais le monde entier a déjà vu mon visage et sait deux ou trois choses à mon sujet.

Ahurie, Katharina ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit.

\- T-tu… je te déteste ! En tout cas c'est sûr, tu es bien redevenu toi-même !

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu te sens idiote quand je suis là ? sourit Bucky, amusé par son malaise.

\- Parce que tu as raison et que c'est énervant, tête de piaf ! Bon, tu me dois quand même un voyage, tu te souviens ? Tu as dit que tu m'emmènerais en vacances après la défaite de Simmons !

Bucky prit un air choqué et porta une main à son cœur, comme si elle l'avait offensé.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas obliger un pauvre homme traumatisé et sans le sou à t'emmener en voyage, quand même ?! Sans compter que tu m'as effacé la mémoire !

\- Mais je te l'ai rendue, enfoiré de soldat manipulateur ! se défendit Katharina.

Bucky redevint subitement sérieux et se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre, manquant de se prendre le lustre dans l'épaule.

\- Salon pour nains, grommela-t-il avant de la dévisager avec intensité. Je ne suis plus un soldat, je te rappelle. Le Soldat de l'Hiver est mort, enterré et oublié.

\- Bon, mais comment je t'appelle quand je suis en rogne alors ? C'est quoi ton nouveau pseudo ?

Le regard de Bucky se fit lointain.

\- Au Wakanda, on m'appelait Loup Blanc. Je pense que je vais leur piquer le surnom.

\- Ils auraient dû t'appeler Loup Gris, vu ton âge… enfin, bon, n'oublie pas de leur acheter les droits hein, je n'aimerais pas écoper d'un procès contre le roi T'Challa, plaisanta Katharina.

\- Kat… souffla Bucky en se penchant vers elle.

\- Heu, o-oui ? répondit la jeune femme en rougissant comme une brique.

\- Kat, reprit Bucky sur son ton de séducteur des années 40', j'ai besoin que tu files préparer tes bagages tout de suite. On va au Wakanda ce soir !

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis en pyjama ! Et je suis crevée ! Et ce n'est plus le soir depuis longtemps, je te signale !

\- Tu dormiras dans le Quinjet, feignasse !

La jeune femme fila en grognant au premier étage, où elle rassembla ses affaires dans un sac de voyage. Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas bêtement rester en place jusqu'au lendemain matin, c'était Bucky après tout.

Était-ce poli de débarquer au Wakanda sans prévenir ? Ne devraient-ils pas appeler T'Challa et lui demander s'il avait une chambre ou deux de libres ? Et si on les refoulait à la frontière ? Et s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas Bucky, avec son teint de cadavre ? Et s'ils tombaient sur des agents d'Hydra ?

Katharina inspira à fond et souffla bruyamment pour chasser son stress.

Elle partait en vacances avec Bucky - son humain préféré - au Wakanda, qui n'acceptait pas encore les touristes dans ses frontières, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, même si elle devait pour ça baver sur le tableau de bord de l'appareil pour rattraper son sommeil en retard.

Et s'ils devaient tomber sur un agent d'Hydra, hé bien… elle le plaignait sincèrement.

* * *

_THE END._

_Allons bon, pourquoi l'ai-je écrit en anglais ? Mah, c'est plus classe, sûrement._

_Mes fins heureuses sont rares, profitez-en !_

_En tout, j'éprouve un plaisir sadique à imaginer nos deux crétins débarquer la bouche en cœur au Wakanda pour faire du tourisme XD Okoye va en faire une maladie !_

_Bref, à la prochaine !_


End file.
